


Im soooooooo sooooooo sorry，dont read it

by Peterneedsgoodpyjamas



Category: im so sorry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterneedsgoodpyjamas/pseuds/Peterneedsgoodpyjamas





	Im soooooooo sooooooo sorry，dont read it

The last five years

#慢热 #接复联3 #修复方案 #角色年龄调整 #自我伤害 #Tony Stark有一颗温暖的心 #同床共枕 #失眠症 #副CP冬盾、幻红、鹰菲 #鹰眼和女鹰眼友情向

简介：  
在过去的6个月里，Tony Stark一直在想办法找回被响指带走的人，但是当他成功以后，Peter Paker和其他化灰的复联成员终于回来了，他发现流逝的时间对他们来说却有点长。

作者注:  
这个故事基本上是接续复联3的，但有一个较大的不同点在于，影片开始Peter设定为18岁，而不是15/16岁。就简单粗暴地假设在英雄归来和复联3之间还有大约三年时间，超级反派们表现得相当安静，灭霸没急着登场。而这期间托尼在对Peter的指导和训练方面扮演了更积极的角色。Enjoy!

  
第一章

在灭霸被Thor和雷霆战斧处死之后；在无限宝石被艰难地缓慢摧毁；在所有的理论都已铸成，所有计算被复核，每一颗螺栓已经焊紧，每一条接线都严苛到位；在通往那一半失落宇宙的开关最终装上机器之后，Tony知道他将要踏上搜寻Peter Parker的路。

他准备好了昆式战斗机——改良到足以支持星际长途——并装载够了补给，以便在任务完成后可以随时离开。他知道在响指生效后的这六个月的奋斗只是个开始。他想，他会先去泰坦星，如果Peter不在那里，他会让自己飞越过整个宇宙，直到找到那个男孩并带他回家。

Peter在他的怀里化为了大片的飞灰，那种感觉极其痛苦，同时成了他的驱动力。他会坚持到死也要把这工作干完，他会做对的。他不会再让这个孩子失望了。

他向正在录入最终运算的Bruce点了点头。他们的团队聚集在瓦坎达中心的实验室里，他们选在这里完成最后的反抗。复仇者们为同一个目标团结在一起，忘记了所有的恩怨。

Cap和Natasha在实验室的角落里一脸严肃，互相窃窃私语。Clint在房椽上警惕地站岗。Thor和Banner正在电脑前商议什么东西，与此同时Shuri公主正在对设备做最后的调整。

感觉不错，几乎挺好。让他觉得他们好像一家人。但是有一半的家庭成员失踪了，还有一些注定永远不会回来。他强迫自己微笑，摆出一副鼓舞士气的样子。我来了，孩子。他想。我来了。

"好了，派对潮人们，"Tony说着，拍拍手以引起大家的注意。 "关键时刻到了。如果生效了，我们就成功了。我们拯救了这他妈的宇宙。"

"Tony……"Cap抗议道，但他说这话时语气并不太坚定。

"好的。所以，有任何反对意见，现在就说，滴答滴答……"Tony继续说，几乎没有停顿。"我觉得是没有了。好吧，Brucie，宝贝，你想要来扳这个开关吗?"

Bruce给了他一个微笑，眼镜从鼻梁上滑了下来。

"我认为你应该尽主人之谊，Tone，这是你的理论。"

"我们能继续吗?" Shuri一边问，一边擦着她的鼻子，留下了一道反光的机油痕迹。 "我们已经等得够久了。"

Tony朝她的方向猛地一拍手。

"你说的对，公主殿下，"他说着，走向一排排监控器，同时也是设置启动程序开关的地方。 "为了充分披露：各位，一旦我扳下去，会有一点点很小但不容忽视的可能导致我们跟另一重现实融体。所以，结果要是另一方面你多了条易于缠绕的尾巴，或者有了读心术什么的能力，别说你没有提前得到警告。"

"不可忽视？”Natasha问道。

"上下浮动15% ，"Tony说。"微不足道的影响，真的。好了，抓紧你们自己的屁股，我们开始！"

他当啷一声扳下金属开关，几乎没有再给自己时间思考或期待。他已经想清楚了。它必须奏效，必须。

然后空气变得沉重起来，他的嘴里充满了旧硬币的铜锈味，建筑物正在摇晃，好像要被撕成碎片。或者也许不是建筑本身，而是现实的结构本身在震动。这样更说得通，真的。Tony觉得好像他的骨头都要分开震动了，然后一切就像刚开始时一样突然静止下来。

Tony环视了一下房间，立刻寻找任何显示出效果的迹象，寻找有没有发生什么不同。但是什么都没有。实验室里的每样东西看起来都还一模一样，每一台监控器、烧杯和全息屏都跟以前一模一样。

除了远处的那个角落，透过那里巨大的窗户可以俯瞰瓦坎达中央振金结构的心，那窗户前站着一个睁大眼睛、满头乱发的Peter Parker。他的目光和Tony的相遇，他们只是互相凝视着。这不可能，Tony确信这是一个奢望的奇迹。他一定是产生了幻觉，或者可能是临终妄想。

但是接下来。

"M-m-mr. Stark!" Peter结结巴巴地喊道，然后绊了一下自己的脚，脑袋前倾。他笨手笨脚地跑过来，直接扑向Tony，用胳膊和腿紧紧攀上他的身体。Tony本能地用力抓住他，双手搂着男孩的腰。他在发抖。

"Mr. Stark， Mr. Stark，”那孩子像念咒语一样不停地重复着，他的声音在字里行间颤抖而沙哑。 "成功了，Stark先生，成功了，你在这儿。"

"你他妈的是真的，孩子，”Tony有些哽咽。他把脸埋在Peter的头发里，吸着他的气味。铅笔刨花，柑橘的和麝香气。"我在这儿。我一直在找你，我再也不会让你离开我的视线了。"

"成功了，"Peter不停地重复着，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，渗进Tony那件破旧的 AC-DC T恤衫里。 "成功了，Stark先生。这起效了。"

Tony用一只手上下抚慰着Peter的背。"我找到你了，孩子，"他说。"我找到你了。"

他如此专注于感受着Peter，那重量终于在他臂弯里变得完整而坚实，以至于他几乎没有注意到周围的骚动。在房间的另一边，Shuri用她的小身板支撑着她的哥哥。Steve已经放弃了他一贯坚忍的士兵姿态，在跪在地上的Bucky Barnes身边低声絮语，还有什么地方，也许是在他们头顶上的某几层，有人嘶声尖叫得像发生了血腥的谋杀。

"我去处理，"Tony听到Clint从房椽上跳下来。他打开了实验室的门，Tony可以更清楚地辨认出那些单词。

"Pietro！”那个声音嘶喊着Peter的斯拉夫语变体。那就是Wanda回来了。

但是这些都不重要，因为Peter Parker已经完好无损地回家了，他紧紧攀在Tony身上，就好像他的生命就依赖于此一样。直到突然他不再紧抱，因为他正在从Tony的身体上滑下去，四肢无力而沉重，但他的手和脚仍然靠自带的强吸附力紧紧粘在Tony衣服上。

Tony的心脏都翻转了。这孩子正在失去意识。

"坚持住，孩子，"他把Peter放到地上，一边哀求道。然后他大声叫Bruce，一群瓦坎达医生上来了，Peter被用担架推出实验室，但是Tony不肯放开他。我不，再也不会放开了。Tony想，永远不。

 

在完全洁白的康复病房映衬下，Peter显得那么瘦小。他的脸看起来更瘦了，Tony坐在病床旁边的扶手椅上，双肘支着膝盖，专注地看着全息显示器有规律地哔哔作响，至少这孩子的脉搏很强劲。但是他的脸确实瘦了。Tony记忆中所有的婴儿肥——有点圆润的脸颊和下巴——都消失了。现在他的皮肤紧贴骨头，颧骨突出，眼睛下面形成青紫的凹陷。不知怎的，他看起来比最后那段可怕的记忆中要年长，但是更脆弱。——Mr Strak，我感觉不太舒服。

显然，死亡让你疲惫不堪。所有归来的复仇者和银河护卫队员，以及其他各种各样的英雄在他们突然出现后不久都倒下了。出现在瓦坎达的包括国王本人，Wanda Maximoff，Bucky Barnes和Peter Quill，还有他的外星怪人小团体，包括某种巨大的拟人化的树。天啊，这个宇宙真奇怪。

新闻显示，这种情况在世界各地都有发生，医院里挤满了病人。Tony一直期待见到的唯一一个还没露面的人是Stephen Strange，他曾向Tony保证会有办法走出这场困境，而他就是关键。Tony希望他没事。他欠那家伙一杯酒。

但是现在，除了蜷缩在他面前病床上的虚弱身体，他没法强迫自己去关心更多的事情。Bruce提出在他睡觉的时候来替他，但他没办法彻底离开。房间里唯一的声音是Peter有点吃力的呼吸声和监视他的机器发出的机械信号。从医疗技术上讲，他没有什么问题。医生正在给他输液，因为他看起来营养不良和脱水，但除此之外，他们说他可能只是需要睡觉。他确实在睡，但是睡眠时断时续。

就在Tony思考这个问题的时候，Peter的呼吸加快了，他的眼睛在薄薄的眼皮下快速移动，好像做噩梦一样。他喘了一口气，眼睛睁开得大大的。

"Mr.Stark！" 他叫着，伸出手去好像想抓住什么东西。 "Mr.Stark！"

Peter混乱地四周环顾，直到Tony向前一闪，强行抓住了Peter的一只手。

"嘿，孩子，没事的，"他说，努力让自己的声音保持坚定和温暖，而不是像内心那样破碎和恐惧。"我在这儿。我就在这儿。你回来了。你在瓦坎达。你很安全。"

Peter睁大眼睛看着他。在过去的24个小时里，他们每隔几个小时就要重复一遍同样的剧本，直到Peter再次陷入短暂而不安的睡眠。

这一次，他用他经常被遗忘的超级力量拽着Tony的手，把他拉进自己的怀里，双手轻抚着他的背部和手臂，好像在评估他受到的损坏。

"成功了，"Peter说了第一百遍，他的声音仍然因为重复而宽慰。"你在这里。"

"是的，孩子，"Tony温和地确认道。 "我就在这儿。我哪儿也不去。但如果你想保持这种状态的话，你最好还是让我呼吸一下。"

Tony有一半是在夸大其词，但这孩子的胳膊确实在禁锢他。他能徒手举起一辆该死的公共汽车，而且他现在并不能完全地控制好这力量。

"对不起，"Peter对着Tony的胸部低声说。也许这是Tony的想象，但他可以发誓，在这个孩子挪回床上放开他之前，Peter闻了闻他。

Tony用一只保护性的手抚过那孩子的头发。它似乎比Tony记忆里更长，用一种肯定会让所有高中女生疯狂的方式垂落到他脸上。

"我没抱怨，"他向Peter保证。 "孩子，你为什么不试着多休息一会儿呢？显然，发生的一切让你筋疲力尽了。"

他们在过去的10次左右都这样相对，然后Peter只会点点头，蜷缩成一团，接着慢慢睡着，但这一次他挺直了身子。

"不，不，我很好，"他说，疲倦地揉着眼睛。 "我想最后阶段里我没有照顾好自己。每个人都这么说。但我现在没事了。真的，我很好。我应该关心的是你……你真的没事，是不是，Stark先生？"

"我当然没事，好得不能再好。"

Peter终于展开了一个笑容，一个真心实意的，足足有一千瓦特的微笑，使Tony的胸膛被痛苦却欣快地束紧。

"上帝，我，我现在应该要问你很多问题。我有太多问题了。但无论如何，最重要的是你在这里。”

"我完全理解你的感受，孩子，"Tony说着，轻轻地握住Peter的手。 "真是他妈的漫长的六个月。”

出于某种原因，这句话使Peter的笑容黯淡下来，眉头紧锁。

"你说六个月是什么意思?" 他说。

"我知道，Peter，"Tony开始说。他对这部分感到内疚。他不应该花这么长时间才把一切都弄清楚。看在上帝的份上，Peter错过了他自己的生日。他现在是19岁了，而孩子自己甚至都没能意识到这个。“我很抱歉。我们在尽可能快地工作了，但是却花了比实际该花的更长时间才找到正确的理论。让这一切恢复正常用了我们六个月。现在已经十月了。"

"什么?" Peter说，脸上的困惑显而易见。 "你说的理论是什么意思？你说的几个月是怎么回事？我知道现在是十月……"

过了一会儿，他终于控制住了自己的表情，但是在这之后，他伸出手来安慰地抚摸Tony的胳膊，就好像他才是那个成年人，试图要告诉Tony一些坏的消息。

"Mr.Stark，听着。我很抱歉。我非常非常抱歉。比那还要久一点。我努力了。真的，但是我光是回到地球就花了九个月。Quill的飞船并不是专门为星际高速旅行设计的。是我的错，我知道。你的话原本可以做得更好，但是我就……已经五年了，先生。"

Tony的整个身体都凉了一下。他体内的所有血液都突然替换成了冰，因为Peter正坐在他面前，告诉他一些绝对不可能的事情。也许他摔倒的时候撞到了头？也许把他拉回现实的那种力量搅乱了他的大脑，但肯定有什么东西不对。

"就……让我叫Bruce进来一会儿，好吗，孩子？"

Peter点了点头，但是他担心地紧盯着Tony的动作，好像Tony才是那个生病了应该躺下的人。

Tony从康复病房里探出头大叫。

"Banner！赶紧把你绿色的屁股马上给我挪进来！"

Bruce斜冲下大厅，差点撞到墙上，在仓皇中文件散落一地。

他怒气冲冲地抛弃了它们——不管怎样，反正有群实验室技术人员已经在忙着帮他收集所有的东西了——然后匆匆跑到Tony站的地方。

“什么？他需要急救吗?"

"不，不。" Tony向他保证，尽管他自己并没有感到放心。"是别的问题。我觉得Peter有点神志混乱。我需要你过来跟他谈谈。"

"就……跟他谈谈?"

三十分钟后，Bruce换上了Tony此前一直挂在脸上的忧心表情，他在房间里踱来踱去，手指紧张地抽动着。

"好的，"Bruce说，"再说一遍。"

"我不想……"Peter的脸埋在他的手里，大部分血色都褪得干净了。Tony只想把他搂到怀里紧紧抱住。"我不知道你想让我说什么。"

"就告诉我们发生了什么，孩子，"Tony说，努力使自己的语气保持稳定。"从你的视角。"

Peter翻了翻眼珠，Tony的心在胸膛里跳了一下。这是我那活泼的孩子，他想。

"我们去了泰坦星，"Peter最后说。他的声音非常短促，语气不算友好。这是他第二次讲述自己的故事，显然他已经厌倦了。也许在他开始之前就已经厌倦了。"我们让飞船迫降了。我们遇上了银河护卫队。我们试图阻止灭霸。我们失败了，因为Peter Quill是个自私的屎人……"

"我觉得我应该把你的嘴巴洗干净……”Tony说。其实他是想放松一下气氛，因为Peter看起来过于疲惫而沮丧，但他也有点不适应带回这些新词汇的Peter。在此之前，他只当着Tony的面骂过一次脏话，他在Tony的实验室里做战服时用插电的焊枪把自己烫到了。之后他脸红了，并为此结结巴巴地道歉了半小时。那真是太可爱了。

"我24岁了。当某人表现得像个哔人时，我就可以这么叫他。"Peter说。

"好吧，首先……"

"Tony，"Bruce打断了他的话，然后开始提醒Peter，他实际上是19岁，而不是24岁，因为这正是他们试图解决的问题的核心，而对Peter来说，这似乎是一个敏感的话题。

"没错，"Tony说。"继续，孩子。"

"无论如何，"Peter继续说道。"Quill是个哔人。我们输了。灭霸带着时间宝石离开了，不久之后，人们开始消失，变成尘土。"

Peter下巴绷紧了。他显然不想复习这部分。

"没错，"Tony说。"直到这个点上，我们的故事还是一样的。"

"谁消失了？”Bruce提示道，保持着轻松的语调和低沉的声音。

Peter把病床的床单拉了起来，好像很想藏在下面。

"我们真的必须继续这样做吗？" 他问道。

"拜托，Pete。"Tony说。

Peter对上了他的目光，那双斑比似的棕色大眼睛里意料之中地含着眼泪。那样子让Tony感觉有什么东西刺进了他的心脏。这是一种生理上的疼痛。

"首先是星云。蓝色的机器人女士。"

"然后呢?" Tony提示道，声音里没忍住透出一点颤抖。

"然后就是你，先生。" Peter勉强小声说。他直直地看着Tony，但他的眼睛却离他很远很远。当他说话的时候，就像是在复述一部老电影的情节，而不是在讲述一个关于他自己的故事。

"在那之后我们其余的人，我们修好了Benatar号，我们回到了地球。就像我说的，花了有一段时间。当我们回到家，我们召集了其他的复仇者——被留下来的所有复仇者——回到瓦坎达，开始制定一个计划，把所有人都带回来，干掉灭霸。这花了……一段时间。"

"一段时间?" Bruce问道。

"我们用了五年时间。五年，七个月，十二天，还有，大概，三个小时，尽可能精确。"

Peter停止了说话，Tony看着Bruce，试图判断他在想什么。Bruce的脸苦恼地绷得很紧，他用双手捂着下半张脸，两肘支在膝盖上，打量着这个男孩。

"Peter，我想让你知道，我绝不是怀疑你对事物的看法，"Bruce说。"这是毫无疑问的。但我需要你接受现在是2018年10月12日。距离那个响指发生已经过去5个月零14天了。"

"我的意思是你一定很困惑，因为……"

Bruce举起一只手，走到房间的一角，那里不显眼地挂着一台电视机。他打开电视，然后把它调到了 CNN，CNN 的主持人正在报道消失的人们这次重新露面。屏幕底部是一个新闻滚动条，循环显示标题和日期: 2018年10月12日。

"我们真的不确定这些无限宝石会带来什么可能，"Tony在Peter震惊地盯着电视屏幕时控制不住地插话进来。

"我不……"

"如果让我猜的话，我会说你是在一场梦境中工作。"Bruce继续说，"灭霸控制了现实宝石，这可能为消失的人们创造了一个虚假现实。在那里流逝的时间实际上与现实的时间没有关系。你完全有可能……"

Tony目不转睛地盯着Peter的脸，他看到那孩子越来越惊慌失措。他的呼吸变得浅而急促，眼睛里开始涌出泪水。

"我的东西，"Peter打断Bruce说。"我的东西在哪儿？我的衣服服，我，我的一切……"

他的声音又高又惊慌，呼吸越来越重。Tony冲到一面墙的隔间里，拿出一包衣服——深色牛仔裤、一件新奇的T恤(“你很重要（物质），除非你把自己乘以光速的平方……那你是能量了”)和一件破旧的法兰绒衬衫。这就是Peter突然出现在实验室时所穿的衣服。

"Pete，孩子，"他说着，把一只手放在Peter的背上，希望这是一个安慰的手势，然后把包裹放在Peter的腿上。 "没关系。都在这里。"

"我需要……"这个孩子说，喘息着强忍住眼泪，甩掉了Tony的手。 "我需要一些独处的时间，拜托了。"

"当然可以，孩子。"Tony说，尽量不让自己感到Peter躲避他带来的刺痛。"当然，你要什么都可以。"

他抓住Bruce的一只胳膊，把他拖出了房间，轻轻地关上了身后的门。

“Shit，shit， shit.”

他蹲在走廊里，过了一会儿拉扯着自己的头发。

"这样……可能对他更好，"Bruce承认道。

"你这么觉得，大块头？"

"我们可能早该预料到会发生这样的事，"Bruce说。 "把人从基本上不存在的状态带回来肯定会有一些奇怪的副作用。"

Tony闭上眼睛，用鼻子深吸气，再用嘴呼气，但是他在自己的眼皮后面只能看到刚刚Peter的恐慌像一股势不可挡的潮水涌过那张脸。他心中沉沉地充满了内疚感。从逻辑上讲，他知道即使Peter没有和他一起登上那艘宇宙飞船，他仍然会消失。他以前跟Bruce还有其他人一起讨论过这个问题，很多人都向他保证，他对Peter的死没有责任。但那感觉上都不是真的。

而感觉上真实的是，Peter Parker是他的保护对象，而他却可悲地失败了。甚至于在把他从死亡中带回来的过程，他显然也造成了很大的伤害，以至于那孩子无法确认他身处现实。

Tony已经习惯搞砸了。真的，他习惯了。他搞砸了奥创，差点酿成种族屠杀。他搞砸了和Steve的关系，还拆散了复仇者联盟。他搞砸了Pepper，现在她永久地离开他了。但这一次的感觉还是太过了。如果他搞砸了蜘蛛侠，他不知道他一个人还能不能保住自尊心。

所以当Bruce继续检查另一个病人的时候，Tony在Peter房间外的走廊上等着，试图想出一个解决问题的办法。他努力不去想也许根本不存在一种解法。

 

 

Peter克制住自己，一直到Stark先生和Banner博士离开房间。他听见门关上的声音，然后在Tony放在膝盖上的那包衣服里翻找，摸进他牛仔裤的口袋里。在哪儿？它在哪儿? ! ？

然后他的手碰到了冰凉的金属，他从口袋里掏出了那个手掌大小的发光金属罐。

"妈的，谢谢，"Peter对着金属表面喃喃自语，把它贴近嘴边，眼睛如释重负地紧闭着。这不是梦。这不是假的。他手里拿着另一个世界的物理证据，像一颗心脏随着真实的内脏反应在轻柔脉动。

他并不想这样，但是突然间他又回到了泰坦星上，呼吸着冰冷干燥的空气，空气中已经能尝到灰尘的味道，甚至早在灭霸动手之前。

Stark先生带着痛苦的表情看着他。

"我感觉不太舒服，孩子。"

"抓着我，先生。抱紧我。"

Peter握紧他的胳膊，用他蜘蛛侠的全部力量支撑着他的上半身，希望如果他抓得足够紧的话，他可以保住那个男人留在身边。

"别让我走，孩子，"Stark先生声音颤抖着说。 "我不想离开你。"

但他们都能看到他皮肤上已经形成的裂缝，他的手指、手和前臂已经粉碎成灰。

"不！" Peter发出一声哽住的哭声，眼睛盯着Stark先生的脸，那张脸被可怕地，难以忘怀地，吹成灰尘随风走了。

除了风中飘荡他自己的恸哭之外，他听到一阵轻微的金属撞击声。在那里，在外星尘土中，是那个给Stark先生的战衣提供动力的纳米电弧反应堆。没有理由它应该还在那里。Stark先生身上剩下的盔甲都没了，但不知怎么的，它却遗留了下来。

泪水仍然模糊着他的眼睛，Peter摸索到反应堆，握紧它，把它拉近身体，按在心脏上方。也许是他的想象。这可能是他的想象。但是他发誓他感觉到了微弱的脉搏，就像一声心跳回应了他自己的心跳。Peter在飞向地球的归程中一直没有放下它。在最初的几个月里，只有这样他才能睡着，闭上眼感觉着微小的机械心跳压在他的胸部。他说这话是戏弄谁呢？不止几个月，他直到现在也只能用这种办法睡着。因为他的一部分相信着反应堆的脉冲是Tony Stark的心跳，只要它继续跳动，他就还活在某个地方。这意味着Peter能找到办法把他带回来。

Peter用鼻子吸气，用嘴呼气，与反应堆的脉冲同步，直到他能停止颤抖。直到他的记忆完全消散。Peter总是在不恰当的时候陷入那种记忆。无论什么时候发生，这就像是重新体验它一次。他并不总能分辨出那是一段记忆而不是实时发生的。Quill说这是PTSD，他的爷爷从越南回来后也经历过类似的事情。给它起个名字对Peter来说并没有什么不同。给一个东西命名并不一定会给你控制它的力量。

当他和Quill、Wanda一起去对抗灭霸的时候，这事儿就发生过一次。Wanda独自爬上那座孤山，吸干了泰坦星上的生命。她拖着那该死的手套穿过红土回来了。在这段时间里，Peter一只脚踩在了外星的土地上，马上又回到了那段记忆中，他徒劳地抽泣着紧握住反应堆，好像那是唯一能让他活下去的东西，Quill在这个过程里试图帮助他，但没有成功。

Wanda一直态度很温柔，但对他很严格，她叫他站起来。他们要回家了，他要信守诺言。而他确实兑现了承诺。

"我做到了，"Peter在空荡荡的病房里小声说。"我成功了。这奏效了，他们都回来了。"

反应堆是真实的，而且就握在他的手中，TonyStark就在门外。即使电视屏幕告诉他，他回到了五年前，他所认识的最聪明的人之一认为他一直在他妈的梦境里过着另一种生活，但Peter知道这一切都是真的。他不能接受那个“他不知道什么是现实”的想法。他明明知道。

他们给昏倒的Peter换上了医院的病号服，但是谢天谢地，他们没有取下他的蜘蛛网发射器。Tony在蜘蛛战衣里做了一双，但是Peter喜欢在身上戴着一双。它们被做成不起眼的样子，像皮革制的手镯，宽度和运动员的腕带差不多。

慢慢地，Peter把一根手指伸到蜘蛛网发射器下面，摸到了他的皮肤，找到了他想要的东西，松了一口气。这事发生过，它真的发生过。所有的一切。但现在他必须说服其他所有人。

Peter在那一刻意识到他只有两个选择，而这两个都是非常非常糟糕的，差劲的选择。他想他可以等其他人都醒过来。也许在所有那些相一致的故事面前，Stark先生和Banner博士会心软的，但即便如此，也可能不会。该死。

Peter又慎重地呼吸了几次，然后脱下他那薄薄的病号服，穿上衣服。他觉得他在穿着自己的衣服时会感觉更像他自己，他把反应堆安全地藏在口袋里。对他来说，他很难不用手指拨弄它，这是个紧张的迹象。他用手指梳理自己的头发，想让它看起来像样一些，但他确信这样梳不通。然后他走到门口，在外面喊了一声。Stark先生正坐在他门边的大厅里，头向后仰靠在墙上。

Peter在盯着他修长的颈线时没喘过气来，他顺着往下一直看到他结实的胸部，只有一点点胸毛从他穿着这件T恤领子里露出来。他一直穿着它做焊接，虽然他应该要穿上防护围裙，Peter可以看到织物上小块热金属留下的细小焦痕。在他的胸口正中，透过薄薄的织物，能看见反应堆的蓝色倒三角——与Peter口袋里的那个是孪生兄弟——在稳定地发光。

在此之前，他的脑海中经常出现这样的画面，以至于在他面前出现活生生的、呼吸着的画面反而像是不真实的。Peter必须使自己坚强起来，才能不伸手去触摸。当他的目光回到Stark先生的脸上时，那个男人正在看着他，棕色的眼睛专注地打量着他的脸。

"你感觉好点了吗，孩子?"

"有一点，"Peter说，脸上带着苍白的微笑。 "我能和你单独谈谈吗，Stark先生?"

他伸出手去扶他站起，努力不让自己的手被温暖的感觉所影响。

Stark先生跟着他进了病房，Peter坐在病床上，他靠在椅子上。当他思考他将要做的事情时，觉得两条腿发软。

Peter低头盯着自己的手腕，而不是看着Stark先生。他觉得自己无法忍受看着他说。

"我需要你相信我，"他沉默了很长时间后开口说。"我需要你相信，我所说的一切都是真的。我知道这很奇怪，但这并不比发生在我们身上的任何事情更奇怪。我是说……那些打扮得像秃鹫的人，甜甜圈宇宙飞船，外星人认为凯文 贝肯是银河系的守护者……"

"挂着可以毁灭宇宙的项链的巫师?"

"完全正确!" Peter说，忍不住瞥了Stark先生一眼。他眼角周围荡漾着笑纹，让Peter的胃难受得要翻过来。

"听着，孩子，"Stark先生说着，伸出手去抓住Peter的手。他的手指因为长期在他的发明上工作而布满了老茧，在Peter的手掌上刮来刮去的感觉好得难以置信。"我怀疑的不是你。但我知道大脑是如何运作的。它们有时会做一些奇怪的事情来保护我们不受现实的伤害。所以我信，你相信着你告诉我的一切。我也知道你在我怀里解体的感觉，所以……"

Stark先生停了一下，他清清嗓子。Peter可以发誓他在努力忍住眼泪。

"所以你得给我点时间来弄清楚这一切。我会想出办法的，Peter，只是……"

"我可以证明。"Peter打断他说。

"什么?"

Peter绷紧了下巴，直视着Stark先生的眼睛。

"我可以证明的，"他说。"我有... 我有一些伤疤。这些年里留下的。我以前没有，而现在有了。这就是证明，对吧？证明我经历的都是真的？你不会因为做梦而留下伤疤。"

Stark先生沉默了好一会儿。

"Peter，"他最后说。 "我只是希望你做好准备。不管你觉得你身上会有什么，那里可能其实并没有。”

在他还没来得及再犹豫下去之前，Peter从他的两个手腕上取下了蛛网发射器，一次解开一个，深吸一口气，他把手腕往外一转，好让Stark先生可以看到。

这些疤痕并不是新的，但它们以自己的方式给人留下了深刻的印象——在他的两个手腕上都有厚厚的粉红色伤口，疤痕厚重而凹凸不平。它们就在那里，就像他知道的那样，不可否认地证明了时间的流逝和他自己的弱点。

他揉了揉它们，凸起的皮肤奇怪地毫无感觉，一片空虚。当他抬头看Stark先生时，不知为何，对方看起来很害怕。Peter期待的是怜悯，而不是恐惧，他不知道该如何反应。

 

 

“Fuck，fuck， fuck …”

当Peter把蜘蛛网发射器从手腕上解下来时，Tony不知道该如何反应。他看过这孩子的手腕这么多次，从来没有想过它们是多么脆弱的一个地方，可以被留下多大的损坏。他想象着Peter卷起袖子，他可以整个钻进去修理Tony的一台空间引擎，这样当Rhodey在复仇者联盟的休息室里忙着翻书时，他就可以从Rhodey的鼻子底下偷走最后一块披萨。他以前从来没有注意过，真的没有。那里从来都是白皙的，毫无瑕疵。现在……天啊。

Tony从椅子上站起来，不自知地在Peter的床前来回踱步。伤疤很宽，很突出，看起来很粗糙，尽管他知道，他知道它们现在已经痊愈了。但是Peter应该有超人的自愈能力。他以前被刺伤过，几乎没留下一条细细的白线。要让这种事在身上发生，留下这样的伤疤，Peter必须下定决心。这不是在呼救注意，这是告别。他必须是认真的。

"是的，"Peter说，把头从手心里抬起来看着Tony，他的头发轻轻地垂到眼睛里。"我是认真的。"

操。他肯定至少大声说出了一部分。

"Peter，我……"

Peter收起双腿，坐在床尾看着Tony，他的脸色柔和，带着歉意。

他说：“我再也不这样做了但是……那是一段艰难的时期。我大脑的化学反应总有一点，”他向空中挥了挥手，好像要澄清什么事情。“我想是死机了吧。在我再年轻一点的时候，我一直在接受药物治疗和心理治疗，这对平衡我的情绪很有帮助。但是被蜘蛛咬了之后，我的新陈代谢失去了控制，药物也不起作用了。多亏了那个超级蜘蛛治愈因子，我身体里所有东西都烧得那么快。而且我感觉自己不能真正对治疗师诉说我的生活。"

"孩子，"Tony说，努力让自己的声音保持柔和平静，不要高亢，不要惊慌失措。"你不欠我任何解释。"

"我知道，但我希望你能理解。有那么一段时间，作为蜘蛛侠，那种拯救人类的动力，那种我要为比我自己更重要的事情负责的感觉帮助了我。可能也就是那种血清素让我从屋顶上荡下来。”

他苦笑着说了最后一句。

"我的日子仍然不好过，但这对我有所帮助。然后一切都发生了，我还没准备好面对这一切。我感到很无助，没有方向，我的整个支持系统都没有了。梅姨，Ned，MJ……还有你。我只是太傻了。很明显。这实在是太愚蠢了。但我看不到前进的道路。我看不到任何有希望的未来。我认为如果不是因为我的治愈因子，这本来是可以成功的。我割得太深了。"

"天啊孩子……"

Tony感觉自己的心都碎了。是我的错，他想。这是我的错。

"我不应该丢下你一个人，Pete。"他最后说。

"你没有选择的余地。"Peter苦笑着说。

Tony只想把Peter Parker抱在怀里，永远不让他离开，但有什么东西控制着拉开了他，把他拉得远远的。这最后一天让他如此脆弱，他觉得自己被活体解剖了，他的内脏暴露无遗。Peter不需要他崩溃。他需要他保持坚强。他需要他成为他妈的钢铁侠。

"不，"Tony说。"但是我现在在这里。我现在就在这里，我哪儿也不去。我们会解决所有这些问题。"

"你相信我，是吗?" Peter问道，声音既虚弱又不确定。 "你相信这一切都是真的吗?"

"是的，孩子。" Tony说，现在很难否认这一点了。"是的，我当然相信你。我不明白发生了什么，但我们会搞清楚的。我保证。"

Peter点头微笑，脸上充满了信任，他那张瘦削的、缺乏睡眠的、略显沧桑的脸。Tony错过了他人生中的五年。他莫名其妙地完全错过了孩子的成长过程。这宇宙真是奇怪。

 

 

当Banner博士回来检查他的时候，他告知Peter，其他复仇者开始醒了。这是个好消息。Peter知道他现在得到了Stark先生的支持，但是从其他人那里多一点证实也无妨。

"当他醒来的时候，我想我们应该和Stephen谈谈。"Peter告诉Banner博士和Stark先生。

Stark先生除了Peter精神崩溃的那几分钟之外，一直没有离开过他身边。Peter认为他现在一定累坏了。他眼睛下面的紫色新月形的阴影肯定证实了这个假设。Banner博士在Peter的头部和躯干上安装了一些传感器，正盯着全息屏幕上的读数。Tony在角落里悄悄地向他讲述他的伤疤。"时间流逝的物理证据，"他说。这是一种干净、客观的方式来表达如此戏剧性的东西。

Peter仍然感到羞愧在他的胸膛灼烧，他不得不向Tony证明自己这样的软弱和破碎。但他不得不这么做。自从那个黑暗的日子以来，Peter的生活中有许多事情都是必须做的。他要挺直他的脊梁，冲破面前的一切障碍。这对他的心理健康可能不是最好的策略，不过他还有其他的顾虑，直到现在也是，这就是他需要Stephen的原因。

"嗯？" Banner博士心不在焉地应答。

"呃，Peter，Cap很好，如果你现在需要和他谈谈，但是他没有时间……"

"不是和美国队长，"Peter说。他仍然对队长参与内战耿耿于怀。他对待Stark先生的方式使Peter很不满意。"他为什么要帮忙呢？我是说Stephen Strange。穿着有意识斗篷的过分戏剧化的巫师？在大多数情况下都故意不帮忙？而且他可能是个外星人，因为，老实说，他说话的口音是这个地球上其他人从来没有的。你知道我在说什么，对吧，Stark先生?"

"说实话，孩子？几乎从来没有。"Stark先生微笑着回答。

"不幸的是，"Banner博士插话道。"Strange医生还没有露面，至少在瓦坎达还没有。"

"Shit，"Peter说。"他可能一回来就跑到西藏去了。"

Peter瞥了Stark先生一眼，他的眉毛扬了起来。Peter很难想象这一切在他看来会是什么样子。事实上，Peter甚至早在他15岁第一次见到Stark先生时，他也能像个水手一样骂人。他上的是公立学校，May Parker是他的监护人。实际上，他从来没有机会表现得温文尔雅。

但是他从来没有在Stark先生面前这样说过话。一开始，他对这个男人太过敬畏，除了表现出最好的一面外，他什么都不想做。后来，在他们彼此了解之后，这个先例已经被确立了。但是在五年的时光里，Peter已经不习惯控制他的这一部分。那时已经没有关心他的人存活了。

"看，"Peter说，尽量忽略Stark先生对他一切举动的反应。"Stephen总是表现得好像比我们任何人都更了解响指结束后发生的事情。"

而且非常不愿意分享这些知识。我不能扰乱时间线，Peter，这可能会给我们所有人带来灾难。真是个混蛋。当然，当Peter终于能够得到一些答案的时候，他就会消失。

"如果他和他的魔法斗篷去西藏了，给他打个电话会是个好主意，"Peter继续说道。"我想他能够对这种情况提供一些线索。"

"那么，你觉得我们该怎么做呢?" Tony问道。"你有他的电话号码?"

"哦，不，"Peter说。 "但你们难道没有和卡玛泰姬建立联系吗?"

"谁，什么，在哪里?" Tony问道。

Peter只是朝他他眨了眨眼睛。他们怎么可能在没有和卡玛泰姬商量的情况下把他们都带回来呢？Peter花了好几个月的时间翻阅从密室里寄来的关于魔法的书籍，才能想出他的计划。就算Stephen拒绝了任何形式的会议讨论，它们自身所包含的理论也是无价的。

"真的吗?" 他问道。"我听得越多，就越觉得你们根本没有努力。"

好吧，这太过分了。Peter是在开玩笑。很明显。也许他有点痛苦是因为仅仅只有六个月？当真的吗？六个月的时候，他还在一艘宇宙飞船上沉湎于悲伤之中。但是他前面的两个人似乎吃了一惊。Stark先生的脸变成了一片令人担忧的空白。哦，天啊。

"我开玩笑的，"Peter说。他能感觉到他的脸全红了。 "这只是个玩笑。太，嗯，太过了？"

他紧张地笑了一声，但房间里却异常安静，Peter感到不安。他低头看着自己的手。

"对不起，"他打破沉默说道。"对不起，我……我们现在怎么办？下一步计划是什么？"

Tony和Bruce交换了一下眼神。

“下一步，"Tony说，"是复仇者联盟集结的时候了。"

 

  
第二章

为了这个重要会议，Banner博士和其他医务人员花了两天时间才确认好所有人的健康状况，Peter在这个时候已经有点抓狂了。他习惯了白天和大多数夜晚都呆在实验室里。他已经习惯了有些事情总是占据着他的头脑。现在他似乎不能集中精力忙任何事了，他甚至没有任何东西可以摆弄。他简单地考虑了一下拆开并重新组装生命体征监测系统，这是他目前能接触到的最接近电脑的东西，但他认为这可能会给医生和护士带来太多麻烦，不值得这么做。

他不看电视，因为除了少数几个新闻频道之外，大多数节目都是瓦坎达本地的。看新闻让他觉得自己就像是在黑镜的某一集里，就在那时会有不祥的音乐开始环绕，让你知道有些事情即将发生了，会非常非常糟糕。到目前为止，Stark先生拒绝了他索要纸笔或电脑的要求，只说Peter需要集中精力恢复。

他已经和梅姨、Ned和MJ通过一些泪汪汪的视频电话，在他现在的心理状态下，他只能承受这么多的情感负荷。

所以一旦他能够每次从床上起来超过15分钟，不会因为深度疲劳而精疲力竭，他就开始在墙壁上攀爬。

现在，他蜷缩在天花板上，从Banner博士留给他的一摞杂志中读着一本旧的《大众科学》，这本杂志是Banner博士在检查其他病人后留给他的。

他的头发垂到眼睛里，他想念他的面具。他最终将不得不做一套新衣服。除了他和Wanda施放最后的恢复咒时带在身上的东西，他所拥有的一切，在某个已经不复存在的未来中消失了。也许他应该制定出更好的计划的，但他只是没有预料到时间旅行也会成为一个因素，这不能怪他。

他伸展了一下脊椎，翻动着杂志。他正在阅读一项研究，该研究发现完全剥夺果蝇的睡眠并不会对寿命产生负面影响。这对人类的影响当然是有趣的。鉴于Peter最近的睡眠习惯，他可能有资格参与人体试验。当Stark先生把头伸进Peter的房门，环顾四周，看到空荡荡的病床，明显感到惊慌时，Peter正转向阅读另一项关于气候变化的研究。

"睡衣宝宝？" 他叫道。

"在上面，先生，"他挥挥手说，又翻动了一页。

Stark先生今天盛装打扮，身穿蓝色细条纹三件套西装，打着紫色和黄色相间的领带，上面是吸人眼球的几何图案。他戴着一副亮黄色镜片的智能眼镜，抬起脖子，以一种评估的方式看着Peter，让Peter怀疑这位年长者是在FRIDAY的帮助下扫描他的生命体征。

一想到这个，他的心就砰地一声沉重地跳起来。当Peter真正集中注意力时，他增强的感官能力使他成为一个人体测谎仪。他甚至可以记录到一个人心跳和呼吸的微小变化，但是一想到有人对他做同样的事情，他就会有些恼怒。这很虚伪，但是让Stark先生知道Peter所有的秘密是不会有什么好处的。

"今天早上感觉怎么样，孩子？有点坐立不安?" 他带着理解的微笑问道。

这就是他们俩都有的共同点，他们没法忍受无事可做。Peter的胸口因为这种轻快的同情而有点暖和起来。在他几天前的失礼之后，他们之间的关系仍然有点尴尬。然而，尽管他们之间保持着一点微小但又意味深长的距离，Stark先生还是没有让他独自一人过夜。他每天晚上都在Peter床边的扶手椅上扎营，一点也没有过能真正睡着的迹象。但这对于Tony Stark来说并不罕见。

Peter试图告诉那人他可以离开的，他会好起来的，但是暗自他其实很感激有人陪伴。每当他最终睡着的时候，他就会被那天的噩梦所困扰，而有Stark先生待在边上，无论他何时从那些梦中醒来，都会向他伸出手来，这是一种安慰，让Peter能不顾自己的恐惧继续入睡。

"我要疯了，Stark先生，"他承认，展开身体，伸展开来，双脚仍然粘在天花板上。他的衬衫掀了起来，打在他的脸上，短暂地压低了他的声音。是的，他的战衣真的需要优先考虑。"我现在很好。我想回实验室。我想睡在没有监视器的床上。"

Stark先生对Peter眨了眨眼，沉默了很长时间，Peter在他的仔细审视下不禁脸红了。

"我了解这种感觉，孩子，"他说。 "我们会实现它的。只需要得到好医生的批准。我们还有一些条件需要讨论。"

"有什么好讨论的?" Peter问道。他做了一个小小的翻转，从天花板上爬下来，然后优雅地稳稳站立落地。

Stark先生完全无视他的问题。

"给你带了个礼物，"他说，然后从胳膊下拿出一台银色的光滑笔记本电脑，当他进门时Peter完全没有注意到。

"天啊，你是认真的吗?" Peter兴奋地踮着脚尖说。他从Stark先生手中夺过电脑，坐在床尾，启动电脑。

"这并不完全是无私的，"Stark先生说。"我希望你能做一些笔记，记下一些关于你的方法的数据，嗯……怎么把我们带回来的方法，我想？为了今天下午的会议。"

"是的，我能做到，"Peter耸耸肩说。这台Stark笔记本显然是定制的。它有一些相当不错的多维绘图功能。 "我希望我仍然可以访问我的数据。"

Stark先生点点头。

"所以，你知道，尽情享受吧。尽量不要把所有时间都花在 Facebook 或其他什么网站上。"

"Facebook?" Peter哼了一声。"现在谁还用 Facebook?"

"好吧，Snappers或者Instamatic，或者其他孩子们现在用的东西。"

"Snap Chat，"Peter说。 "Instagram。天啊，你老了。"

"好吧，自以为是的年轻人。"Tony笑着说。"1点开会。你可以做一个报告吗？我不想让你为难，但是……"

"是的，没关系，"Peter说，手指已经在键盘上飞舞。"我来吧，先生。"

 

 

让这么多复仇者再次聚集在同一个房间里，多少有点让人不安。不到一周前，他们还不能勉强把长玻璃桌的一头坐满。现在几乎没有足够的空间了。这不坏。这可能不会是坏事。但是这让Tony觉得有些不自在。好像有什么地方不合适一样。

他意识到，他必须重新生长成这样的人。他在失去队友的伤痛和空虚中塑造了自己，就像树木有时会生长在障碍物周围——篱笆、废弃的自行车、建筑物的废墟——现在他必须适应一些新的东西了。

Peter站在房间的前面，正在为他的演讲抛出图片。Cap和Bucky、Sam、Natasha坐在桌子的一边，Thor、Quill、浣熊和巨树格鲁特坐在另一边。Shuri公主、Nakia和T'Challa坐在桌子的首位。

很难不去注意到他们是如何各自回到以前的阵营的。这实际上有点悲伤。但是Tony非常感激Bruce和Rhodey坐在他旁边，他们靠在后墙上。

在前面，Peter正在摆弄一幅看起来奇怪眼熟的全息图……

"等等，那些是Strange的小法术圈吗?" 他在另一头越过整个房间叫起来。

Peter的脑袋突然冒出来，好像一只困惑的小狗。

"我本来想说是不是时间领主字母的。"Bruce低声对他说。

"Nerd。"Tony低声抨击。

"嗯，灵感来自他借给我的一些书，"Peter说着，把摇摇欲坠的眼镜推到了鼻子上。老实说，Tony不知道为什么他还戴着那些东西。他并不真的需要它们。在他们认识之后就没见过Peter戴过眼镜。不过，不可否认的是，他的造型很适合他……别，Tony。想点别的。

"你是说你用魔法去对付灭霸?" 他问道。 "你什么时候会变魔术了?"

Tony意识到他听起来不必要地咄咄逼人，但他有点生气，因为Peter竟然没有告诉过他这些事。也许还有一点被忽视感。Tony目睹过了那一切，他几乎不能否认魔法的存在，但他一直是一个科学家，他认为Peter也是。他毕竟是Tony的门徒。

“嗯，我不会，”Peter说。“我设计了我们用来引导咒语的物理主机，以及一种放大效果的生化化合物……”

然后他疯狂地打字，拿出一些详细的笔记。

"我写下了我们的整个流程，"他表示。 "当然没有一个咒语完全符合我们的需要，但我能够从多个文本中提取出必要的元素……你现在不高兴吗?"

Tony气呼呼的。

"我没有不高兴，"他说，感觉自己的声音比应有的要高。 "我是很困惑。"

"你就是不高兴，"Peter说。有那么一会儿，他的表情一片空白，Tony觉得他会生气，变得陌生疏远。然而相反的是，他的脸上绽放出笑容，然后大笑起来。"你生气是因为我没有跟你用同样的方式拯救宇宙。"

"你怎么敢这么说，"Tony说，努力不让自己的脸上露出回应的微笑。 "你怎么会觉得我有这么肤浅?"

Peter只是翻了翻眼睛。

"好吧，钢铁侠，告诉我你用了什么好得多方法。"

"将无限宝石熔化成矿石，用它创造出一种超级动力电磁铁，将具有特定生物电信号的实体拉回到这个存在的领域。"

"呃，他在说英语吗?" Quill假装在低声说话。

"我从来不知道你们地球人在说什么，"会说话的浣熊回答。没事，这一点也不奇怪。

"呃，"Peter大声说，一边扯了扯自己的发梢。"我也有过同样的想法。"

"哦，你当然有过，睡衣宝宝。"

"首先，这个昵称很无礼。即使在我十五岁的时候，这也是一种冒犯。其次，是的，我做到了。在我们的第二年。只是我们不能把所有的石头都毁掉，所以……"

 

"对不起，你在说什么?" Steve插了进来，但是门开了，Clint走了进来，一只手扶着Wanda，打断了他的话。

在过去的几天里，Wanda是所有回来的复仇者中状态最糟糕的一个。当他们都精疲力尽，濒临脱水的时候，Wanda回来时已经几乎精神失常，她大部分时间都在用俄语说话，基本上语无伦次。

据他们所知，她醒着的大部分时间都在打听她哥哥的情况。当有人提醒她他已经死了的时候她……她的反应并不好。

她看起来仍然苍白而憔悴，但是她的眼睛至少比Tony最后一次见到她时看起来清澈多了。然后，在一瞬间，她的表情变形了。

"Peter!" 她哭了。她穿过房间的速度如此之快，Tony发誓她是直接瞬移到Peter怀里的。

"Wands，"他说着，紧紧地抱着她。 "怎么回事？他们告诉我你病了。"

"他们告诉我你死了!"

她颤抖着，但是从他身上坐直了，望着他，用手指抚着他的脸。

"我以为你死了，一切都白费了。"

那两个人走得……很近。这并不奇怪，真的。他们一起经历了很多。五年的共同工作、悲伤和试图解决问题的努力。这种情况不会让Tony感到不安，但是当他看着他们快速地混合着俄语和英语说话时，他的内心感到有些不舒服。他想知道这种亲密关系到底能延伸到什么程度。

他甩开这个想法，向Clint投去询问的目光，Clint正被Natasha推到门口。

"所以，很明显，我们搞出了些差错，"他说，并举起双手进行申辩。Natasha双臂交叉，她那张引人注目的面部轮廓分明。

"你说你已经搞定了。你说Wanda信任你，一切都在你的掌控之中，Clint。"

"平心而论，我认为我说的是实话。"

他试图后退一步，但她的眉毛下压成一个更加令人生畏的弧度，最后他小小地挪动了两步，以免显出退缩的样子。

"那么，我猜nayk的意思不是哥哥?" 他皱着眉头问道。

"Bozhe Moi（注：俄语 我的天啊）。" Natasha朝他啐了一口。

"好吧，让我们记住，我们中的一个是真正的俄罗斯间谍，受过多种语言训练，我们中的另一个只从安克女士那里学会了俄语，就是在日场和卡森家的晚间节目之间那位留着胡子的女士。”"

Clint等了一会儿，看看他的理由是否站得住脚。Natasha什么也没做，他的肩膀开始放松下来，然后呼出一口气。当然，就在那时，她把手臂向后一扬，用听得见的力量猛击他的头部一侧。他发出一声哀鸣。

"放松……哦，Natasha，耳朵！"

"白痴！" 她说。"Bpat的意思是我的兄弟。Nayk的意思是蜘蛛。它们的发音甚至听起来都不一样!"

"对不起!"

她气呼呼地走开了，Clint跟在后面，一副小狗般的样子。

"Natasha，Natasha，拜托……"

Tony环顾四周，很明显Wanda的出场让整个会议陷入了一片混乱。每个人都在谈论这个，这是没有效率的。Tony把两根手指放到嘴边，吹了一声非常响的口哨，房间里火热的气氛顿时冷了下来。

"好了，各位，我们重新回到正题上，好吗?"

一张张脸转向他，大部分都露出有点恼火的表情。

"嘿，我们不要忘了我其实什么都没做。一件都没有。我还以为这次会谈的目的是听取汇报。"

"是的，"Steve说。"我认为我们需要考虑一些重要的问题。就像我们中的一半显然没有摧毁无限宝石？我认为这可能需要纠正。"

他非常锐利地瞥了Peter一眼，Peter挺直了肩膀。

"如果你有什么话要对我说，Rogers队长，你可以直接说出来。"

问题是，Tony知道他现在应该放下这些琐碎事了。Steve和他已经和解了。真的，他们和解了。但是当Peter站在他的立场上反对这位优秀的队长时，他内心有一小部分充满了骄傲和其他温暖的东西，这很可能是错误的——他已经接受了他的大部分情绪都可能会有错。

"Peter，你为什么不毁掉那些宝石?" Steve问道。"你是在想什么?"

他听起来像是责骂人的老爷爷，事实上他就是。

Wanda开始要站起来，但是Peter轻轻地把一只手放在她的胳膊上。

"我们的确摧毁了其中大部分，"Peter说。 "好吧，其中一些。我们销毁了其中一些。"

""为什么不是全部呢？留着它们太危险了。"

"他们太重要了，不能毁掉。这不是我一个人的决定，队长。我们都投了票。大家意见一致。”

Steve摆出一副激动人心的样子，让士兵们面对更好的自己。Tony已经看过一百万遍了。他很少失败。

"Peter，不要自欺欺人地认为你能控制那些石头的力量。他们超出了你的能力。"

这一次，Peter空洞的表情没有再被他一千瓦度的笑容撕裂。但他确实笑了，冷酷而犀利。这是种Tony以前从未听见过的声音，他也不确定自己是否喜欢它。

""恕我直言，队长？Fuck you。"

"有什么可能这么重要?" Steve一拳打在桌子上问道。它惊人地震动。

"你保留了哪些?" Tony插嘴道。

"对不起，什么?" Steve说。

"Peter，"Tony说，猛地朝Peter的方向走去，转移他对Steve的注意力。"你保存了哪些宝石?"

Peter的目光和他相遇，沉默地恳求着，但Tony没有退缩。

"时间，灵魂，心灵。"他说话的声音犹如不情愿地擦着石头。

"时间宝石，因为Strange要拿它当生命地理伴侣。"

"Stephen发过誓要保护时间之石，"Peter说。

"灵魂宝石，因为……"

Peter的嘴一动不动，抿成一条直线。但他的眼睛转向Quill。该死，这孩子真不会撒谎。

"卡魔拉，"Tony总结道，转身面对Quill。"你们这些白痴以为可以用灵魂之石交换卡魔拉。"

"我们至少应该得到一个尝试的机会，"Quill说。他紧张地摆弄着一盒盒式磁带，上面是 Awesome Mix Vol.3的封面。"听着，伙计，你可以折磨我，搜我的身。你永远也找不到宝石。我是一堵坚实的砖墙。"

"在磁带夹里，你这个白痴。"

Quill迅速地摸索着带子，带子飞出了他的手，结果被树人抓住了。

Tony转向Peter，扬起一条眉毛。Peter恼怒地举起手，叹了口气。

"所以只剩下心灵宝石了。"Tony说。

他们长时间地、无声地盯着对方。

"心灵宝石属于Wanda，"Peter最后说。 "她拥有最大的所有权。"

"在心灵宝石的能量下，洛基以前几乎用意念控制了整个星球。"

又是Steve。说真的，这家伙从来不知道什么时候该闭嘴吗？

"嗯，我们显然不会允许这种情况再次发生。不管怎样，洛基不是不在了吗？"

Thor清了清嗓子。

"公正地说，”他说，声音像低沉的雷声。“我想过很多次了。洛基有一种经常违背别人预期的办法。”

"我不是这个意思……"Peter深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。当他睁开眼时，它们以一种Tony不习惯的方式变得坚硬。他转向Steve。 "好的。情况是这样的。这不是一个需要讨论的论点。决定已经做出了。你毁了那些石头。我们没有。现在，你可以接受这个事实，Rogers队长，或者你可以滚出去。"

Peter瞥了一眼T'Challa，他一直默默地注视着会议进程。他慎重地向Peter点头表示赞同。

"不要固执。"Steve说，Tony忍不住对这种措辞畏缩了一下。 "Wanda，我需要你把宝石交给我保管，我们需要毁掉它。"

他朝他们走去，Peter和Wanda齐齐站在一起。Peter用身体挡住她，Wanda召唤出一个红色能量球。

"我倒想看看你能不能把它从我这儿拿走。"她朝他啐了一口。

"Bucky，帮个忙好吗?" Peter说。

然后Bucky Barnes走到Steve面前，将一只金属手放在他的肩膀上阻止他。这是Tony没有料到的。他的大脑在滋滋运转，试图找出其中的联系。

"Steve。"Bucky说。

"Bucky？" Steve的困惑显而易见。

"这不是一场你能赢的战斗，伙计，你需要退出。"

Steve终于说不出话来了。他盯着Bucky，把头歪向一边，就像一个困惑的、被背叛的金毛犬。

Stephen Strange走进了这尴尬而紧张的沉默中。他用Tony的星际迷航杯子喝着咖啡，披肩随着一阵风在他身边飘荡，而这种风是完全不存在的。

"哦，太好了，"他说。"我及时赶到了拳击场。"

"甘道夫！你成功了!" Tony大声说，心想，虽然看到Peter和队长正面交锋让他有点舒服，但他真的不该让这种情况持续太久。

"说句公道话，我并没有收到参加会议的邀请。"Strange回答道。

"Stephen，你去哪儿了?" Peter问道，转身离开了Steve和Bucky。他的手滑到Wanda的背上指引她坐回椅子上。

"我必须检查一下圣所和我的人们。事情还是有点悬而未决，"Strange说。"我知道你能理解。"

他沿着整个房间走下去，停下来和Tony握手，然后挥了挥手，让一把舒适的皮沙发出现在长桌旁，坐了下来。他把胳膊肘靠在桌子上。

"那么，"他说，不知什么缘故，他直视着Peter。"你弄明白了吗?"

"上帝，你真让人生气，"Peter说着，撅着嘴一屁股坐回了座位。"不，我还没想明白。你赢了。”

"交替的现实?" Bruce插插话，"我们已经知道多元宇宙是一个很大的地方。"

"差不多。" Strange说。"但它更像是一个单一的、分裂的现实。被灭霸的工作暂时分开的一个整体的两部分。"

"不过，为什么会发生这种事呢?" Bruce问道。"灭霸想杀死半个宇宙。他说他打算这么做。”

"是的，他还挥舞着无限宝石。它们是我们所生活的宇宙的种子。这意味着它们比我们最初认为的更有知觉。宇宙不希望毁灭。它需要平衡。"

"所以他们没有结束半个宇宙，而是……把它一分为二？" Bruce说。

"没错。"

"这就是你在泰坦星上看到的?" Tony问道。"这就是你需要我活着的原因。把两个宇宙合二为一。"

"Stark，自大从来都不是你的问题。"Strange说。"不过，不要太相信自己。你只是解决方案的一半。"

"对不起，什么？"

"就其本身而言，你那块小小的增压磁铁不会起到任何作用。但是加上Peter和Wanda的拼图工作，你可以把这两半合在一起。非常优雅，真的。就像我说的，宇宙在寻求平衡。"

"那么，我们为什么会在这里结束呢？" Peter问道。 "对我们来说，已经过去五年了。为什么我们要回来，而不是反过去?"

"简单?" Strange耸耸肩说。"把它想象成宇宙回到了它能够控制的最接近工厂设置的状态。它回到了尽可能早的时间线。这也是为什么我们在过去的几天感觉糟透了。你可以把它想象成大约一百万次的时差反应。"

"我猜时间旅行让你疲惫不堪，"Peter笑着说。 "靠，我永远都不会习惯的。"

"你的适应程度惊人，Peter。"

"你随时都可以告诉我这一切的，你这个混蛋。"

Strange只是笑。

 

 

"什么?" Peter问道。"我脸上有东西吗?"

他自觉地擦了擦。Stark先生用奇怪的眼神看着他，Peter不确定这是什么意思。

尽管他们在如何处理剩下的无限宝石问题上没有达成一致意见，但在Stephen揭示事实后不久，会议就中断了。Peter提醒自己，他们不需要协议。决定已经做出了。问题在于如何强制执行。

尽管如此，美国队长死死地盯着他看还是让人不安。Peter还能感觉到肩胛骨之间的痒。

Stark先生优雅地懒洋洋靠在会议室外的墙上。

"你知道的，"他说。"如果让我下注，看谁来和我一起领导复仇者联盟，而Cap不在其中，我绝不会选你。"

"哎呀，谢谢，"Peter说，这话有点刺耳。好吧，他不是复仇者中经验最丰富的，但他做得很好，而Stark先生还没有真正承认这一点。他真以为当他拯救了所有人的时候，Peter只是花了几年无所事事地玩弄魔法。

"嘿，别生气，孩子。我只是说你不是显而易见的人选。我想也许T'Challa，Strange。如果事情发展变得非常奇怪的话，Quill也许也可以。"

"T'Challa有一整个国家要处理，有一半的人民消失了。他还有其他顾虑，"Peter说，他的声音比他的想象还要生气，"而且，正如我们讨论的那样，Stephen完全没有帮上忙。还有，你说话的时候听到自己的声音了吗? 或者你只是这么说出来，让我尽量往好处想?"

"不好意思?"

"你知道Wanda是我们当中能量最大的，对吧？她简直可以用一个词完结我们所有人。但你还是先选择了？Quill?"

"这……是个合理的观点。"

"而且，我不是个领导者。"

"你显然是。"Stark先生说。

他把自己推离墙壁，拍了拍Peter的肩膀。

"嘿，跟我来，孩子。"

他带着Peter沿着走廊，一直走到实验室的大致方向。

"我看到了他们看你的眼神，"Stark先生说。 "他们听从你的领导。他们尊重你的决定。该死的，因为你这样说了，Bucky就站起来，为你反对Cap。"

"我们是一起做决定。"

"是的，我能看出你的领导风格是与共同协商相适应。"

"我没有……"

"听着，我知道我不擅长这个，但我想说的是，我……你……我为你骄傲，孩子。"

这使得Peter内心砰砰直跳，胸口发紧。他真的，真的没想到。

"我……好吧。"

他们默默地走着，Peter暗自诅咒自己的笨拙，拼命地寻找谈话的新话题。他为什么会这样？

"我希望你能够允许Quill使用昆式战机，"他最后开口说。非常平稳的过渡，Parker。你真是太温文尔雅了。“Bruce说你把它改装成星际飞船了。我需要你能够让他用它去沃米尔。"

他能感觉到Tony的犹豫，但最终他还是点了点头。

"它已经加满了油，随时可以出发，"他说。 "当Quill准备好的时候，就这么告诉他。"

"谢谢您，先生。"

"所以，时间和灵魂宝石我明白的，但是让我猜猜这个。Wanda要心灵宝石做什么？这不仅仅是怀旧，对吗？这可不是保存这种东西的好理由。不是我不信任你，孩子，但是……"

Peter考虑他应该说什么。这感觉应该是私人的。一些他和Wanda之间的东西。但他不能否认Stark先生能帮上忙。他比任何人都信任他。他会做正确的事。

"我向她保证，我会帮她把Vision带回来，"他说。

"这是一个过大的承诺，"Tony说，抓着他的山羊胡子，眼神滑向Peter。

"是的，"Peter说。 "但我们达成了协议。我需要她全力以赴来扭转这一切。为了做到这一点，我答应她，一旦我们完成后，我会帮助她把Vision弄回来。这样才公平，真的。她帮我找回了生命中的挚爱，我也应当为她做同样的事情。"

Peter花了太长的时间才意识到他脱口而出说了些什么。当他意识到这一切的时候，唯有他的脚步声在走廊里回荡的。Tony在几英尺远的地方停了下来，抬起眉毛盯着Peter。

为什么，为什么，为什么，Parker，你这个愚蠢的人。

问题是，他已经习惯了这种表达方式，以至于他根本没有想过这个问题。当然，这听起来过于戏剧化，但他们原本一直都在一个戏剧化的环境中。Quill是第一个意识到这一点的人。他坐在Peter对面，他蜷缩在贝纳塔尔飞船的一个角落里，胡思乱想，完全失去了理智，直截了当地说出来，好像什么事都没有。

"这么说你爱他，是吗?"

"是的，"Peter说。"是的，我过去爱他。"

Quill点了点头。他也失去了他最爱的人。他明白这点。Wanda也是，一旦他们最后回到了地球。他们在那次损失和弥补损失的决心上是一致的。他们是悲伤的失意者，但至少他们是在一起的可悲的失意者。

但是他绝对不应该在Stark先生面前吐露这些话。他的心脏在跳动，好像要从胸腔里跳出来一样，他的肺部突然忘记了如何处理氧气。但是Stark先生却带着奇怪扭曲的调笑，所以Peter知道他并不真正理解Peter所说的话。他不知道这些。

事情是这样的，Peter知道如果Stark先生发觉了他的感受，他不会得到微笑。这种情况有两种可能性。Peter的爱意坦白要么会引起怜悯，要么会引起深深的自责。Peter Parker得不到一个幸福的结局。

这并不意味着他没有幻想过事情会有所不同。他的幻想是如此的老旧，以至于他的脑海中像播放着哪些断断续续，音质模糊的迪士尼录像带，就像他生病的时候，梅姨会拿出来放给他听。当然，他们有蓝光光碟，但这些视频有一些特别之处，陈旧反而舒适。当Peter说出"我爱你"的时候，Tony会向他伸出手，紧紧地抱着他，Peter很喜欢这种幻想。它帮助他记住，他们将永远，永远不会是真实的。

Stark先生不会知道。于是Peter强迫自己做了一个长长的深呼吸，振作起来。

"Stark先生?" 他问道。

Tony笑得更灿烂了。

"孩子，我都没想到。我知道你的梅姨要飞过来看你，但我连想都没想过你的女朋友。"

"我的女孩？" 现在Peter很困惑。

Stark先生在走廊上追上了他，令人尴尬的是，他的手弄乱了Peter的头发。他感到脸涨得通红。这是最糟糕的。绝对是最糟糕的。

"是啊，那个乖戾的，对吧？那个对我大喊财富再分配的人。”

"MJ?"

Stark先生的手比成一把枪对准他，这太可笑了，尽管Peter尴尬极了，他还是笑了。

"对了，MJ。我也可以用飞机送她过来。你们两个想要重聚是合情合理的。"

"嗯，MJ 在布朗有点忙，Stark先生。这是她的第一个学期。这真的很重要。"

"是的，我只是觉得在这种情况下……"

"什么情况?"

"妈的，孩子，你一生的挚爱?"

哦。哦。

"不，Stark先生，我不是说MJ。"

"没关系，孩子。你不必感到尴尬。我记得自己年轻时陷入爱河的感觉。"

"Stark先生，不是……"

"我知道，我知道，你不想和你的中年导师谈论这件事。"

"Stark先生，我……我是同性恋。"

"哦，"Stark先生困惑地皱着眉头说。"但我以为？"

"在我意识到这一点之前，我和MJ在高中约会了大概一秒钟，但那是……"

"很多年了，"Stark先生说。"对。我忘了对你来说那是很久以前的事了。"

在Stark先生打量他的时候，Peter笨拙地前后碾弄着自己的脚跟。

"那么，这个家伙，"Stark先生说。"我很想见见那个偷走我蜘蛛侠心脏的家伙。或者我可以让你飞过去见他。随便了。你辛苦工作了这么长时间，Peter。你应该和你的另一半重聚……”

"我们没有……”Peter打断道。

"什么?"

"我还没有真正告诉他我的感受，"Peter说。"无论如何，他并没有和我一样的感觉。"

现在Stark先生带着Peter一直以来所预料和害怕的怜悯看着他。

"这样更好，"他说，声音几乎不比耳语大。 "如果他永远不知道，至少我们还能做朋友，所以……"

"没错，"Stark先生说。

"没错，"Peter回应道。

"那么，你想去实验室炸点什么东西吗?" Stark先生邀请他。

他热情地把手放在Peter的背上。这种感觉既美妙又可怕。

"当然是的。"Peter说。

  
第三章

Tony在午夜时分赶走Peter去睡觉，实验室里弥漫着硫磺和热金属的气味。他确保这个孩子知道在哪里可以找到他的新房间，然后让星期五打开高频交直流变换器，给自己倒上一杯非常慷慨的苏格兰威士忌，然后一头扎进重新布线最新版本的反浩克装甲的工作中。Bruce带着它出去兜风后做了笔记，但是Tony还没有时间来处理这些。

他希望重复的剥离电线和重新配置盔甲的内部工作方式能够帮助缓解整个下午在他脊椎底部积聚的不舒服的情绪。

他不会介意的。这有什么好烦恼的呢？事实上，这并不困扰他。Peter是个青少年。青少年的恋爱和失恋基本上是以光速进行的。所以说真的，Peter显然爱上了一个根本配不上他的混蛋，这根本不重要。

但事实上，Peter已经不再是一个青少年了。对Tony来说，接受这个事实是件很奇怪的事情。这是在不经意间发生的。但不可否认的是，Peter长大了。

他是如此的聪明、敏锐和体贴，一个领导者，一个忠诚的指挥官。Tony习惯了过去热情而未经训练尚显稚嫩的蜘蛛侠。

他完全忽略了Peter身体的变化。最初Peter再次出现的时候，Tony太过震惊，以至于没有注意到现在的蜘蛛侠有多么不同。他更高了，高得足以让Tony不得不仰视他的眼睛。几年的时间流逝中，他的脸已经失去了稚气，颧骨和下巴轮廓分明。还有肌肉。Peter一直拥有一副体操运动员的身材，但现在展示的那副身体结构绝对是最新的。

他的嘴有点发干，Tony回想起吊在病房天花板上的那个孩子，完全展示出他的躯干，他的腹部像某种希腊雕像一样完美无瑕，除了心脏下方一道刺眼的弯曲伤疤和一长缕头发低垂在肚子上。为什么这些小小的不和谐处会让他如此震惊，他自己也说不清楚。这种景象使Tony平时忙碌的头脑暂时停止了活动，整整一分钟，他的脑子里除了自我保护的白噪音之外什么都没有。他希望Peter没有注意到。

天啊，他有点混蛋。他提醒自己，你遇见他的时候他才15岁。

Tony不愿意回想更年轻一点Peter的画面，那天他在皇后区的卧室里紧张得结结巴巴。他说，如果你有能力去帮助去别人，但你没有，那么一旦有坏事发生那么就是你的责任。还有他把Tony的手粘到门把手上，说服他对他的婶婶保守秘密一样。那个时候，他眼中的决心和热情的火苗……Tony不愿去想这些。那是一条通往地狱和诅咒的道路。

相反，Tony想要做的是找出Peter迷恋的那个混蛋，让他用血肉来弥补那个孩子破碎的心。但他是一个成年人，不会通过身体暴力来表达自己的情感，除非他人的生命或安全受到威胁。他不得不对自己重复了这句话很多次。

然后他花了很长的时间思考他所见过的每个男人，他们是否就是那个Peter确信无法回应他的感觉的神秘男人。

有个带着乐高积木和滑稽帽子的小书呆子，但是不，不，Peter对他没有表现出一点点的兴趣。学术十项全能中那个恼人的家伙？嬉皮士？但他是一个合法的欺凌弱小者，而Peter从来不喜欢这种人。也就是说可能是那个小混蛋哈利 奥斯本，Tony真的受不了那个爱拍马屁的小混蛋。他装出一副比那个知识分子窃贼一样的父亲还要好看的样子，但是他身上有些东西就是不对劲，Tony从来就不喜欢Peter和他一起玩。

也许这能够自行解决，他试图说服自己。也许现在他们的关系不那么紧张了，Peter的迷恋也会消退，他会找别人。一个更适合他的人。一个善待他的人。Tony想象出这样一个人会是什么样子。这样的想法不会有什么好结果。

只是他了解Peter，通过四年的战斗，训练课程，在实验室通宵达旦的训练，以及团队披萨之夜，了解了Peter的表情和本性。这个孩子肯定会被闪闪发光的东西分心——一套新蜘蛛侠战服，一道数学难题，一双限量版运动鞋，当Tony偶尔觉得需要奖励他的时候。

但是当他谈到这个朋友时，脸上的表情并不是他用来做那些闪闪发光，让人分心的事情的表情。很少数时候，当他谈论起某件重要的事情的时，脸上就是这样一种表情。包括关于他的本叔叔，关于他作为蜘蛛侠的职责，关于他的蜘蛛网艺术所要用到的优美数学。当Tony想到这种表情时，他的胸口觉得像要空出一块。这是一种崇敬的感情。

他又给自己倒了一杯酒，让FRIDAY换成金属音乐，把音量调到11，试图把自己的世界缩小到除了跳动的节拍、电线和连接之外什么都没有。这基本上是成功的，至少他在努力不让他的一小部分思维停留在不该停留的地方。

 

 

现在可能是十月，但是瓦坎达从来没有真正感受到空气中那种清新的秋日寒意。这是一个美丽的地方，一个城市景观无缝地融入环绕景观。在傍晚的这个时候，太阳把周围山脉上的树木染成了金黄色。

但是这样的日子让Peter对纽约，对皇后区，对他的邻居，对他所在的街区产生了深深的思念。每年的这个时候，街上所有的行人都会穿上法兰绒和围巾来抵御寒冷，空气中还会飘散着肉桂的香味，这种香味来自每个街角的咖啡店，制作南瓜香料混合物。树木将变成橙色和红色。德尔玛先生将提供自制的杏仁茶和他通常最喜欢的三明治。

他怀念这一切，怀念家的感觉。但与此同时，他不确定自己能否回到那种生活。他能做到吗？再次成为一个友好的邻居蜘蛛侠？为了保护皇后区，阻止抢劫犯和公交车祸，帮助小老太太过马路，在他经历了那么多事情和看到了那么多东西之后？

他对此没有答案。他知道May会叫他回家，他害怕当他告诉她"还没有准备好"时她脸上的表情。

他开始进行Wanda所拜托他的项目，他可以以此作为借口。但事实是，他可以在复仇者联盟的设施里工作。他只是还没有准备好回到那种熟悉但陌生的生活。

Peter专注于呼吸，保持冷静，站在酷热的停机坪上。仅仅因为未来是不确定的，并不意味着它是黯淡的，对不对？

当他看到飞机越过山的边缘时，他的心怦怦直跳。她来了。他看着飞机在地平线上越来越大，喉咙已经被泪水哽住，他看到May穿着高腰的喇叭裤和飘逸的橙色上衣从跳板上走下来时，特大号的眼镜从她的鼻子上滑落，May的头发盘成一个凌乱的发髻，他放弃了所有的伪装。他泪流满面，感到身体在颤抖。

她跑向他，踩着高得离谱的高跟鞋，但保持着平衡，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。

"Peter，"她说，紧紧地抱着他。"Peter，我向上帝发誓，如果你再做这样的事情，我会狠狠打你一顿。"

然后她把他拉了回来，在他的头边轻轻拍了一下。

"我们不会爬上外星飞船去兜他妈的风，Peter。"

Peter发出一声含泪的笑声，最后他的泪水从眼中涌了出来。是的，他不受控制的言语是从梅姨那里学来的。

"是的，女士。"他抽了抽鼻子，几乎控制不住自己的哽咽。

她把他的额头靠到自己的额头上，一只冰凉的手搭在他的脖子后面，这样她就可以看着他的眼睛。

这种拥抱是如此熟悉。当他的父母失踪时，当本叔叔去世时，当他因为失去他的战服和在Stark工业实习机会哭着回家时，遇到了巨大失败时，她就这样抱着他，但现在不同了。他长高了几英寸，她不得不把他的脖子往下拉，然后用力踮脚，这样他们头部相平。在他的手下，May的骨头感觉很小，像小鸟一样，这是以前从未有过的感觉。这让他既高兴又悲伤。

"我想死你了，Peter。"她说。

"我也想你。"他闪烁着泪光低声说。

在他最黑暗的时刻——在一次失败的测试或者另一次与Stephen的令人沮丧的循环的争论之后——他想他再也不会有梅姨这么对待安慰他了。但他确实成功了。他用武力把这一切从宇宙中夺回来，他不会让它再次被夺走。

"来吧，"他说，把她的手握在他的两只手里。"我有好多东西要给你看。你不会相信这座城市。”

"我打赌这肯定很棒，Peter，"她说。 "你一会儿要带我去购物。但首先我想听到发生了什么。”

Peter拉着她的手，把她拉向凉爽的建筑物。

"没什么好说的，"他说。

"胡说，"May反驳道。"我们等会去吃饭，坐一会儿。你要告诉我过去五年你一直在做什么。我要听所有的经历。这里有泰国菜吗?"

Peter笑了，神采奕奕，无忧无虑。

"当然，"他说。"他们当然有泰国菜。"

 

 

第二天早上，Tony宿醉未醒，心情不好。星期五早上11点刚过，他从电脑键盘上前的小睡中醒来，得知神盾局的负责人Coulson已经抵达瓦坎达，想要听取汇报。

他在离实验室不远的小厨房里煮咖啡，向刚刚开始一天工作的Shuri公主打着朦胧的招呼，和她的实验室技术人员匆匆忙忙说了几句话。

"你看起来有点糟糕，殖民者，"她对他说，当他有点蹒跚地走来走去时，一只保护性的手拿过他的杯子。

"公主殿下，您还是那么容光焕发，"他打着哈欠说。 "你的秘诀是什么？沐浴在压迫者的鲜血中？可爱的猫咪视频？我觉得对你来说两者都有可能，这是一种赞美。"

"实际上，我发现一整晚的睡眠效果非常好，"她说。"你有空应该试试。"

"嘿，现在，让我们不要发疯!" Tony走开的时候向她挥了挥手。

他洗完澡，换上另一件黑色带子的T恤，搭配一件夹克和牛仔裤，最后在一间低层会议室里找到了Coulson。这时，他估计那个人会一直等着他，而且他也搞不清楚他说的汇报到底是什么意思。

复仇者已经与神盾局紧密合作，在他们的努力下，Coulson从Clint那里得到了内部独家消息，所以应该没有什么他不知道。

Coulson穿着无可挑剔的灰色阿玛尼，Tony慢吞吞地走进会议室，喝着当天的第三杯咖啡。他从Strange那里拿回了他的星际迷航杯子。它太大了，而且是他在整个建筑群周围找到的唯一一个可以容纳大量咖啡的杯子。他可能太感情用事了，但是如果某些东西完美地实现了它的目的，那就太好了。

"特工局长，"他向Coulson点头致意。"什么风把您吹来了？我还以为你这些天只是来找战利品的。”

"像往常一样，Stark，我不知道你在说什么。"

Coulson的语气干巴巴的，毫无情感。Tony只是笑着。房间右后角的天花板瓷砖有点摇晃。Clint越来越马虎了。

"当然，当然，"他说。"可是你想要什么呢？我还有事要做。重要的事情。"

"我们需要听取……"

"再说一次，探员。我知道的你都知道了。我觉得我一直都很开放。毕竟，如果你想保持浪漫，沟通是关键，你不觉得吗?"

他和Coulson面面相觑，双双扬起眉毛——Tony是右，Coulson是左。

Coulson先眨了眨眼，Tony轻声笑了起来。

"我需要和蜘蛛侠谈谈，"他说。 "我的消息来源告诉我，他最有可能掌握一些对神盾局的未来至关重要的信息。"

"好吧，听起来很不吉利，但这不能解释你为什么早上在这个点把我叫到这儿来。"

"天啊，Stark，已经中午了。"

"三点以后我才能把工作做到最好，"Tony边说边喝着咖啡。"回答问题。"

"我的消息来源……"

Tony对着拳头假装咳嗽。

"Barton，"他把这一声咳出来。

"我的线人，"Coulson重申。 "他还跟我表明，如果我在和他谈话之前得到你的同意，事情会变得更加和平。"

"这真是……非常有见地。干得好，Barton。"他对着天花板喊道。

从上面传来一声沮丧的怒吼，然后Clint从天花板上跳下来。

"我的原话是'你最好先征得Stark老爹的同意，否则他很可能会挑起另一场该死的超级英雄战争，"'他一边倒地一边咕哝着说。

Tony对这种措辞感到很不舒服。

"我不是任何人的爸爸，"他咬紧牙关说。

Clint只是哼了一声。

"本来可以骗过我的。"

"他还是个孩子。我有保护欲。"

"他不是，而你有强迫症。"

Tony对此没有异议。

"土豆，西红柿，"他说，不屑地挥舞着双手。

"我需要和他谈谈，Stark。"Coulson说。

Tony深深地发出一声孩子气的叹息。

""好吧，但是任何问题我都在场。 "

"但你不能干涉。"Coulson反驳道。

"那要看什么问题了。"Tony磨磨蹭蹭地说。

他不喜欢这样。当然，自从他们驱逐了绝大多数的纳粹分子之后，神盾局并没有做出什么糟糕的工作，但是他不认为他们不会对Peter神奇的生物学魔术不动心，这真是可笑的天真。而这只是他能提供给他们的冰山一角。

至少在瓦坎达神盾局的权威这里基本上是零，Tony对情况有一定的控制。尽管他相信Coulson是个好人，但他并不完全信任他，如果给他一个机会，他不会为了"更大的利益"做出牺牲，即使这样做可能会危及Peter。

如果Tony在那里，他至少可以防止Peter泄露太多的信息，一旦他们离开瓦坎达这个隐蔽的国家，神盾局可能对Peter采取更多的安全控制

"Tony，别这么混蛋，"Clint说。

"你是一个告密者，你这个小密探，"他反驳道。"上次复仇者联盟内部对抗的时候发生了什么事?"

"嘿，我考虑到了每个人的最大利益..."

"闭嘴。好吧。我去看看那孩子有没有时间聊天。但是你们两个都要呆在自己的位置上，"他一边说，一边在两人之间来回指着。 "这不是一场审讯。这个孩子是帮了你的忙。"

他在两个人中的任何一个作出回应之前就悄悄地离开了。他真的很生Clint的气，尽管他知道自己并没有真正的权利。人们很快就明白，Clint最重要的忠诚之一是对Phil Coulson。

 

当他走向Peter的房间时，他认为自己吓到了走在瓦坎达国会大厦走廊上的几个人。毫无疑问，国王亲卫队的朵拉 米拉杰并没有被他吓倒，但其他日常工作人员似乎有点被他的目光所吓倒。

当他到达Peter门口时，他没有敲门，也没有等待，直接闯了进去，当他发现Peter和May躺在床上看迪士尼电影时，他立刻后悔了。

他们没有马上注意到他。Peter的头枕在May的大腿上，她用手指梳理着他那蓬乱的棕色头发，而屏幕上的角色正在歌唱着她并没有恋爱。

"不是我不想，只是我不知道自己适合哪里。就像，这一切感觉真的很遥远，"Peter说。

May对他哼了一声，Tony抢在无意中听到的Peter重要的自白之前开始说话。

"May Parker，每次见到你都显得更可爱了。我是说，老实讲，你是不是让Strange在你身上施展魔法让你的年龄倒退？我也很想知道，因为我需要这样的符咒。"

"Tony!" 她惊叫着，脸上闪过一丝微笑，然后优雅地从床上起来，走过去紧紧地拥抱了他。 "谢谢你把我的孩子带回家。"

"嘿，据我所知，大部分工作都是他做的，"Tony回应道。

"他就是这样一个优等生。"

他永远不会忘记上次坐在May厨房的餐桌旁，脸上还带着另一个星球的污垢，告诉她Peter已经不在了。

"我会把他找回来的，"他对她说。"我会把他带回来的，我发誓。"

"你他妈的最好这样，Stark先生，"她含着眼泪说。"不然我会亲手了结你。我不管你是什么样的超级英雄。"

老实说，他真的没有想到他们中的任何一个人能够从中康复，但是他们现在又在一起了。他情不自禁。他用双臂紧紧地搂住她的腰，抱着她转圈，开心地笑。

Tony有点过于兴奋地，他们最终倒在床上。Tony的胳膊碰到了Peter的腿，他用手勾住他的脚踝，抬头看着他，微笑着，他能感觉到自己不对劲。他不去想那些忧虑之事。他感到一种前所未有的轻松。

奇怪的悲伤。他们本不该这样的。

"Peter，"他说，过早地停止了笑声，努力让自己的脸看起来更严肃。"我需要你为我做件事。这很重要。准备好了吗?"

Peter严肃地低头看着他，点了点头。

"Peter，在那种情况下你不能笑。你必须不惜一切代价避免笑出来。你明白吗？不，要，微笑。”

孩子立刻把脸拧了起来，防止嘴唇向上翘。哦，Tony会把他击垮的。

"我是认真的，孩子。你不能笑，你敢。"

Peter的脸抽搐了一下，把嘴巴往上拧得更紧了。

Tony在Peter的小腿后面上下挠动大拇指，他知道这样会使Peter感到痒痒，特别是Peter的感官都比常人过度敏感。

"做得很好，孩子。要坚持下去。"

当Peter的憋笑停止时，他的笑容就像太阳穿过云层。然后他笑着把Tony踢开，倒在床垫上。他说："这不公平。"。

Tony的眼睛转向May，May用一种柔和朦胧的眼神看着他们。

"永远不会，孩子。"他说。

"嘿，"Peter说着，翻了个身， "今天下午我打算带May去市场。逛逛街，欣赏一下当地的风土人情。你想和我们一起去吗？有个家伙做了最好吃的木薯饺子，你真的……"

"不，孩子。我会让你们两个有一些家庭团聚的时间。但在你们观光之前，我其实是有目的来到这里的。"

"哦?"

"神盾局的主管来了。他想和你谈谈。"

Peter坐直了，然后又皱起了眉头。

"Fury来了?"

"不，不。新来的。Phil Coulson。他说想问你几个问题。如果你不想的话就不用了，Peter。但是如果你不介意的话，我会一直陪着你的。你不会有什么问题的。"

Peter点了点头。

"好的，我会去的。"

他站起来，环顾房间，寻找他的鞋子。他还穿着回来时穿的衣服。该死，Tony得给他找点别的衣服穿。

"May，我尽量过几个小时再回来吧？如果你需要，我可以打电话给别人？Wanda还是……"

"不，不，我很好。你去吧。我在这附近走一下，"May说。 "我们一会儿再聊。"

 

 

Tony从来就不擅长静静地坐着听别人说话。但他还是来了。他已经在这个房间的后面坐了一个小时，而Coulson带着Peter回顾他响指后他的时间线上所经历的每一个细节。Tony的腿在桌子下面动来动去，他在玻璃桌面上敲出越来越复杂的节奏。

这并不是说它不有趣，但Tony已经通过所有Peter的详细笔记了解到他的工作，很难集中精神于门外汉视角的版本。与他心目中的英雄美国队长不同，Coulson似乎并不关心几颗无限宝石的存在。

当Peter告诉他时，他只是点点头，轻轻地说。"看起来他们得到了很好的处置。"

Tony想知道Coulson在这里的目的是什么。他已经把Peter的笔记转发给他了，他还有科学家来解释这一切。他在追求别的东西，达到一个目的。他在试图放松Peter，好让他可能会踏入陷阱。

"那么，Parker先生，当你和你的同伴在释放这个咒语的时候……"

"我们可以……"Peter打断了他。"我的意思是，如果说有什么区别的话，它更像是一个公式。毕竟，魔法只是我们尚未完全理解的科学。我们不是在哈利波特里。不过，那会有多酷啊？我只是说说而已，但我们生活在一个有种族灭绝的外星人和百年超级士兵的世界。Quill告诉我，有个女人能用她的拳头射出火焰，向其他蓝色外星人发起进攻。我是说，火焰之拳。这有多坏？无论如何，我想说的是，如果我们拥有这一切，肯定会有一些龙在某个地方，我认为找到它们并驯服它们应该是国际优先考虑的事情。"

Tony从无精打采的状态中坐了起来，抬起眉毛，向Peter投去询问的目光。也许孩子也能感觉到？Coulson终于把范围缩小到自己的观点上了。Peter总是东拉西扯，但是他很聪明，Tony没法不去想他用这张有才能的嘴为自己服务。我不是那个意思，他尖锐地告诉自己的身体。你这个下流的男人。

"好吧……”Coulson说。

"我的意思是，告诉我，你内心没有一丁点儿想成为龙骑士的念头吧，Coulson局长，因为我不会相信你的。"

"这很有趣，Parker先生，但我想知道的是神盾局在你的工作中扮演了什么角色？我们提供技术支持了吗？还是监管工作？"

"为什么神盾局要参与进来，局长?" Peter问道，他的语气突然变冷了。

是的。Coulson触到了他的痛处。

"原谅我，Parker先生。只是整个情况都在我们的掌控之中。我假设你和神盾局的人有联系，如果只是像Stark先生经历下我们只是提供技术更新的话。"

"我想我们已经达成共识了，局长，Stark先生和我对这个问题有非常不同的看法。"

Coulson微笑着，但是笑意没有传达到他的眼睛。

"你的联系人是谁，Parker先生？是Fury局长吗?"

Peter默默地盯着他。

"那么如果是的话呢?" 他终于问道。

"然后我会问你，Parker先生，为什么Nick Fury没有和你自己以及你的其他同伴一起出现。"

Peter叹了口气，他的脸在他张开的双手里埋了一会儿，然后再次露出来，坚忍地看着Coulson的眼睛。

"我想这并不重要，"他说。"你想以叛国罪起诉我，你已经可以了，因为我还没有签署协议，而且我也不打算这么做。Fury局长最初是我们和神盾局的联系人。他把自己的总部设在瓦坎达，但在我们试图颠覆一切的一年之后，他和世界理事会的其他成员变得焦躁不安。Fury局长告诉我们，我们需要把这个项目搁置一边，回到现役的维和工作中去。当时情况有些不稳定。"

"你怎么回应的?"

"我不同意，"Peter说。"激烈地。"

"我为什么要控告你叛国罪呢，Parker先生?"

"嗯，我违背了来自顺盾局局长和世界理事会的直接命令，"Peter说，然后继续低声说，语速很快。"还有，我把他赶出了这个国家。"

"你什么?" Tony难以置信地喊。

"你说什么?" Coulson问道。

"当然是在国王T'Challa的允许下，"Peter澄清说，好像这样会让事情的进展变得更好。

Tony胸中泛起阵阵笑声。他竭力忍住泪水，眼睛湿润了，“哦，我的上帝，”他说。“今天是最棒的一天。”

"你把Fury局长赶出了这个国家?" Coulson眨眼的飞速透露出他的震惊。他的语气仍然沉稳。

"我有点不得不把他打晕，然后把他送上离开瓦坎达的飞机。"

Tony笑得肚子发疼。

"你居然，"他喘着气说。"你打晕了Fury。"

"他的头很硬，"Peter冷冷地说。"这比我预想的还需要力气。"

"这么说你不知道Nick Fury在哪儿?" Coulson问道。

"不，先生。" Peter说，"恐怕在那之后，我们切断了与神盾局的联系，尽管T'Challa的手下经常在边境拦截神盾局的间谍。"

"该死。"Coulson狠狠地说。

"对不起?" Peter提议。

"没关系，"Coulson说，语气上并不令人信服。"这本来就不该是我的工作，你知道吗？我本质上是一个幕后工作者。"

Tony努力控制自己的笑声，Peter同情地看了Coulson一眼，拍了拍他的肩膀。

"嘿，伙计。我很抱歉。"

"你不知道他可能在哪儿吗?"

"如果让我猜的话？他正忙着组建一个新的团队。这真是十足他的风格。但是在我把他踢出去之后，我就不再注意他的闲事了，你知道吗?"

"对。"

"看，"Peter说，一时看起来不太确定。 "如果你真的需要找到他，我认识一个很擅长追踪人的家伙。这在他的工作描述中有提到一点。"

"我……谢谢你，Parker先生。这将非常有帮助。"

"但你应该提前知道，因为他真的不是一个容易相处的人。"

"神盾局需要它的领袖，Parker先生。"

"你说了算，伙计，"Peter说。

随着一声叹息，他从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了一个联系人的电话，将视频聊天转到全息图屏幕上，这样Coulson就可以看到一切。

一个尖利的嗓子在叫着“Baby Boy!!!”响了几声后，一张戴面具的脸映入眼帘，红色的脸上长着熊猫般的大眼睛。Tony的胃开始下沉。

"嘿，Wayde，最近怎么样?"

"哦，别装得好像你不知道它怎么样，宝贝，"戴面具的男人说，白色的眼球暗示性地缩小了。 "如果你想再来一次，我随时乐意效劳。"

Peter翻了个白眼。

"我真的需要你帮我个忙，Wayde。"

"噢，我觉得你总是打电话来问我工作的事情，Petey。你知道只工作不玩耍的后果。"

"我以为奈特回来了，"Peter说。 "这难道不意味着你的娱乐时间已经被预定了吗?"

"哦，宝贝，你不知道，"他高声说。 "但是我告诉了他所有关于你的事情，还有你那漂亮的，漂亮的屁股，他说如果你有心情的话，什么时候也可以加入我们。他是个机器人，Pete。十英寸，真正的钢铁。"

搞什么，搞什么，搞什么？Tony的大脑顿住了。他是中风了吗？他闻到黄油吐司的味道了吗？

"好吧，我一定会记住的，"Peter说。然后Tony简直不敢相信他眨了眨眼睛。"不过说真的，伙计，我需要你帮我个忙。打电话给那个黑人住宅区奇怪的长得像阿基拉的人。"

"没问题，伙计。这完全可以是你本周的坏蛋之一。"

Peter扬了扬眉毛回应。

"好吧，好吧，"那个男人生气地说。"那个丑八怪是我的人。我会找到他。还有什么需要吗我的宝贝男孩？"

"事实上，我需要你追踪Nick Fury。"

"Nick Fury？就是那个神盾局的家伙？那……这对我来说可能有点吃不消，Petey。那些纳粹混蛋无处不在，他们不会停手的。"

"我不希望你杀了他，"Peter说，举起双手。 "拜托你，拜托你不要杀他。我只需要你找到他。Wayde，这是神盾局代理局长Phil Coulson。Coulson局长，Wayde Wilson，别名死侍。"

"你看起来很眼熟，"死侍说。"你不是死神夫人的熟人吧？我从不会忘记一张脸。"

"我们只是简单地相互介绍了一下，"Coulson说着，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，好像在试图抵御头痛。

"酷!" 死侍说。"复活的伙伴!"

"太好了，"Peter边说边把谈话继续下去。"谢谢，Wayde。如果你发现了什么，你会告诉Coulson局长吧?"

"没问题，宝贝儿。"

"你肯定不会杀他?"

死侍沉默了很长一段时间。

"Wayde。"

"是的，好吧，"他说。"绝对不会杀了他。"

"好死侍。"

"哦，宝贝，当你这样说话的时候，你知道我真想让你弯下腰然后……"

"再见Wayde!" Peter喊了一声，很快就挂断了电话。他的耳尖红红的，脸颊是淡粉红色。

"谢谢你，Parker先生，"Coulson说。"我想。"

"是的，我也不能确定，"Peter说。 "但是祝你和他好运。我们谈完了吗?"

"是的。我感谢你的坦率。"

Coulson站起来和Peter握手。

"Stark，"他一边说，一边把他们两个都招呼出了房间。

当Peter和Tony走回Peter的房间时，一路沉默。

"那么，Peter，"Tony觉得难以启齿，"你有没有可能，只是有可能，和死侍睡过?"

Peter又涨红了脸，他的整个脸都变成了耳朵那种鲜红的颜色，紧张地踱着步。

"我的意思是，就一次？嗯，可能不止一次。只有几次……我的意思是，肯定不超过几次？是的。当然。这样。"

"我靠，Peter。死侍？那个雇佣兵？你疯了吗?"

"他实际上是一个非常好的人，"Peter说，一边踢着一块想象中的石头，把脸藏起来不让Tony看到。 "他表现得很好，但他真的在努力做得更好。我还在纽约的时候，我们经常一起巡逻什么的。"

Tony的脑子里闪过一个非常可怕的念头。

"等等，他不是你的那个……"

"不!" Peter说着，眼睛睁得大大的，双手防御地举起，他转过身来面对Tony。"上帝，不！我没有，Wayde和一个来自未来的时间旅行半机械人类有着认真的，长期的关系，奈特。我从没见过他，但Wayde很喜欢他。"

Tony松了一口气。他仍然不能完全理解Peter和死侍的关系……不，就是不能。有些事情是大脑无法处理的，在过去的几天里，Tony的脑子里已经有太多这样的事情盘旋了。

"听着，孩子，我在实验室有些事情要做，"这是个谎言，但他需要一些时间来消化。"你先回去见你的婶婶？一会儿见?"

"哦，对了，我差点忘了，"Peter说。"今天是星期二。"

"嗯，你需要提醒自己吗，孩子，还是这有什么意义呢?"

"这是团队晚餐之夜，"Peter说，似乎这是显而易见的。

星期二总是复仇者的团队晚餐时间，即使他们只剩下很少的团队成员。通常只有Peter，Rhodey和Tony。以前有时候Vision也在附近，但是他经常去看望Wanda。Tony几乎忘记了这些事。

"对。"

"梅姨在给我做我奶奶版本的意大利面和肉丸子。"

Tony怀疑地看了Peter一眼。当他试图得到她的好感时，他被迫吃了太多的May Parker的饭菜。这从来都不是愉快的经历。

"我知道，我知道，"Peter说。"但她带来了我奶奶的食谱卡和所有东西，只要我在场，确保她不会即兴发挥，事实上效果不错。"

"所以你的意思是你在做团队晚餐，"Tony反驳道。

"是的，"Peter笑着说，他的肩膀撞到了Tony的肩膀上，一股暖流顺着他的身体而下。 "我在做晚饭。梅姨会在旁边看着我做，如果我觉得她能处理好的话，她会偶尔搅拌一下。你应该会想来吃我为你精心准备的食物吧。还有，多带点酒，以防她在我背后耍花招。"

"好吧，我怎么能拒绝这样的邀请呢?"

"还有，也许可以邀请Captain?" Peter的建议有点谨慎。"我不认为我现在是他最喜欢的人，但他不应该被排除在外。"

"你为什么这么叫他?" Tony想问这个一直困扰他的问题之一。"不是Steve，不是美国队长。这是个正式和无礼的奇怪混合。"

"嗯，我不能叫他Steve，我们并不是很熟，"Peter说。"我最后一次见到他是大概八年前，当时他在德国向我扔了一架飞机。叫他美国队长只会让他看起来更……英勇。"

"嗯，他是个英雄，"Tony说。

"无意冒犯，先生。我知道你从小就听说过他的光荣、勇敢的故事，但我个人绝对没有经历过这些。我知道的是当他和一个孩子打架的时候，他完全不在乎他做了什么，然后他差点杀了你。现在，也许我不知道整个故事的来龙去脉，但如果他想让我对他另眼相看，他就必须证明自己。”

Tony沉浸在这些话语中，以至于他没有注意到Peter在做这个简短的演讲时紧紧握着他的手。就像是感官过载。有太多的正面情绪涌入了。他不知所措，转过身去，把手从Peter的手掌里抽了出来。

"好吧，孩子。你想怎么称呼他都行。"

"你会请他来吃饭吗?"

Tony猛地点了点头。

""你也会来吗？你看起来需要好好吃一顿，先生。"

"别老缠着我，孩子。你比你想象的还要烦人。"

Peter坚持不懈地拽着他的胳膊，强迫他转过身来。

""那么，你会来吗？这是一个传统。"

"是的，孩子，"Tony说。"是啊，我无论如何都不会错过的。"

该死，这是真的。

 

第四章

意大利面酱里有太多的辣椒片——May总是随着她的心情来调味，而不是她的味蕾——并且肉丸的口感很奇怪，说明她偷偷混合了蔬菜。但最终，它还是可以食用的，Peter确保餐桌上有足够的基安蒂红葡萄酒来缓解这顿饭的缺陷。

团队成员如此之多，以至于他们无法围坐在公共区域的大餐桌旁，所以他们分散在邻近起居室的矮沙发和椅子上。严格来说，这也属于皇室生活区的一部分，但显然是为皇室访客准备的，所以它远离首都的中心，透过一面墙的窗户可以看到山脉。

当每个人都吃饱了以后，他们分堆趴在起居室里聊天。Peter环顾拥挤的房间时，心里充满了喜悦。

Natasha和Bruce四仰八叉地躺在地板上，两腿钩在一张咖啡桌上，头靠在一起。火箭、格鲁特和Thor在餐桌上玩一些复杂的纸牌游戏。Peter不能完全理解规则，但似乎火箭正试图让Thor把他的假眼放进罐子里。

"我想说的是，伙计，如果你的牌像你说的那么好，你就没什么好担心的了。"浣熊坚持说。

"l am Groot。"格鲁特表示同意。

Peter一直在努力学习格鲁特的语言。这很有意思。一种完全基于音调的语言，就像用了超级英雄激素的中国话。老实说，他在这门语言的进程上还没走多远。

当他经过Quill时，他友好地拍了一下Quill的后背，与Rhodey进行了轻松的交谈，Rhodey在长时间的部署后才回来报到。

"好吧，好吧，再解释一遍，"Quill正在向Rhodey询问。"在这个游戏中，每个人都和凯文培根有关吗?"

他的语气充满了惊奇。Peter很高兴今晚能放松一下。明天早上，他和其他的守护者们前往沃尔米尔。Stephen同意和他们一起去，以便他们路上向他商议困惑，因为显然他已经完成了一场人格移植手术，现在唯一想做的就是提供帮助。

Peter甚至和Rogers队长交换了一个不带敌意的点头，Rogers队长和Clint以及令人费解的Coulson主任坐在一条靠墙的长椅上。

Peter靠在窗户的墙上，这样他就可以观察整个聚会，眼睛扫视着角落里的Nakia和T'Challa，Sam和德拉克斯在壁炉边发生了起码看起来还算友好的争吵，他的目光最后落在Stark先生和May身上，他们肩并肩坐在一张沙发上。

他觉得他们两个突然相处得很好，这很奇怪。在去泰坦之前，May对Stark先生总是很生气，说他总是把Peter拉进不必要的麻烦中——这是她的原话，不是他的——只要Peter一提到这个人，她就非常生气。他已经尽了最大的努力使他们两人和平相处，但是当May决定了什么的时候，就很难改变她的想法了。

但是很明显，一些重大的事情发生了变化，May坐在他身边，仰着头，对他说的话大笑，哦，上帝。不不不不。May绝对不能和他的，他的... 和他的Tony调情。但是Peter Parker从来没有幸运地恋爱过，所以她当然可以泡他。当然，他也可以做出回应，斜下身子靠近她，那双闪烁的深邃眼睛，脸上露出恶作剧的微笑。

Peter回想起今天下午Stark先生来到他的房间时，他和May紧紧抱在一起的样子。他把目光移开，用双手揉揉脸。他不能想这些。肯定是睡眠不足导致他精神紧张。即使在最理想的情况下，他也睡不好，但是和May在一起总是无法平静入眠。

她坚持说她来访时不需要准备自己的房间。

"天哪，Peter，这个房间几乎和我们整个公寓一样大，"她说。

她称之为"我们的公寓"，这就像是对他腹腔的一记重拳，就好像她在那里给他留了一个位置。好像他真的可以回到过去一样。他只要开口就行了。

后果就是，她把她的东西扔到他的床上，让他睡在一个又大又松软的沙发上时，他没有来得及争辩。这里其实很舒服，但是Peter自从她来到这里就没有睡过觉，因为如果他睡觉，他就会做恶梦，他不能忍受让她接触这些。在他让她经历了这么多之后，她应该得到一些安宁。此外，他的噩梦实际上更像是夜惊，当他睡梦中的大脑确信他在为生命而战时，他无法真正控制自己的力量。他不免担心，如果她试图把他从他的尖叫和恐惧中弄醒，他可能会伤害到她。

"什么这么糟，嗯？Boss？" Bucky站在他旁边，碰了碰他的肩膀。

"啊，"Peter回答，更用力地揉着眼睛。

"哦，"Bucky说。 "我想情况真的有那么糟糕。"

Peter抬起头来，看到May的腿搭在Stark先生的腿上，脱掉了一只鞋，他在给她做足底按摩。这他妈的搞什么？

"这么说你也看出来了?" 他问道。

"是的，Boss。那边那两个人正在目光缠绵。为你哀悼，哈哈。"

"谢谢。"

Bucky把一只银酒瓶轻轻推了一下，Peter接过酒瓶。

"偷了一些Natasha房间里的伏特加。小心点，它的口感很平滑，很容易让你醉倒在地。"

"听起来对我来说是个不错的解决方案，"Peter边说边拿起瓶子大口喝了一大口。他的蜘蛛侠新陈代谢速度意味着要把他灌醉需要很大的代价。Natasha藏在衣柜后面的就是为数不多能够做到这点的东西之一。在复仇者联盟的一个周末，他发现了她的藏酒处。在德国那次事件发生后，这里已经变得相当空了，Natasha这样的在逃人员都没有机会清理他们的房间。

"你现在知道这是我的了吧?" Peter问Bucky。

"各尽所能，各取所需。"Bucky笑着引用一句话。

"难道苏联的大脑实验不应该毁了你的马克思主义吗?"

"不，在俄罗斯人抓住我之前，我母亲就把这句话灌输到我脑子里了。战前她是工会的组织者。"

"嗯，我很感激你愿意帮助一个同志，"Peter说又喝了一大口。

"孩子，你的瓶里最好是果汁!"

Stark先生的声音穿过房间，几乎每个人的头都转向Peter的方向，Peter差点被酒呛到，脸红得厉害。

"妈的，我的生活到底是什么?" 他低声调整呼吸。Bucky拍了拍Peter的肩膀以示声援。

Stark先生小心翼翼地把May的脚放回地面，朝Peter走去，戏剧化地指着Peter手里的酒瓶。May现在站起来了，眉毛关切地拧在一起。

当Stark先生走到他跟前时，他伸出手直接去抓那个瓶子。

"给我，"他说。"现在。"

Peter把酒瓶拉近自己的身体。

"不，"他说。"What the hell，Stark先生?"

"相信我，孩子，你不会想走上青少年酗酒的道路的。这是我的经验之谈。记住我们说过的话，你不会做任何我会做的事……"

"也不干任何你不会做的事。灰色地带。是的，我记得。"

他记得的是，当Stark先生俯下身来，Peter以为他们要拥抱时，他整个青少年的身体就像一棵的圣诞树一样亮了起来。他还记得那个离他如此之近的人身上散发出的异样而又强烈的热量，在他昂贵的须后水下面有机油和金属的味道。好吧，这就是Peter质疑自己性取向的开始，如果他真的要指出这一点的话。

"听着，孩子，等你到了合法饮酒的年龄，我会亲自用我的好酒把你灌醉，但在那之前，你要把它吐掉，几年都别沾一滴酒精。"

好的。也许这现在说得通，但这让Peter感觉自己很渺小。当一个人的爱慕对象公然和抚养你长大的女人调情，然后误以为你是个十几岁的少年时，这是对自尊心的一次强烈打击。不过，这就是你一贯走的Parker运。

因此，Peter没有像孩子一样争吵或抱怨，他只是对着Stark先生的目光，挑起一侧眉毛。

"空中有一分钱，"他说。

Stark先生的脸在困惑中扭曲起来，然后困惑变成了现实，他用手梳理着自己的头发。揉在里面的护发产品可以让它从一百万种的方向上竖起来，他看起来如此可爱和有趣，以至于即使Peter还在生他的气，他也忍不住微笑。是的。真的是这种感觉。

"硬币掉了，"Peter说完，又喝了一大口伏特加。至少，这种灼伤还是有点安慰作用的。

"说实话，孩子，我没有什么台阶可下了。"

"先生，你确实把自己描述得有点儿为难，但我想你已经习惯了。"

"这是一个很好的观点，"他说，然后把注意力转向整个房间。 "好了，各位。做你们自己的事!"

在他的命令下，房间里再次充满了热烈的聊天声。

"干得好，先生，"Peter说。

"谢谢，孩子。抱歉，我对你的事情横插一脚，"Stark先生说。 "只是... 需要一些时间来适应全新改良的Peter Parker。百分之一百的更新。”

"你知道，Stark先生，"Peter一边说，一边碰运气，因为他以前从未见过Tony Stark自我反省过，而突然出现的可能性是很有趣的。 "如果你不再叫我孩子，这可能会对你有点帮助。"

男人的头歪向一边，思考了一会儿，Peter想，这事真的会这么简单吗？他真的只需要开口吗？Stark先生的头转向另一个角度，他透过又长又黑的睫毛抬头看着Peter。

"我可以做到的，Pete，"他说，他的声音降低到让Peter浑身颤抖的音域。 "如果你不再叫我Stark先生。"

该死。这应该是件简单的事。他所要做的就是直呼Stark先生的名字。但这并不容易。他太了解自己了。对于一个表面上有秘密身份的人来说，Peter是一个糟糕的说谎者。他相信自己一旦说漏嘴叫他Tony，Stark先生就能听出Peter对他有多么着迷。他只是在自己的幻想中叫他Tony。

他们站在那里，互相看着对方，为了什么，时间一定过去很久了。Peter知道太久了。他需要把目光移开。他有话要说。

"来吧，Pete。"Stark先生露出一口白牙说。"你能做到的。只有四个小字母。"

"但是你一直告诉我要注意措辞，Stark先生。"

Stark先生笑了，把头朝后仰。尽管如此，当他从Peter身边退后一步并说："如你所愿，孩子"，他的眼睛里还是有些不对劲。

当他走开的时候，Peter觉得自己好像输了一场他甚至没有意识到自己在玩的博弈游戏。

聚会很快就结束了，Peter和May回到了他的房间。当Peter打开灯的时候，他发现了一个顶部有褶皱的棕色纸袋，卷起来放在床的中央。 "你值得最好的——TS"，是Stark先生圆圆的笔迹。当他打开它，他发现了一瓶长瓶装的格兰菲迪威士忌，里面的酒在灯下闪着深琥珀色。

Peter的喉咙发干，他把它握在手里，玻璃瓶摸起来凉凉的。

"那是什么?" May问道，走到他身边，看着他的肩膀。当她看到的时候，她低低地吹了一声口哨。

"Stark先生送来的礼物，"他喃喃自语。

"哇，我觉得那东西挺贵的，Peter，"她说。

"他确实没有一点节约意识，"Peter回答。

"也许我们应该把它留到一个特殊的场合，"她一边说，一边把手放在他的肩胛骨上。 "比如你的毕业典礼。"

Peter马上紧张起来。他应该预见到这一切。这两天来她太随和了。May是美好的，但是亲和力并不是她许多积极的品质之一。

"是啊，我想我错过了毕业典礼，对吧?" 他轻轻地说，含糊地说，他仍然有可能避免冲突。

"我刚才和Tony谈过，他说他在麻省理工很有影响力，"May说。"如果可以的话，我会把你留在离家近的地方，但是坐公共汽车去波士顿只需要几个小时。你可以在周末回家。他们有很好的科学项目，Peter。你在那里会有很出色的成就的。"

Peter摇摇头。他考虑过这个问题-——Ned在纽约大学毕学习，MJ在布朗大学——但他无法接受这个事实，他无法忍受再浪费自己四年的生命去讨好那些知识不如自己想象的丰富的教授，在他本可以从事实际应用工作的时候却埋头于书本。

"有什么意义呢，May?" 他说的时候感觉自己很渺小。她非常想让他过上那种正常的生活，但不明白Peter不想要，现在不想，也许他从来没有过。

"为了学习，为了获得学位，"她说。"Peter，亲爱的，你很有潜力。你可以做任何事。我只是想给你所有的成功机会。这也是你应得的，Peter。你应该有机会成为一个大学生，弄清楚你是谁。"

"我已经这样做了，"他说。"我知道这对你来说很难。对你来说，我还是18岁，还不知道自己是谁。但那是多年前的我，May。我还是想做那个不负责任的孩子。那时候，我恨不得去麻省理工学院，在优秀的教授手下学习，周末还能去朋友派对。但那不是现在的我。我……我已经长大了，知道自己想要的不止这些。"

"亲爱的，"她说，她的眼睛里噙满了泪水。 "你仍然可以拥有它。你有机会回去。"

"回不去了。"他小声说。

然后他清清嗓子，挺了挺肩膀。

"我在实验室里还有些事情要处理。你该上床睡觉了。祝你晚上愉快。"

他亲吻她的脸颊，以示他没有生气。他只是不想再谈这件事了。

 

 

 

当晚晚些时候，Tony正在实验室里对纳米粒子反应堆进行一些调整。他赤裸着上身，把那玩意从胸前的插座里拔了出来，还用几根晃来晃去的塑料包裹的电线连着。他正在尝试安装一个新程序，如果一切按计划进行的话，这个程序应该能让纳米机器人更直观地移动。他只是在编程中加入了一点人工智能。

当反应堆在他身体外面时，他感到的陌生感永远不会消失。从心脏手术移除了对原始电弧反应堆的需求，到他发明了纳米粒子反应堆，在这短短的几个月里，他感觉自己的一部分缺失了。他的身体失去了平衡，他已经习惯了胸口上那种熟悉的重量。

当他完成了对新反应堆的第一次测试，感觉它沉到了胸腔里，感觉奇怪的正确和满足，就像完成了一个电路。也许这只是他大脑工作方式的另一个问题。那里有时候有点乱糟糟的。

就像现在，当他不断陷入一个循环，他一遍又一遍重温与Peter的最后一次谈话，他，从未如此迷人地，但是拒绝叫Tony的名字。它刺痛了他。这仍然令他疼痛，因为，他是Peter的导师，当然，也许是他的恩人。但他一直认为他们也是朋友。

好吧，他们从来都不是那种赤诚相见的朋友。或者说，Peter没有这么想过。Tony从来不是那种向任何人袒露心声的人。但是他尽了最大的努力，向Peter展示了他自己。

他分享了关于他母亲，佩吉阿姨和独一无二的Jarvis的趣闻轶事。即使在抑郁情绪爆发的黑暗日子里，他几乎不能把自己从床上拉起来，更不用说洗澡和刮胡子了，但他也会让这个孩子进入实验室。看在上帝的份上，Peter可以完全进入Tony的私人计算机服务器，在那里他保存着所有的计划，所有的蓝图，所有辉煌的才华和致命的失败。

对另一个人来说，这似乎没什么，但对Tony来说，这却是种可怕的脆弱。也许，Tony想，也许这种信任并不是双向的。他有什么理由能这么想呢？Peter也许以为他是和他一起做研究的那个古怪的老家伙。

也许他过于看重这段关系了。毕竟，对Peter来说，他们已经很多年没有见面了。他完全不知道Tony已经准备好把世界撕成碎片要把他带回来。如果他知道呢？难以置信。他想。越来越诡异了，Tony，最好别想了。

当他摆弄手中的反应堆时，他的心一直在往下沉，一无所获。

实验室入口处传来一阵哗啦声，吓得他差点把反应堆摔在地上。当他从惊吓中恢复过来时，Peter站在门边，一只手握着一瓶威士忌，睁大眼睛盯着他。那双温暖的棕色眼睛扫视着Tony，从他乱糟糟的头发顶端到穿着运动鞋的脚趾，最后瞄准了他的胸部。或者，更有可能的是，反应堆应该在的地方有一个金属内衬的空插座。

当然，这很荒谬，但是像这样站在Peter的眼皮底下让他很紧张。他把下嘴唇吸进嘴里，一下一下地咬。他知道自己长什么样。当然，他有足够结实的肌肉，但是他的胸部布满了绑架、实验室事故和任务留下的一系列疤痕，整个胸骨略微地向内倾斜，骨头因为多年安插着反应堆到处跑而变形。这不是任何人眼中的美丽景象。

在尴尬的沉默中坐了太久之后，Tony提醒Peter。

"你还好吗，孩子？你不是中风了吧?"

"嗯，"Peter心不在焉地说。 "不，不，先生。"

他把目光从反应堆外壳上移开，双手插进牛仔裤口袋，紧张地摆弄着什么东西。

"对不起，先生，"他说。 "我只是没想到……"

"正在做一些更新，"Tony一边说，一边指着握着反应堆的手。Peter看起来像是要咬掉自己的舌头。

"嘿，放松点，Peter。至少这一款不是为了帮助我活下去，对吧？过来搭把手。"

Peter小心翼翼地走近Tony所在的工作台，Tony没有做任何准备，就把他的瓶子从手里拿了出来，递给他反应堆。

"这里，按住这里的这个按钮，"他说，把Peter的手放得恰到好处。他的双手冰凉，但皮肤光滑无瑕。蜘蛛侠的治愈能力肯定不错。

Peter按照指示按住按钮，但他的眼睛仍然因为震惊而睁得大大的，他几乎察觉不到地颤抖着。

"如果没有额外的帮手，这有点棘手。"Tony说， "幸好你来了。"

"是的，"Peter喃喃自语，看着Tony用一把小螺丝刀打开反应堆里的一个隐藏面板，取出一枚指甲大小的计算机芯片。

他把旧的芯片放在一边，摸索着寻找替代品。

"那么，什么风把你吹到这么晚，孩子?"

Peter耸了耸肩。

"我和May吵了一架。反正我也睡不着，所以我想我还是做点工作吧。"

Tony开始怀疑他们在争吵什么。

“你知道我是双性恋，对吧?”他问道，然后才回过神来。他专注于在长凳上整理他的工具，小心翼翼地不直视Peter，以加强谈话效果。他看起来真的很累。

"什么?" Peter说，声音流露出强烈的困惑。

“我并不是真的想保守秘密，但这不是我经常谈论的事情之一。不过，你知道吗?有性爱录像什么的。顺便说一句，别去Google。我没有意识到我正在被拍摄，而且他也没有从最佳角度拍下我的屁股。有些东西你是看不见的。”

当Tony冒险瞥了Peter一眼时，他看起来好像快被自己的舌头噎死了。他也许应该学会在某个时候闭上他那该死的嘴。

"S……Stark先生，你为什么要告诉我这个?"

"我只是……我不想让你觉得孤单，Peter，"他说。 "你不是唯一的同性恋复仇者，所以如果May担心你出柜，担心会引起骚乱，我只是……你不是。我是说一个人。如果你需要什么，我会支持你。如果你需要的话，我甚至很乐意在媒体上制造一些干扰。这至少是我擅长的领域。"

"您不必这样做，先生。"

"我想我现在的处境不必做很多事情，孩子。我就是这个意思。如果你需要，我可以帮你。"

"谢谢你，Stark先生，但你不必担心这个。我不打算发表什么重要声明。我对所有重要的人都是公开的。我很感激，但这不是我和May争论的问题。"

"哦，"Tony说，坐回去，深吸了一口气。 "好吧，那就有点尴尬了。"

他转过身去，忘记了他和反应堆相连，也忘记了他和Peter是通过他胸腔里的电线相连的。他突然向后一倒，Peter伸出手来稳住他。

"Stark先生，你没事吧?"

他的声音很高而且惊慌失措。Tony揉了揉反应堆端口的皮肉，现在那里由于震动而感到疼痛。

"是的。很好，孩子。别担心。你想告诉我你和May在吵什么吗？这对你们俩来说似乎并不常见。"

"她想让我去上大学，"Peter说。

"啊。" 该死。

"真希望你能在告诉她你能让我进麻省理工之前先跟我谈谈，先生。"

"说句公道话，"Tony说。"你很容易就能进入麻省理工。你的才华足以让招生委员会垂涎三尺。我所要做的就是去除一些繁文缛节。给你铺路。如果你决定去的话。"

"我不去，"Peter说。他的嘴闭成一条直线。他很生气。

"好的。好的。" Tony说，试图安抚他。 "听着，孩子。她问起了这件事，我告诉她，我很乐意以任何你需要的方式提供帮助。"

"是啊，晚餐的时候你看起来也很惬意，"Peter大声说。

Tony很难解释他话语中的刻薄。感觉有点格格不入。他当然是想讨好May Parker。她是Tony能想到的唯一一个对Peter有足够影响力的人，能让Peter和Tony拉近距离。

很久很久以前，他是那个试图保持距离的人，他让Happy作为他的中间人，但是他不会再这样做了。他甚至无法忍受这种想法。他无法摆脱这些有害的想法，现在Peter已经回来了，他想要的是他的全部，不要间隔着任何过去的障碍。错了，错了，错了。他的大脑嘲弄着他。

"好吧，请原谅我试图对你的婶婶示好，Peter。"他说。 "不久之前，她还还对我很生气。"

"你为什么要在乎?"

这是很长时间以来，Tony第一次听到Peter像一个焦虑的青少年，而他并不喜欢这个。

"我为什么在乎？真的吗，孩子，你要这么问我?"

"是的。我是认真的。"

"因为你在乎她的想法，"Tony说。他没有大喊大叫，但这是一个很好的界限。 "她是你的人。如果她对我恨之入骨，那你还能在我身边呆多久?"

Peter深深地吸了一口气，就像Tony扇了他一巴掌一样。

"如果你不想摆脱我，那你为什么要把我送到波士顿去?"

"这不是我想要的!"

Peter凶狠地迎接他的目光，他的下巴紧咬着，然后他的肩膀下垂，所有的斗争似乎都离他而去了。

"对不起，"他说。 "我只是累坏了，发生了这么多事。这么多……"

现在Tony仔细观察，他的眼睛下面有黑色的瘀青，他的皮肤比正常情况下更灰暗了。他不希望他这样。Peter除了健康的身体之外，什么都不该有。

"嘿，Pete，没事的，"他说，用一只手捂住孩子的肩膀。 "没关系。让我……"

最后，Tony终于从工作台上的零件和工具堆里找到了替换芯片，他把它放进适当的槽里，然后把盖子拧回原处。他轻轻地把反应堆从Peter的手中拿过来，推入密封室，扭转以确保安全。

"谢谢你的帮忙，孩子，"Tony说。

"我不去，"Peter一边说，一边摆弄着盖子，确保它稳固。 "我不会再浪费4年时间了。我又不需要用它来找工作。奥斯本公司或里德 理查兹马上就会雇用我。"

这让Tony抬起头，惊讶地看着Peter。他被冒犯了。他认为Peter应该知道他总是在Tony身边有一席之地，一想到他会心甘情愿地把自己的才能发挥到Tony的竞争对手那里，而不是向Tony求职，就令人心痛。

"除非我死了，否则你才可以为奥斯本的那些黑客工作，"Tony说。 "如果你想去任何地方工作，那就只能在Stark工业和我一起。"

"你还没有给我一份工作，先生，"Peter回答。他的嘴角挂着微弱的笑容，虽然笑得不多，但是这让Tony对他们俩更有希望了。

"好吧，你这个自作聪明的家伙。来为我工作吧。"

"也许吧，"Peter说。 "但我还有一些事情要先处理。"

"为了你，Peter Parker，我会等你。"

 

 

 

 

Peter不需要Google Tony Stark的录像带。他早已经这么干过了——那些画面就像烙印一样在他的脑海中挥之不去。相信他，他的屁股看起来棒极了。

说句公道话，这只发生过一次。那是什么？他16岁的时候就开始质疑自己的性取向了，关于Stark先生的流言四起。结果证明那是真的。Peter花了30分钟的时间，眼睛睁得大大的，目光呆滞，他的手胡乱地插进自己的裤子里。

紧接着，他感到非常内疚，他想他的胸膛可能会因此而爆裂。他确信May会发现的，尽管他已经花了15分钟反复清理浏览器历史记录，就像麦克白夫人洗手一样。

他也非常担心Stark先生会发现。如果婴儿监视器协议有用的话，谁又能说他没有追踪过Peter的上网记录呢。他感到非常内疚和羞愧，以至于第二个周末，他没有和Stark先生一起在实验室里训练和摆弄，而是告诉May他病了，假装感冒48小时。

尽管有负罪感，但那段记忆是Peter最喜欢重放的有关Tony的片段之一。现在，那段记忆已经磨损不堪，几乎随着紧张而嘶嘶作响。不过，它可能会被一个赤裸上身、涂着机械油脂的Tony的新形象所取代。Tony把那该死的反应堆交给Peter，让他拿着，就好像那是他自己的心脏一样。Peter不得不用手指去摸那个仍压在他口袋里的反应堆，以确保他没有被发现。

Tony的胸前长满了厚厚的毛，绷紧的肌肉，布满了上千道伤疤。Peter曾经有一个可笑的想法，他想花一个晚上的时间用他的嘴唇和舌头去探索每一道伤疤，而Tony能够告诉他它们的起源和历史。从那以后，他花了很久才能重新正常地开口说话。

“不要看，不要摸”和可怕的“我的”这两种相互矛盾的情绪充斥着他的大脑，这可能无助于缓和他们之间的奇怪对话。第二天一早，当Peter离开实验室时，他的头还有些晕眩。Stark先生在完成反应堆调整后不久就离开了，但这并不意味着Peter也要上床睡觉了。

他在有任何人进来发现他已经在那里呆了一整夜前溜走，然后他回到自己的房间，试图与May建立一点和平。他真的很讨厌他们吵架。

所以，就在她正在化妆的时候，他突然把头伸进房间，主动提出带她出去吃早餐。他们在一家可以俯瞰中央山口的露台餐厅吃着上面覆盖着煎蛋的美味粥和一种叫做 mandazi 的椰子甜甜圈。这是瓦坎达又一个温暖、美好的日子，他们彼此微笑，表现得体，没有对各自表达出任何失望的话语。

在接下来的几天里，Peter和May保持着谨慎的缓和关系。他们花时间在一起回忆往事，但他们不再谈论他的未来计划。他们不谈论任何真实的东西。

星期五，她收拾好行李，准备登上飞机回纽约。

"你知道，我把你的房间保持原样，"当他们走上停机坪时，她说。 "只要你准备好了，随时都可以来访。"

"谢谢你，May，"他说。 "我很快就回来。我保证。我只是……有些事……"

"没关系，亲爱的，"她说，但语气是悲伤的。然后她抓住他，把他拉入怀抱，双手环住他的脖子，额头碰触着。 "我爱你，Peter。"

"我也爱你，May。我也爱你。"

他一直看着她的飞机消失在地平线之外，一旦她离开了视线，他感到如释重负。

即使May走了，他自己拥有一个房间，Peter也睡不着。他想尽一切办法。中午后不喝咖啡，在睡觉前放下电子产品，在周围的森林里荡来荡去，直到他的腿和手臂几乎不能动弹，他实在是太累了。

他甚至开始去看Banner博士推荐的治疗师，一位有处理突变体和其他异能者经验的女性医师。Peter在奥耶米医生突然间有空每周约见Peter时，感觉Stark先生似乎在其中插了手。但就连她也承认，进展将会很缓慢，而且会变得更加困难，因为在药物帮助他入睡或在他们有机会为他解决问题前先使他保持睡眠的同时，他的生理系统就会被药物烧伤。

因此，他只能继续在实验室里工作，直到眼睛睁不开，然后蜷缩在角落里那张破旧的沙发上，把反应堆紧紧抱在胸前，试图让它温柔的脉动催眠他入睡。最初，它几乎总是有效的。但通常不会超过几个小时，噩梦就会再次找到他——Tony化为灰烬，Peter攥着空气试图留住他。他像往常一样又喊又抓地惊醒。

问题是，在这些噩梦之后，反应堆已经失去了安慰他的能力。在那些深夜，周围没有其他人，Peter发现自己在质疑自己的记忆。

他手里拿着反应堆，没错。但这一切都告诉他，不管Tony在哪里，他可能并没有死。但他正拿着他的事实难道不能表明，这其余的一切可能才是一场梦吗?他们真的反转了吗?或者，如果他搜查了复仇者联盟的侧翼的卧室，他会发现他们失去的朋友仍然失踪，而Peter的计划显然失败了吗?

但是他不能这么干，所以他只能喝咖啡，尽可能多地工作，直到太阳升起，Stark先生走进实验室迎接他，此时Peter几乎能松了一口气，倒下融入到地板上，毕竟这一切根本不是梦。

所有这一切的最终结果是，他每天晚上可能有几个小时的睡眠时间，在状态好的晚上的时候，他决定彻夜不眠。即使精疲力竭也好过随之而来的梦中疑虑。

然后有一天，他准备去丛林中荡一荡，尽管他的蜘蛛感应及时警告他，他感觉自己眼前发黑了一秒钟，撞上了树皮。他不得不一瘸一拐地回到首都综合设施。

幸运的是，Clint是唯一一个看到他脸上滴着血的人，他让Peter坐在早餐吧台前，一边清洗和包扎他右眼上方的伤口，一边用一个痛苦的、令人作呕的咔嚓声让他的鼻子重新回到原位。

他谈论着这部电视剧《Dog Cops》，这部电视剧显然是在这里首映的，但从来没有在Peter的印象里出现过。

"真的吗？你没看过《Dog Cops》吗?" Clint边问边把碘酒涂在Peter脸颊上的擦伤处。事实证明，那树皮并不软。 "哦，你会喜欢的。在最后一集中，陆军中尉毛毛和胡须先生挑战迷失的骨头帮。我真嫉妒你是第一次看到它。"

"听起来不错，伙计，"Peter有点畏缩地说。 "嘿，你不会告诉任何人的，对吧？我是说再过几个小时它就会好的，所以如果你能……"

"当然可以，丛林中的乔治。我不是告密者。但是不管是什么导致你撞上了一棵植物，你可能想要处理好它？比如，下一次你不想撞上一个毁灭博士机器人或者类似的东西。与树木不同，它们会反击。”

"对，是的，"Peter说。Clint在脸上的擦伤处又贴了几块创可贴。 "我正在努力。"

所以，Peter因为睡眠不足被撞得昏昏沉沉，他不得不在其他复仇者面前躲了大半个晚上，这样他就不用解释自己受伤的脸了。他可能没有最好的心态去清楚地、深思熟虑地他思考该做什么。

这就是他凌晨1点发现自己在Stark先生的房间外面的唯一解释，他卷起帽衫当枕头，躺在门前，这样他就可以把耳朵轻轻地贴在木头上。

他集中他的感官。在房间里，他可以听到Stark先生睡觉时温柔而稳定的呼吸声，以及下面他微弱的心跳声。它已经比伪造的核反应堆的心跳好多了。他觉得自己开始飘入睡眠了——眼睛沉重，身体温暖而平静。

他估计晚上这个时候不会有人经过，他的蜘蛛感应会在Stark先生从他的房间里出来之前把他叫醒。他满足于提前构思好这些，Peter沉沉地睡着了。

七个小时后，当Stark先生打开房门时，他的头在铺着地毯的地板上发出轰鸣声，他醒了过来。该死。事实证明，当Peter知道某人没有危险时，他的蜘蛛感应就不起作用了。因为它当然不会，当然没有意识到Peter可能真的会因为尴尬而死。

当他从地板上的一堆杂物中抬起头来时，Peter看到Stark先生正低头看着他，他困惑地把头歪向一边，试图接受眼前这一切。Peter知道他的头发肯定乱糟糟的，连帽衫的褶皱印在他的脸颊上。他现在真的很倒霉。

"你……孩子，你昨晚睡在这里吗?" Stark先生自己的声音因为睡眠和担忧而变得低哑。

“什么?”Peter绝望地挣扎着，试图把自己的声音从高点降下来。“太荒谬了。为什么，为什么我要睡在这里，先生?不，我昨晚有个主意，但当我来问你的时候，你睡着了。所以我只是想等一会儿，我想我一定是打了几分钟的瞌睡。但是，无论如何。是的。我只是……只是想让你帮个忙。”

Stark先生眯起眼睛看着Peter。他非常非常不擅长撒谎。

"你想和我谈什么，Peter?"

"嗯……"

"慢慢来。真的。不要有压力。"

"梅姨的生日?"

"嗯。怎么了?"

"嗯，我在想你可以把飞机借给我，我可以在纽约给她一个惊喜，也许可以为她举办一个聚会，一些非常高档的东西，你知道吗?"

"听起来不错，Peter。我们肯定能做到这一点。"

"太棒了，谢谢你，先生。"

"May的生日在……"

"嗯，六月?"

"那太好了。在这件事上提前八个月准备是非常好的。准备得越充分越好。"

Stark先生当然知道他在胡说八道。这根本算不上一个好的掩护借口。但是他没有说任何反驳Peter的话。只是朝他微笑，露出得意的笑容，就好像在说:"我有你的电话号码，孩子，只是我现在还没准备打。"

他向Peter伸出一只手，把他拉了起来，把他拉到身边。Stark先生对他一向很亲昵。

“你知道如果有什么事困扰着你，你可以告诉我，对吧，孩子?”他说着，呼吸打在Peter的脸颊上。

"当然可以，先生。"Peter回答道，心都提到嗓子眼儿了。"但我完全没事。我只是想解决这个问题。看看都几点了。我答应Bucky很快就会去和他见面训练。回头见，先生。"

然后他尽可能快地后退，无法把他的眼睛从Stark先生的脸上移开，但又急切地想逃开。

7小时充足睡眠的问题在于，既然他的身体意识到自己可以享受如此奢侈的睡眠，它就会想要更多。Peter一天的大部分时间都躲在自己的房间里，试图设计一套新的战服，但只要他眨一下眼睛就会打瞌睡，然后惊慌失措地猛然惊醒。

最后，他在6点左右让步。他想，也许太阳还没下山，他就能好好休息一下了。他把窗帘拉开，让金色的阳光照进来。他侧身卷起身子，手掌里的反应堆闪着蓝光。他看着它，努力想象自己站在Stark先生的门外，听着他的呼吸和心跳。他很好。每个人都很好。他们现在都在一起，灭霸没有赢。他睡着了。然后他尖叫着醒来，拳头挥向鬼魂。他嘴里的灰烬的味道混合着眼泪从脸上流下来的盐味。他怎么会认为他们赢了呢？这一切肯定是某种诡计吧？当他思考的时候，哪个现实是最有可能的？世界上一半的人都死了，还是他设法让所有人都回来了？他必须……他必须确定。

当他再次站在史塔克先生门前时，他浑身发抖，不敢敲门。当然，如果Peter决定敲门，Stark先生在另一边的可能性要比他不在的可能性好。为什么他总是这样做?他失败了，充满挫败感地用头撞门，一秒钟后门就被开了。

Stark先生打开门时，Peter差点儿瘫倒在他怀里，他万分感激他的帮忙，但他实在是太紧张了。

"Peter?" Stark先生问道。 "怎么回事？怎么了?"

他在那个男人的怀里挣扎着。

"我做不到。我做不到。"

"慢一点，Peter。你没事的。"

Stark先生正用最舒服的方式，用手抚摸着他的背。他一直这样做，直到Peter喘过气来，战栗停止了。

"现在，告诉我发生了什么事。"

"我做了一个噩梦，我不记得是不是真的，"Peter很快地说，低头直接对着Stark先生的T恤说。 "我只是想确认一下。确定你真的在这里。"

"哦，我的上帝，孩子，"Tony说，紧紧地抱住他。 "没关系。我就在这里。"

“我……我今晚能睡在这里吗?”他问道。Stark先生不停地揉着自己的背，他大概已经享受了太久。“也许我可以睡沙发?”只是当我做噩梦的时候，如果我能看到它不是真的，这对我有帮助。你不在……你在这里。”Stark先生给了他一个温柔而悲伤的表情，Peter有一会儿害怕他会拒绝他。

"过来，孩子。这张床是加利福尼亚King Size。有足够的空间容纳我们两个。"

他用一只手抓住Peter的手腕，把他拽到床边。Peter感到筋疲力尽的解脱，因为他允许自己被Tony掌控。他把衬衫拉到头上，裤子上有汗。它们很舒服。当他瞥了Stark先生一眼时，那个人疑惑性抬高眉毛。

"我晚上会觉得很热。"Peter防御性地说。

他从床的一边钻到被窝里。床单触感凉爽，是一种高得离谱的细线埃及棉，在Peter的皮肤上感觉就像天堂。Stark先生从另一边进来，关上卧室的灯，侧身坐下，以便能看到Peter。他和床的尺寸差不多。他们之间至少有四英尺。他伸出手，把拇指放在Peter的左眼下面，他确信他的皮肤在柔和的月光下呈现出一种淡紫色。

“你需要睡一会儿，”他小心地缩回手说。“晚安，孩子。”

"晚安，Stark先生，"Peter说。

他被裹在床单和毯子里，当Stark先生吸气和呼气时，他能感觉到床垫上的轻微震动。他集中注意力，感受到那个男人的心跳，也许比正常的要快，但却始终如一。在一拍和下一个节拍之间，Peter睡着了。

 

 

当Tony醒来的时候，他觉得有点太暖和了，透过窗户照进来的阳光远远低于正常的温度。通常，当Tony完全睡着的时候，往往太阳正好刚刚升起。他觉得比他最近的记忆中休息得更好。他想伸展一下，但却发现他的动作受到了限制，因为他正被另一个身体紧紧地压在他的背上。

然后昨晚发生的事情又涌回了他昏昏沉沉的大脑。昨晚来到他房间的是歇斯底里的Peter，他让Peter睡在他床上，Peter现在紧紧地压在他身上，Tony每次深呼吸都能感觉到他的胃在上下动。他的双臂环绕着Tony的胸膛，一条腿搭在他的臀部，脚蜷缩在他的脚踝上，就像他是一只非常可爱的鱿鱼。

Peter的皮肤在睡梦中变得温暖，摸起来很柔软，他紧贴在Tony背上的胸部结实得可口。当他吸气呼气的时候，一小股气流像爱抚一样抚弄着Tony脖子上的短发。

Tony沉默地感谢了一下上帝，让他在此时此刻醒来时正侧身睡成一把小勺子。因为他正令人羞愧地硬得要命，仅仅是一个小小的拥抱，他的身体就已经准备好行动了，如果他和Peter的位置颠倒过来，或者……这情况将变得无限糟。不行。在Tony强行勒令那个玩意儿冷静前，他的身体不由自主地抽搐了一下。男孩们，大脑功能较强的那个在这里负责，他告诉他那令人讨厌的身体部位。习惯它吧。

他不想吵醒那孩子。Peter似乎真的非常需要睡眠。Tony在过去的几个星期里看到了他的挣扎，但是他没有意识到事情到底有多糟糕，甚至是，非常非常糟糕。但也许一次良好的睡眠会有所帮助。不过现在，Tony需要一个长时间的冷水浴，跟他的良心好好谈谈。但当他和Peter在床上的时候，他什么都做不了。

他试图轻轻地从Peter的怀抱中挣脱出来，却发现孩子的手指和脚趾粘在他的皮肤上。Fuck，没有一部分不是热的。然而……

Tony又试了一次，也许有点用力过猛，试图把Peter的手从紧贴在他胸口的地方拽开，就在反应堆下面。手没有动，但Peter把他拉得更近，以示抗议。

"嗯……Tony，"他轻声地说。

而且，好吧，也许这是一件好事，孩子没有习惯叫他的名字。因为Shit，好吧，他真的需要叫停这一切。

他大声地清了清嗓子，试图再次把Peter拉开。他能感觉到孩子醒来了，因为他的整个身体都绷紧了。

"早上好，孩子，"Tony说，一副若无其事的样子。 "你睡得怎么样?"

“嗯?”Peter说，他的声音里充满了睡意。他完全从Tony身上下来了，手和脚带着痒痒的感觉从他身上扯下来。"天哪，我很抱歉，史塔克先生。我，嗯，我想我是一个床上霸王。抱歉。”

“别担心，孩子。”Peter刚把Tony完全放开，Tony就从床上爬了起来。他坚决不回头看Peter刚醒来时的样子。他的想象力所提供的图像已经足够令人讨厌了。

"我只是……"Tony指着厨房说。 "你为什么不穿好衣服到厨房来见我呢？我给你做点早餐。”

然后他怯懦地退回到浴室，在那里他洗了一个快速的，冰冷的澡，而不是他原来计划的那个长澡，几分钟后他出来了，穿好衣服，呃，他的情况基本在控制之中，发现Peter仍然赤裸着上身，但至少更清醒地坐在床沿上。他的头发是一团糟的卷发，很可爱。该死。

"早餐?" Peter满怀希望地问他。

"当然，孩子，"Tony说。"早餐。"

在厨房里，Tony放了一壶咖啡准备冲泡，然后开始分离鸡蛋，搅拌蛋清，让他的煎饼变得更松软，而Peter则坐在早餐吧台旁看着他。

"我不知道你会做饭，"他说。 "我以为你完全是个除了去参观就会叫外卖的人。"

Tony心不在焉地回答说："煎饼和培根是我学会做的唯一一顿饭。"他试图判断白葡萄酒什么时候达到最松软的程度。 "我觉得每天早上做一些令人印象深刻的东西挺好的，在经过一晚……"

他停了下来，意识到自己说的话已经太晚了，他瞥了Peter一眼，Peter正在傻笑，但脸上却泛起了一层可爱的粉红色。他还没有穿上衬衫。这他妈的是怎么回事？这孩子突然对衣服过敏了吗？就好像他还没有意识到Tony是个怪物，看到他瞄他裸露的胸部时用的那种目光就不能信任他。一点也不。

Tony坚决地避开了他的目光，去给Peter和他自己倒咖啡。他在Peter的杯子里加了牛奶，把牛奶放在孩子面前，得到了一个无声的感谢。

在他在面糊里加入巧克力豆的时候，Natasha走进了厨房。

"你在做饭吗?" 她怀疑地问道。

"煎饼，"Peter告诉她。 "还有培根。"

"如果我们是和另一种现实溶体了，"Natasha说。"等我吃完早饭再告诉我吧。"

她和Peter一起在柜台前，偷了一小口他的咖啡。

"嘿，"Tony冲她叫道。"别碰孩子的东西。我给你倒一杯你自己的。"

他给了她一个Thor的小小的，土气的杯子作为惩罚。这个上面有一个泰迪熊和心形图案，上面写着"我对你爱火熊熊。" 雷神对双关语有点过于热衷了。

她对他的小气嗤之以鼻，但还是拿走了杯子。

慢慢地，咖啡和培根的气味诱惑大多数团队成员离开他们的房间，Tony开始翻煎饼，在之间搅拌更多的面糊作为第二轮食材，因为他将需要它。

当他和Bruce一边泡茶一边听Sam讲的笑话大笑时，他感到的一点内疚和担心渐渐消失了。Wanda睡眼惺忪地把下巴搭在Peter的肩膀上，正从他的盘子里偷吃煎饼。Clint和Phil偷偷溜进来，假装他们不是从同一个房间来的。Tony决定让他们抱着自己的幻想。

他站在烤箱旁，看着他的煎饼冒泡，Tony心想，此时此地，他身边的一切都不会再改变。

"你没事吧，Tone?" Bruce一边问，一边碰了碰他的肩膀，然后直接从煎锅里偷了一片培根。

"再好不过了，Brucie，宝贝，"Tony说。 "再好不过了。"

 

 

 

他在Stark先生旁边睡觉的那个晚上是Peter在成为蜘蛛侠以来最平静的一晚，或者比那更早以前，他也没有曾经睡得这么好过。他睡得很沉，第二天早上醒来时身体放松，心满意足，整个人完全裹在Stark先生身上。

这有点令人尴尬，但是Tony似乎很快就不在乎了，甚至在那天早上还给Peter和其他队员做了早餐。

这一天剩下的时间非常有效率。Peter觉得自己的神经元活跃得更快了。他要求Stark先生给他访问的早期计划的Jarvis AI程序，认为这可能有助于他实现逆向工程，重塑Vision。这个男人提醒Peter，他本来就可以访问Stark先生私人服务器上的所有信息。

"尽情享受吧，孩子，"他说。"如果你需要任何解释，请告诉我。我的笔记并不总是沿着完整句子的方向发展。"

这种信任让Peter感到温暖。

他对那天Jarvis最初编程的输入进行了分类，这足以让他希望自己总是有这种感觉，希望自己的头脑总是这么敏锐。

那天晚上他也想回Stark先生的房间，但他不敢。Peter认为，从逻辑上讲，在Stark先生受够Peter并拒绝他之前，他只有那么几次机会能睡在那里，所以这必须是最后的手段。他尽可能长时间地控制自己，靠着假寐一会儿，喝点咖啡平静下来。

一个多星期后，他发现自己又在敲Stark先生的门，当他敲门的时候，这个男人甚至没有问他什么。他只是走到一边，把Peter领进房间。

"我还有几件事要做，"他说。 "你觉得开着台灯还能睡得着吗?"

Peter已经用毯子把自己裹得严严实实的，躺在大床上他决定算作自己的那一侧。

"当然，先生，"他打了个大哈欠说。 "没问题。"

几分钟后他就睡着了，几个小时后，当Stark先生把灯关掉，爬到他自己那边的床上时，他还没有醒过来。

Peter仍然全身紧抱着Stark先生醒来。

这次他没有得到早饭，Peter一松开手，Stark先生就冲进浴室，隔着喷头里的水冲着Peter大喊大叫，说他要开会，不过也许他们以后可以在实验室见面。

Peter感到有什么冰冷沉重的东西坠在他的胃里。他最不想做的事就是疏远Stark先生。嘿，他还年轻。谁需要睡眠呢？

在一周总共睡了五个小时之后，他不小心删除了他在Jarvis代码上超过三天的工作内容，当然他没有备份，因为他为什么还要做这种明智的事呢？

他的拳头猛地砸在一个金属工作台上，砸得凹了下去，Stark先生震惊地抬头看着他。

"怎么回事，孩子?" 他问道。

Peter无法解释。他挥手示意Stark先生离开，然后悄悄地来到健身房，他现在在那里锻炼，因为树木比你想象的更危险。也许在纽约长大只是让他没有准备好面对自然。

他在跑步机上跑了几英里，然后退回到自己的房间，在那里放上一些音乐，展开一些机械零件，这些零件是他上次去市场时找到的。他对自己正在做的事情没有任何计划，只是想让自己的双手忙碌起来，让自己的大脑保持劳碌，希望最终能昏过去。这种事还从没有真的发生过，Peter试图不要因为沮丧而尖叫。

过了午夜，他听到轻轻的敲门声。也许是Wanda。或者是Bucky想要找他去阳台上谈谈。

但是当他打开门的时候，Stark先生穿着睡裤和旧T恤，胳膊下面夹着一个枕头。

"一切都好吗，先生?" Peter问道。他不确定到底发生了什么。

Stark先生没有马上回答，只是擦着肩膀走进Peter的房间，用评价的眼光环顾四周。他走到Peter的办公桌前，态度明确地关掉了电烙铁。

"够了，"他最后说。他的语气很疲倦，Peter认为他眼睛周围的鱼尾纹比平时更明显。 "上床。现在。"

然后，他把枕头扔到Peter的床上，把灯关掉。Stark先生拽着Peter的手腕，直到他在床上坐下，然后加入他的行列。Peter的床比Stark先生的小得多，所以男人朝Peter贴近了一点，把Peter的身体松松地搂在怀里，一只手放在他的臀部上，另一只手安抚地挠着他的头发。

"这样没问题吧，孩子?" 他轻声问道，话语在Peter的肩胛骨上颤动。

"是的，先生，"Peter回答，他的声音因为无法控制的情绪而变得沙哑。 "这样没事。这很好。"

 

第五章

最后，Tony说服自己这么做是为了Peter。他不想看到这个孩子受苦，很明显他几乎只是在勉强度日。每天晚上睡在他身边并不难。这不是什么肮脏的事情，他自我安慰着。这根本无关肉体。他是在安慰一个在24年里经历了太多的孩子。

如果Tony变成了那杆帮助Peter确认他所处现实的秤，，那么也许这在情感上并不健康，它不健康。他知道这一点。但它至少没有对任何人造成伤害。这似乎对他们都有帮助。当Tony注意到Peter看上去好多了时，他感到轻松多了。他的项目正在取得进展，在面对挫折时，他爆发的导火索也明显长了一些。他已经好几个星期没有损坏任何实验室设备了，苏睿对这个事实也感到很愉快。每当她看到Peter对她的工作台所做的一切时，她威胁要把他钉在墙上，像一只真正的蜘蛛一样研究他。

另外，它还能帮助Tony入睡。他从来都不是有规律睡眠的人，Peter的死对他也并没什么帮助。但事实证明，当你在夜晚的任何时候都可以伸出手去触摸你最担心的人时，你的睡眠模式就会呈指数级增长。这事儿居然会这样。

所以他养成了这个习惯。不是每天晚上，因为Peter和他都不是那种每天晚上睡觉的人。当灵感来临时，你必须抓紧一切时间紧跟它。但是有很多个夜晚，Tony要么把Peter从实验室的电脑前——在那里他疯狂地编码——拖到Tony的房间里睡觉，要么他敲开Peter的门，最终贴在他身边蜷缩在那张小床上。他总是问是否可以，Peter总是告诉他没关系。

他试着尽量减少身体接触，但有些晚上，他们似乎都需要团在一起，接受那种身体相贴的本能安慰。只要他提醒自己这就是全部的底线，那就没问题。没关系。一切正常。这不是问题，只是有点挑战性。

这样的睡眠方式并不能解决所有问题。Peter仍然做噩梦，有时在半夜惊醒，尖叫着抓住Tony。在那些晚上，他会把他拉近，Peter会把一只手放在他的反应堆上，他们那样躺着一起，直到他感到Peter的呼吸平静下来，陷入睡眠中。

通常都是这样的。

然而有一天晚上，Peter没有惊醒过来。相反，他在梦中开始喧闹。Tony被一声愤怒的低吼惊醒，他的头部侧面遭到重击。Peter一点也不退缩。他用尽全身力气摇晃着，Tony不得不迅速躲开，从床上掉下来，滚到几英尺外。

"Peter,"他喊道。 "Peter，醒醒!"

但是没有迹象表明他的声音会被听到。在床上，Peter正在抽搐，看起来他好像中风了。他的头剧烈地前后晃动。但是Tony不能靠近，因为Peter太强壮了。妈的，那孩子一拳就能把他打倒。

Tony站起来，转动脖子，寻找最佳角度。然后他深吸了一口气，专注地想象着他双手的战甲正在形成的样子。就像优秀的小仆人一样，纳米粒子从反应堆中流出，按照他的意愿自我塑形。

"好吧，我们开始吧，"他自言自语道。

他跳回到床上，双腿跨在Peter的小腿上，尽可能稳住他的身体，尽管Peter挣扎着差点把他再次击倒。然后他用尽全力抓住Peter的手，把它们压向床垫。这需要比他预期的更多的力量，在某一点上，Tony失去了他手心里的抓握，而Peter袭击了他的左眼。

"操，"他嘶嘶地说。这真他妈的疼，他的头感觉轻飘飘的，令人担忧。他现在绝对不能昏过去。 "Peter，快点醒过来。"

Tony撑起身体，再次抓住Peter扑腾的手腕，这一次他设法把Peter手腕固定在床垫上，最大限度地加大了护手的反冲力度。

"醒来，孩子，"他说，轻轻地摇了摇Peter。他不想太粗暴，但是他需要让他明白。 "回到我身边来，Pete。"

他又摇了那孩子一下，一秒钟后，Peter的眼睛突然间瞪大，开始在房间里不安地东张西望，搜寻威胁。

"什么……"他喊道。Tony能感觉到他开始恐慌地发抖。

"嘿，嘿。你没事的，孩子。我们都很好。"

但是Peter似乎并没有真正理解他在说什么。他挣扎着从Tony的身下爬出来，移动到床垫的另一边，抱着膝盖，试图与床板融合，这样他就可以尽可能的蜷缩自己。他趴在膝盖上抽泣，看起来很虚弱，Tony的胸口都疼了。

他挪着身体远远蹭到床的另一边，让Peter有足够的空间呼吸。然后他跪下来，伸手缓缓摸着Peter的脑袋。唯一把他们联系在一起的是一团扭曲的床单和毯子，就像情感上混乱的阴阳。

Tony一直等到Peter的抽泣声渐渐平静下来，才开口说话。

"你想谈谈吗?"

Peter猛烈地摇摇头。但经过几分钟的沉默之后，他似乎改变了主意。

"我们在泰坦星上和他战斗，"他说，声音有些哽咽。 "通常我的梦都是在那之后开始的。但这一次，我们正处于战斗的中心。那种感觉如此真实。我差点就拿掉了他的手套，但我还不够强壮……"

听到这里，他的声音突然停止了，变得湿漉漉的，好像他又要开始哭了。天啊，他都快被泪水淹没了。

"该死，"Peter小声对自己说。 "为什么我永远都不够强?"

"嘿，"Tony说。他试图让他的话变成一种拥抱，因为他现在与Peter保持着一种尊重的距离，即使现在他什么都不想做，只想尽可能地紧紧地抱着他。 "嘿，现在不是这样的。也许在你的梦里是这样的，但是梦是反的，Peter。这是一句古话。让梦见鬼去吧。"

Peter只是无助地耸耸肩，又把脸埋在膝盖里。Tony闭上眼睛，听着房间里他颤抖的呼吸声。他应该可以做些什么，解决这个问题，但他想不出他能做什么。当Tony在奇塔里事件后经历了最严重的精神崩溃时，帮助他的Pepper允许他假装一切正常。当她给他端来咖啡，亲吻她的在太阳穴上，提醒他，他答应看看洗碗机发出的奇怪声音，或是总是自动切换频道的电视。大多数时候，她并没有这样做。她总是想谈谈自己的感受和健康的应对机制。但是有时候她能看出他已经到了忍无可忍的地步，于是就由他去。那一切都很好。当然了，也没什么健康或者治愈性。Tony想要的一切都从来与治愈自我无关。但那时一切都很美好。

"我伤到你了吗?" Peter细小的声音打断了他自责的时刻。

"嗯?" Tony轻轻地戳了戳他的左眼。它很软，感觉有点肿胀。是的，他会有一个黑眼圈。 "这没什么，孩子。我经历过更糟的。"

"对不起。我不是故意……"

"我也许应该让你自己解决这个问题，而不是像钢铁侠一样，把我的脸放在你的拳头前面。"他表示， "没事的，孩子。真的不是你的错。"

"但是我……"

"别和我争论，孩子，"Tony说，尽管他觉得自己一生中从来没有这么软弱和痛苦过，但他还是尽力装出一副严厉的声音。 "你为什么不去洗个澡呢？热水也许对你有好处。我去给我们弄点早餐来。听起来不错吧?"

"现在说这个是不是太早了?" Peter轻声问道。

"孩子，现在几乎是早上了。你不想给人留下懒惰的印象，对吧?"

"我不知道，"Peter耸耸肩，眼睛从膝盖上抬起来，盯着Tony，看着他从床上下来，伸了个懒腰。 "树懒就很可爱。"

即使是Peter轻微的无理取闹，Tony也忍不住微笑。

"好吧，你说对了，Peter。毫无疑问，你会成为史上最可爱的树懒。你想再睡一会儿吗?"

"不，"Peter摇摇头。 "洗个澡听起来不错。"

慢吞吞地，他从床上起来走到浴室，当Tony听到水流动的声音时，他走向厨房，在那里他煮了一壶很浓的咖啡，烤了一些吐司。早晨其实并不遥远。现在是凌晨4点，几个小时后太阳就会升起来。他把一盘咖啡、烤面包和一些什锦水果带回Peter的房间。当他到达那里时，Peter穿着短裤和超大号的T恤衫，正在用毛巾使劲地把头发弄蓬松。当他移开毛巾时，他的头发向各个方向竖立起来，像一个非常凌乱的光环。

"早餐准备好了，"Tony说着，把托盘放在桌上，递给Peter一杯咖啡

"哦，我的上帝，谢谢你，"Peter说，把杯子靠近他的脸，吸了口气。 "我爱你，"他低声说，Tony的心猛地一跳，然后他的大脑回到现实，他意识到Peter正在对咖啡说甜言蜜语。

"嘿，孩子，"他说，抢着引起Peter的注意。 "在你甜蜜地爱上它之前先请它吃顿饭，好吗?"

"Stark先生，咖啡和我的关系非常稳定。"

"哦，对了。我怎么会犯这样的错误呢?"

"因为知心妄想?" Peter回答道，脸上带着温柔的微笑。 "它最爱的是我。你应该学会接受这个。"

"当然，孩子，"Tony笑着说。 "无论你告诉自己什么。"

Tony尽可能优雅地摊倒在办公椅上，而Peter则端着杯子蜷缩在床尾。当盘子端上来时，他接下了一片涂了黄油的烤面包。

"好的，Peter。这是今天的问题。我一直致力于研究一些更有效的星际旅行计划，现在看起来这将是一件必要的事情。那么，如果由你决定，你怎么想？全功能的星际之门还是老式的超空间引擎，这样我们就可以走遍宇宙，找到Han和Chewbacca了?"

"等等……"Peter问道。 "在这种情况下，我们中谁是伍基人?"

他们起步了。这是Tony喜欢的那种在深奥的理论科学和流行文化之间取得完美平衡的对话之一。还没等他反应过来，他就从椅子上站起来，在Peter房间的地板上来回踱步，同时他徒手扔给Peter一个橘子，他们商量怎样才能做出一个《星际迷航》风格的输送器。

他太专心了，以至于当敲门声响起时，他完全忘记了这是谁的房间，并且因为被打断而感到恼火，他一把把门打开。

"什么?" 他有点怒气冲冲。

当Tony打开门的时候，那位冬日战士的眼睛睁得像碟子一样大。他的手仍然维持着上举的姿势，好像要去敲那扇已经打开的门。

"嗯……"Barnes说。 "我只是在找Peter?"

这一切看起来一定很奇怪。他穿着睡裤，工字白背心，Peter蜷缩在床上，身上盖着一床毯子。Tony Stark是个白痴。

"嘿，Bucky，"Peter从床上探身向Barnes挥了挥手。 "怎么了?"

"嘿，Boss，"Bucky说，他的眼睛在Tony和Peter之间微妙地打量。 "一切……都没问题吧?"

"Barnes，你有什么特别的事吗?" Tony说，认为避免太多怀疑的最好办法就是表现得一切正常。 "因为我们现在正在解决一个星际运输问题。"

"对。" Barnes说。"当然。嗯，Steve决定我们需要召集整个团队进行一些训练？他派我来找Peter。实际上，他可能正在你的房间里找你……"

Tony退缩了。

"我们什么时候集合?" Peter一边问，一边从床上下来，把毯子上掀开。

"哦，八点，"Barnes说。 "我应该告诉Steve你会来的？"

"好的，Bucky，我们会去的。"

"很好。现在我得去试着把Nat吵醒并活着回来。"

Peter偷笑。

"祝你好运。"

"谢谢，一会儿见。"

Barnes离开后，Tony有些内疚地转向Peter，Peter正在翻他的抽屉寻找训练器材。

"对不起，孩子，"他说，感觉到自己的脸发烫。至少Barnes在这里的时候，他还保持了冷静。

"对不起什么，Stark先生?" Peter好奇地抬头看着Tony问。

"嗯……"

当然，Tony可能想得太复杂了。Peter从来没有想到Barnes会认为他们之间发生了什么。为什么会呢？这根本不是他们之间的会发生的关系。

"为了让你跟上我的太空旅行屁话，"Tony即兴表演道。"你确定今天要去训练吗?"

"是的，当然，先生。"

Tony点点头。

"那好吧。我得去换衣服了。训练场上见?"

Peter挥手告别。

"再见，先生。"

 

 

 

当Peter走进体育馆的时候，大部分复仇者已经集合好了。明亮和通风的空间，白色油漆与浅灰色垫地板。有一个用绳子围起来的角落，里面有基本的器械，大部分是开放的，专门用来练习拳击。高高的天花板上点缀着天窗，阳光直射，墙边还有一个起重机架。Peter从来没有在这个房间里呆过很长时间。T'Challa为他们提供了一个集体练习的空间，这很好，但是Peter更喜欢户外运动。他宁愿去跑步或者荡秋千。

他走上前去拍了拍Bucky的肩膀以示问候。士兵穿着皮甲，他的金属手臂上涂了油，闪闪发光。他斜眼看了Peter一眼，Peter在他意味深长的眼神下红了脸。他知道他们要不可避免地谈论Stark先生在他的房间里，他逃不掉的，但他可以抱着一点希望，对吗？同时，他也非常希望Bucky能够守口如瓶。他是个间谍，会很擅长保密。但Peter还不知道回来后的他对队长的态度有多坦白。这绝对算是他不想让Rogers知道的事情。

他甚至不知道如何向Bucky解释，Bucky已经成为他最亲密的朋友之一。而他现在有了那个习惯。那已经成为一个可怕、美妙、令人发狂的习惯。对Peter来说，这就好像他莫名其妙地决定在一次陈词滥调的青年危机里吸食可卡因。这就是几乎每天晚上都在Tony Stark的床上度过，早上却一无所有——绝对没有——的感觉。Peter提醒自己，世事必有起有落。

这很微妙，但Stark先生现在有些不一样。他们的身体变得非常亲密，但是Peter注意到他在白天总是保持距离。他们在同一个实验室工作，但他们不怎么说话。不像以前那样了。今天上午是他们几个星期以来聊得最多的一次。Peter很珍惜他们在一起的夜晚，有他在身边是一种安慰，他不需要再担心他的安危，也不用担心自己醒来时会身处何种现实，Peter觉得，如果他们还能回到五年前的生活方式，他愿意放弃一切去换。

Peter试图把这一切都抛在脑后。当然，体力活动对他有好处。当其他人互相交谈时，Peter靠在墙上舒展身体。Stark先生通常是最后一个走进房间的。他穿着汗衫和一件T恤，戴着明亮的紫红色智能眼镜，几乎遮住了Peter今天早上给他的黑眼圈。

"天啊，Tony，你怎么了?" Rogers队长加入队伍时问道。

"撞到门上了，"Stark先生面无表情地说。 "教我怎么同时阅读和走路吧。那么，星条旗，你让我们一大清早过来，有什么计划吗？”

"已经8点了，Tony。我想你能凑合过去的。"

"别在孩子面前甜言蜜语了，亲爱的，你会让我脸红的。"

Rogers队长翻了翻眼睛，然后转过身去面对这群人。

"我们已经很久没有像一个团队那样一起战斗了，"他说。 "我们需要做好战斗准备。灭霸死了，但是其他的威胁还是会来。他们总是要来。所以我们需要团队训练。"

Peter几乎忍不住翻白眼。

"那么，你有什么想法，老冰棍?" Stark先生问道。

"我们在考虑进行夺旗游戏，"Bucky吹着口哨进来，准备站在队长身边。

Bucky和Rogers队长挑选队伍，他们最终的组队选择也就不足为奇了。Bucky选了Peter、Wanda、T'Challa和Sam。队长选了Stark先生，Barton，Natasha和Thor。Rhodey去执行另一项军事任务了，Banner博士决定不参加这次任务，因为训练房不像复仇者联盟在纽约的设施那样防护绿巨人。他在一个角落里坐了下来，顺从地看着队长，但是Peter看到他从后面的口袋里掏出一本平装书。宇宙尽头的餐厅。一个可靠的选择。

他们把旗帜悬挂在起重机架的两端，然后面对面聚集在房间的中心。

"好吧，复仇者们，"队长说，这听起来很俗气，但是Peter感到自己的脊梁上传来了颤抖，因为之前他以前从来没有被美国队长称为复仇者过。那有关严肃、责任感和乡村音乐的声音通常会让他不舒服，但有那么一瞬间，Peter觉得自己像回到8岁时，在他的卧室里和Ned秘密地握手，假装自己要加入复仇者联盟。真是太棒了。

Peter用脚磨了磨地，朝Wanda和Bucky瞥了一眼。然后队长发出开始的信号，这是一场全面的混战。Bucky立即飞身向Steve，金属肩膀瞄准他的盾牌中心。振金与振金相遇，发出强烈的铿锵声，回荡在整个房间。

其余的人迅速配对，Sam遇到了Stark先生，闪光的翅膀和推进器在空中混战，而Wanda追着Clint向架台爬去。T'Challa用爪子猛砍Thor，同时低头躲避暴风战斧的重量。那就只剩下Peter和……黑寡妇了。当然。

"你好，蜘蛛男孩，"她说着露出一点邪恶的微笑，这让Peter感到一阵寒意。

"哦，天哪，黑寡妇夫人，夫人，别伤害我，"他说着，举起双手，用他高中时最紧张的声音说道。

"夫人?" Natasha说，声音更加阴沉了。而且，好吧，Peter可以承认他那张聪明的嘴偶尔会给他带来麻烦，而这次可能就是其中之一。

她冲向他，用手腕上的泰瑟枪开局。Peter闪开了，试图横扫将她撂倒，但她跳了出来，拦住了他，一只胳膊勒住了他的气管。该死，她真快，Peter边想边把她甩开，他们交换了几拳，躲开了几下。他得到了一个好机会，迅速甩开了她，但她没有喘多久，就全速奔向他，然后跳起，大腿缠绕在他的脖子上，用一次完美的飓风式踢腿把他掀翻在垫子上，Peter情不自禁地钦佩起来，所有的空气都突然从他的肺里移除了。

好吧去他的。他没有理由再和黑寡妇游戏。肉搏战从来都不是Peter的强项。他用蛛网发射器是有原因的。

他从Natasha的手里挣脱出来，用两根手指向她敬礼。

"很高兴见到你，女士，但是我看得出你被绑起来了,"他说着，甩了甩手腕，在她的脚踝上喷出一层蛛网紧紧缠绕。然后他跑动起来，用蛛丝把自己吊到栏杆上，这样他可以把自己翻身弹开，远离黑寡妇。

在他还没弄清方向之前，黑寡妇已经用靴子上的刀子割断了她的绑绳，她还在呼叫。

"我需要一个助推，Cap!" 她呼叫支援，在跑向Rogers队长之前甚至都不用停下来确认一下，Rogers队长以一定的角度倾斜过盾牌，这样她就可以蹬在盾牌上跳起来，后空翻，抓住栏杆把自己拉起来。Peter已经开始沿着脚手架的长度向敌人的旗帜跑去，但她追上并拦住了他。

Peter设法把她推开，这次她一跃而起时，Peter用蛛丝把她的手腕缠住。这并不像他想象的那样富有成效。他环视了一下房间。Wanda用力到红了脸，使劲在扯开自己被Clint用什么东西粘住的手……粘性箭头？T'Challa成功地从Thor手中拿到了暴风战斧，结果却被拖到了垫子上，因为当然，除了Thor，没人能挥舞这个该死的东西。Bucky和船长仍然在互相攻击，Bucky笑着满嘴鲜血，嘴唇已经裂开了。

然后……哦。Sam呼啸而过，Stark先生紧随其后。

"嘿，Sam!" Peter喊道。 "交换战场？"

"当然可以！蜘蛛侠。" 他回答道。

"接着!"

接下来，也许是他超级英雄生涯中最大胆的举动，他抱起一个暂时被制服的黑寡妇，把她从栏杆上扔到Sam等待的怀里。她对他的瞪视无疑意味着他以后会有麻烦。

然后，Peter向天花板射出一根蛛丝飞荡出去，他在弧线的顶端松手，砰地一声落在了Stark先生的战服背后。

"哦天哪，你是钢铁侠吗? ! ?" Peter用高声假装惊叫。 "我是你的头号粉丝。能给我签个名吗？或者给我个纪念品?"

他打开战服背面的控制面板，开始在里面乱翻。

“别闹了，睡衣宝宝，”Stark说，焦虑的情绪透过战服里的机械语音调制器渗透出来。

"但是，先生，你总是鼓励我通过实践来学习，不是吗?" 他说，然后继续寻找合适的线路，这样他就可以控制这套战服了。在房间的另一头，Natasha把自己从他的网中解放出来，把Sam掐住了，尽管Sam此刻还在空中。

"好了，孩子，够了。"

Stark先生猛地高冲了一下，想把Peter甩下去，但他似乎忘记了他手和脚趾上粘粘的静电吸力。Peter不会被撼动。直到一声巨大的回音像一股物理力量般穿过房间。T'Challa的战服反弹了暴风战斧猛烈的一击，将Stark先生和Sam都震飞了。Peter和Stark先生重重地摔了一跤，Peter从战服后面滚了下来。他们两个并排躺着，气喘吁吁。

"该死"Stark先生喘着气， "我太老了，干不了这种破事了。"

"嗯，你心里还保留着点斗志的，先生，"Peter说。他呻吟着把身体卷起来，一旦他能站直身子，就伸手给Stark先生，把他拉起来。 "不是吗?"

"孩子，你为什么不靠近一点多看看它呢?"

"事实上，我想我得走了，"Peter说。"改天吧?"

他伸出手腕向敌人旗帜的方向飞出蛛丝，但Stark先生却抓住了他的脚踝。通常情况下，Peter很容易就能甩掉他，但Stark先生发动了战服的全部力量来阻止他，Peter又飞了起来，在男人的头顶上翻了一个大跟头，重重地摔上了垫子。

在他周围，Peter可以看到，他的团队成员没有一个朝着旗帜的方向取得进展，他们过于专注于自己的个人战斗。这样不行。在上层，Wanda终于挣脱了束缚，把Clint装满箭的箭袋变成了动物气球。那就不忙了。

"嘿，Wanda!" 他叫道，又站了起来，用脚后跟一转，对准Stark先生的胸膛一拳。这个男人咕哝了一声，但很轻松地承受了打击。纳米机器人比旧的金属防护服更能吸收撞击的冲力。

"什么，Pietro?"

"你知道我让你看的那部很老的电影……"

"你敢，孩子，"Stark先生警告说，像一个骂人的阿姨那样对他摇摇手指。

Peter得意地笑起来。

"《三剑客》?" 他对Wanda大喊，攥住Stark先生伸出的手，把他掀翻到地上。

"认真的吗?" Stark先生怒气冲冲地摔倒在地。 "你这是胡扯。"

"Pietro，"Wanda微笑着说，带着一口糟糕透顶的墨西哥口音。 "你是说我们需要大量的复仇者。”"哦，是的，Wanda，"Peter确认道。 "我们需要大量人才。"

Wanda把注意力从Clint身上移开，闭上眼睛，飘向天花板，手里捧着一团红色的光球。她把它抖了出来，就像在抖水一样，Peter感到皮肤上有一种痒痒的爬行感。他眨了几下眼睛，然后把头转向左边。当他这样做的时候，他正盯着自己棕色眼睛的完美复制品。副本对着他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛重复了Peter的动作。他把头转向一边，然后又转向另一边，就像照镜子一样。不得不佩服她，Wanda做得很好。

"顽皮，"他和他的两个复制品同时耳语。

"你们这些人能不能离开我头上就该死的他妈两分钟!" 他听到Clint从上面咆哮。环顾四周，他看到他的团队的所有其他成员都有类似的副本。

Peter转向Stark先生，咧开嘴笑了。

"好吧，Stark先生，"他和他的替身一起说，带着一种令人干扰性的的环绕立体声质量。 "你能分辨哪个是哪个吗?"

然后他飞身向右面，他的副本在左，在半空中翻转，再次把他的网射向起重架。他从Thor身边经过，Thor正在空中飞行，他试图把暴风战斧劈向T'Challa，结果直接穿过他的替身砸到了墙上，墙面立刻生出巨大的裂缝。

Sam和他的替身在Natasha周围飞成一个包围圈，她沮丧地怒叫。Clint用箭射穿了Bucky的替身，给Steve指明一个冲锋的方向。Peter以为自己完全脱身了，然后他听到了明显的钢铁侠引擎的嗡嗡声，感觉到一只沉重的金属手放在他的肩膀上，抓住了这件T恤。他转过身试图在空中给这人一拳，他和Stark先生在空中翻滚，最后Peter后背着地平躺在地上，钢铁侠逼近他。

他战衣上的面具褪去，露出Stark先生气喘吁吁地朝Peter咧嘴而笑，头发滴落着汗水。Peter的大脑里充满了令人头晕目眩和危险的东西。他能感觉到他的瞳孔在扩大。他太好看了。他必须控制住自己。

"不错的尝试，飞天小女警，但你以后永远不应该玩扑克，"Stark先生说。 "你泄露的太多了。"

"而且，你的战衣里有红外线热感应技术，"Peter对自己的愚蠢叹息道。

"而且我的战衣里还有热感应技术。"Stark先生笑得更开心了，同意道，"你要乖乖蹲下还让是我逼你?"

"不用，先生，我会乖乖的，"Peter说，Stark先生整个脸都毫不客气地笑着。真奇怪。但随后他看到钢铁侠厚重的战服背后有什么东西，这让他笑得很开心。 "还有一件事。"

Stark先生朝他扬起眉毛。

"你看?" 他抬起下巴，直视着Stark先生的眼睛，那个男人转过身来，发现Wanda正在架台的另一边挥舞着敌人的旗帜，她那抛洒红光的替身仍然漂浮在天花板附近。她拍了拍手，复制品像肥皂泡一样消失了。

"该死，"Stark先生说。 "这是个好把戏。"

男人慢慢地离开Peter，战衣又溶入进反应堆里。他向Peter伸出一只手，孩子握住这只手，跳了起来。

"这是场精彩的比赛，先生，"Peter说，他大胆地拍了拍他的背，克制住自己的冲动，不让自己的手继续停留在那些健壮的肌肉上。

相反，他跑到Wanda身边，她刚优美地飘落到地面，他就给了她一个胜利的拥抱，抱着她旋转。Bucky、T'Challa和Sam加入他们的行列时，他们把她抬到休息室，高呼庆祝胜利。

 

 

 

训练课的胜利似乎对Peter有好处。如果Tony对自己诚实一点，他已经错过了孩子的另一面，说着俏皮话，在空中荡来荡去的蜘蛛男孩。最近的他总是很严肃，Tony开始认为这不仅仅是创伤和负疚感造成的。他认为，也许新的、年长的Peter只是比他18岁时更严肃一点。更严肃，更能干，更稳重。但他还是蜘蛛侠。而蜘蛛侠注定是翻跟头和说俏皮话的。

Tony开始为他做一套新的蜘蛛侠战服。他有点失落他花了这么长时间才想到这一点。现在他们已经开始训练了，这让他意识到他们很快就会有任务了。Coulson一直在拖延时间，让他们重新找回团队精神，但很快就会出现一些神盾特工无法独自应对的事情。

他没有告诉Peter他在做什么，只是想给Peter一个惊喜。一个礼物，就像他在看到那个孩子可笑的打扮后给他做的第一套战服一样。看在上帝的份上，连帽衫和护目镜。

他和Peter在实验室里安静地呆着，他以为自己会在做这件事。他们都倾向于在一天的晚些时候使用实验室，而Shuri是一个早起的人，她会先弄完她的破实验，然后再去忙其他的。但Wanda在过去的几天也经常呆在实验室里，在Peter工作的时候越过他肩膀上观察成果，或者悄悄地跟他耳语，朝Tony的方向露出奇怪的表情，好像他做错了什么。他还没有。至少最近没有。或者他不记得了。

Tony并不介意她的陪伴，他只是无法摆脱一种感觉，那就是他是他们关系上的一个闯入者。是不受欢迎的。这不是他过去习惯和Peter站在一起的感觉。一天下午，他走进实验室，听到有人提高了嗓门，他立刻转身，像个胆小鬼一样站在门外。

"你还没告诉他吗?" Wanda生气的时候，口音会变得更重。她在攻击别人的时候，讲话就像个东欧人一样。

"Wanda，我们可以不这样吗？"

"你知道我愿意付出什么代价吗，Pietro？任何能够再说一遍的这句话的机会。"

"我在努力，Wanda，"Peter回答，声音嘶哑。 "你他妈的知道我在努力。"

"我说的不是这个，你知道的。你应该告诉他。你应该得到幸福。我不明白你怎么能日复一日地站在那里，而不……"

"别说了。求你了。你知道……"

"我以为你会遵从你的理智。"

"这是我保持理智的时候！这是不可能的。他不想……"

"你怎么知道，除非……"

"Wanda!" Peter说，声音提高了。 "够了。我今天早上糟透了。今天真是糟透了。我们能不能改天再吵这个问题?"

"很好，"她说。 "好吧。随你的便吧，你这顽固的混蛋。"

当Tony听到重重的脚步声过来时心跳加快了一点，Wanda跺着脚从他身边走过。她停顿了一下，恶狠狠地看了看他，用俄语对他咕哝着什么，他举起双手防守。

Tony等了几分钟才进入房间。他清了清嗓子，宣布自己的到来，然后喊道:"嘿，孩子!" 他在开始工作前向他打招呼。

Peter无力地向他招手致意，但仍然冷冷地盯着电脑，明显仍然焦虑不安。每隔几分钟，他就会发脾气，或者用力敲击电脑键盘。滴答声和敲击声让Tony很难集中注意力。他的注意力太过集中在Peter身上，只是漫无目的地回想他偷听到的谈话。他应该离开的。他不应该在他们谈论Peter的……时候逗留，不管那男人究竟是谁。Wanda显然认为Peter应该向那人表白自己的感受。一想到这个，Tony的胸口就剧痛。

确切地说，这不是嫉妒。而更多的是：当Peter最终与某人安定下来，这将改变他的生活轨迹。Tony对它有一种特别的看法，这种念头在他的脑海中浮现出来，而他从来没有完全允许它们在那里生长。他想过他和Peter以及其他复仇者像一个大家庭一样在宾州北部聚在一起。也许可以开始训练一批新的英雄。他听说了一些有趣的故事，某个女孩出现在纽约，干翻了Modok。一些关于有人能够改变现实障碍的消息。还有Clint一直在谈论的他的小门徒，虽然如果你问Tony，拥有两个鹰眼除了令人混乱之外没什么用处。尽管如此，他们还是可以招她进来，也许可以去西海岸招募新人。

他想象了这么多次，但从来没有缺少Peter在其中，他帮着他指导事务，让一切变得更好。如果他要出去扮演幸福的家庭游戏，Peter就不会还在这里了。在内心深处，Tony Stark是个自私的混蛋。

Peter尖锐地咂舌了太多次，Tony突然站了起来，用过大的声音把椅子往后挪了挪。Peter跳了起来，看着他。

"你想吃午饭吗，Peter？ 因为我想我们可以一起吃点东西，也许还可以散散步。"

"我有点……"

"不要找借口。拿上你的外套，Edith二小姐。我们要走了。"

十分钟后，他们走过一条熙熙攘攘的街道，街上挤满了小贩，他们推着手推车，或者搭着有明亮遮篷的小帐篷。Tony背上的阳光很温暖。他戴着太阳镜，肩上挂着夹克衫。他用碰了碰Peter，换来了半声大笑。这只是个开始。

空气中有烤肉和混合香料的味道——肉桂、大蒜、香菜。他们路过卖葱油煎饼的小贩，上面撒着辣椒油和花生酱，山羊腿在明火上烤着，蓬松的饺子里填满了芝麻酱和焦糖。Tony买了一个小纸包，里面装着蜜饯南瓜子，眼睛盯着另一个摊，那上面是用罗望子和荔枝调味的糯米布丁，一排排摆在冰床上保持凉爽。

"哦，我的上帝，"Peter说，紧紧地抓住Tony的胳膊。 "哦，天哪，它还在这儿。过来。"

他抓住Tony的手腕，拖着他沿着街道走，在人群中来回穿梭。他们突然停在一辆带有绿色和白色曼荼罗图案遮阳篷的小马车前时，Tony的脚绊了一下。

"伊斯梅尔!" 这个孩子叫道，问候那个驼背的老人，他显然是这辆车的主人。 "看来你又重操旧业了。"

"很高兴见到你，Peter，"那个男人说，给了Peter一个微笑。 "是的，重操旧业了。我的妻子回来了，事情就简单多了。你知道是怎么回事。我应该退休了，但如果我呆在家里，她会把我逼疯的。"

Peter笑了。 "我相信这只是一个调整期。"

"是的，"店主同意了。 "我正在适应她再次掌权。"

"知道谁才是老板很重要。"

他们一起咯咯窃笑。

"老样子?" 老人问。

"是的，麻烦您。"Peter说。

"你呢，先生?" 老人第一次转向Tony说话。

"哦，我吗？我要和他一样的。"

几分钟后，汉堡包被端上来，覆盖着厚厚的羊角形状的圆面包，上面涂着厚厚的山羊奶酪，一份咖喱扁豆和香薯片。他们找到一堵低矮的墙，靠在上面。Peter咬了一大口，高兴地哼哼。

"哦，伙计，"他咬着东西含糊地说。 "在我的时间线里，这个地方关闭了。三年来，我一直渴望着这种咖喱汉堡。"

这可不是什么吸引人的造型。Peter嘴里塞满了东西，脸颊鼓得像花栗鼠一样，嘴里塞满了东西在说话。但Tony还是觉得他很可爱。天啊，他完全迷上那孩子了。

Tony把目光转向他的纸包里的食物。它看起来有点像一团糟，咖喱扁豆从面包的两侧渗出来，但他勇敢地捡起来咬了一口。该死，这孩子说得对。有辣椒的辣味，复杂的香料混合物，还有山羊奶酪的凉爽味道。这绝对是一种值得垂涎的东西。

在他身边，Peter一边吃着汉堡，一边高兴地叹着气。这起码能让他分心了。

"那么，孩子，最近怎么样?" Tony问Peter，他正在把最后一口汉堡吞下去。Peter立刻僵住了，一根手指还在嘴唇之间舔着汉堡汁。

"嗯，"他吞吐着。

"你今天看起来压力有点大。"

"我很好，"他说。"真的，先生。一切都很好。"

"是吗？医生那边一切顺利吗？奥耶米医生，是吗?" 他问道，好像他并没有根据T'Challa的推荐亲自雇佣那位女士。

Peter一提到治疗师就脸红了。

"或者，我想也许我不该问这个问题……"

"没关系，"孩子叹了口气说。 "我想我应该感谢你没有直接问她。"

Tony在这个问题上畏缩了一下，Peter不可能没发现这个。他给了Tony一个难以置信的眼神，扬起眉毛，皱起眉头。Tony举起双手防守。

"好吧，让我们从积极的角度来看待这个问题。现在你知道你有一个非常，非常有道德的治疗师。她不会为了金钱、地位或权力告诉我任何关于你的隐私。"

Peter捏了捏鼻梁，沉默了很长时间。

"去他妈的，"他最后说。 "你可能还真的明白我。奥耶米医生反而不能。"

"怎么了?" 意外地容易，但是如果Peter想说出来，他是不会阻止他的。这就是他想要的情景。

Peter粗暴地用手指拨弄他的头发，使头发竖起来，然后用手掌心完全按住眼睛。

"所以，好吧，她在今天早上的会面上告诉我，我需要停止认为自己有责任拯救世界。"

"嗯。"

"如果只是街上随便一个人，这也没什么，但是她不是应该专门研究变种人和有异能的人吗？所以我告诉她，没问题，医生，只不过上一次我真的有责任负责拯救世界。"

"我猜她不喜欢这样吧?" Tony问道。

"她说我怎么知道的。但是很明显'一个巫师这么告诉我的'不是一个可以接受的答案？她看我的眼神好像我疯了，但我没疯。疯掉的是这个世界。我有转基因蜘蛛的力量。挪威的神与外星人和会说话的浣熊在一起。我们正在使用一种不同的模式一起工作。为什么反而只有这事变得这么难以接受?"

Tony吞了一大口。他能感觉到Peter身上散发出来的压力，这种感觉很熟悉。他回想起奇塔里袭击事件后的自己，每隔几天就想出一套新的战衣设计，并且深信只有他才能保护他关心的每一个人。这负担太沉了。这对任何人来说都太多了，而且绝对超出了他希望Peter去处理的范围。

"那么……好吧，孩子，你觉得我可以试试翻译治疗师的话吗？我不想越界。"

Peter只是耸了耸肩，看起来很沮丧，倒在了墙上。Tony决定迎难而上。

"听着，也许当一个好医生说你不必为拯救世界负责时，她的意思是你不必单独为拯救世界负责？我了解你，Pete。让别人做他们自己的事情，你没有问题。当你身边有一个团队时，你也擅长于委派任务。但这与接受你不是那个在事情出错时亲自承担风险的人是不同的。我知道。我曾经就是那样的人。"

他们对视了很长时间，他伸手把Peter的一缕头发从眼睛里捋出来。

"我不认为你必须免除自己拯救人们的所有责任，Peter，"他说。 "你不是这样的人。但我想你只需要知道，一旦你做了你能做的一切，给予了你所拥有的一切，就会有人站出来帮助你。你只要开口就行了。你知道你需要我的时候，我会一直在你身边的，对吧?"

"我知道，Stark先生，"Peter说，声音发紧。他把脸从Tony身上转开，显然是被这种情绪弄得不好意思。但是Tony伸出手，用手把他的脸转过来，不自觉地用拇指抚摸着他的下巴。

"别那样，"他说，无视脑海中的警报声，告诉他自己正在走上一条危险的道路。 "我们已经过了客气的阶段。"

这是一次安静的旅程，回到首都的路有点复杂，但它让人感觉舒适。他们两个肩并肩地走着，偶尔碰碰肩膀或者胳膊肘。

当他们漫步走进客厅时，他们发现大部分人都聚集在一起，Coulson倚靠在壁炉罩上，不耐烦地用脚轻敲着。

"你在这儿啊，"男人叹了口气。

"你们又是来干预我什么吗？" Tony问道。 "因为我发誓，我其实上世纪80年代就戒掉了烈性酒。"

"伙计们，"Clint说着从沙发上跳了起来。 "我们要去瑞士。"

 

 

 

原来世界理事会"要求"复仇者出席在日内瓦举行的复仇纪念仪式。他们将在一个正式的仪式上受到表彰，随后将与来自世界各地的政治领袖举行盛大的舞会。

"什么，像灰姑娘一样?" Peter困惑地问道。舞会真的是发生在电影之外的事情吗？

"我知道这很痛苦，但这是很好的公关，至少可以让委员会在几个月内不再烦你们，"Coulson局长告诉他们。他们将在几天内一起飞过去。看来统一战线很重要。

Peter一想到这么正式的场合就有点惊慌失措。他从来不擅长这种事。他之所以以前能够避免这一切，主要是靠着他的面具和秘密身份，但现在他好像一只从航空箱里被掏出来的猫，现在他要处理这些破事了。但他甚至不知道从哪里开始。

好吧，他刚刚和Stark先生谈了谈关于在你需要帮助的时候寻求帮助的事。没有比现在更好的时机开始了。他倒在Wanda和Shuri之间的一张沙发上，可怜巴巴地看着他们俩。

"救救我，"他呜咽着说。

第二天早上，拜尔宁扎纳繁华的时尚区，Peter得到了帮助。它位于城市的一个老区，狭窄的鹅卵石街道蜿蜒曲折，形成迷宫般的图案。天气温暖，阳光明媚，但是当他们出发的时候，空气中仍然有一丝清晨的寒意。

Peter喝了一杯加冰的奶油椰子拿铁咖啡，他在一条小街上的一家小店里买了这杯咖啡，喝下去稍微清醒了些，但他还是睡眼惺忪地靠在Wanda的肩膀上，撅着嘴朝Shuri的方向走去。

"我们为什么要这么早出发?" 他发牢骚。

"因为，蜘蛛男孩，"她回答，上下打量着他，"你需要很多帮助。"

Peter不自觉地摆弄着他的法兰绒衬衫。他无法为自己辩护。毫无疑问，Shuri拥有出色的时尚感，所以他必须咬紧牙关，坚持到底，这样他才不会在非常非常公开的舞台上出丑。

"是蜘蛛侠。"他有气无力地抗议道。

"我现在觉得有些没法相信了，"她耸耸肩说，然后走进一家看上去像是高档商店的店，专门出售黑白两色的衣服。

在Shuri和Wanda为他挑选的每件衣服里，Peter看起来都很可笑。

"为什么你的身体看起来凹凸不平?" 当Peter穿上一件黑色夹克，翻领上有着整洁的白色卷边时，Wanda问道。 "你是不是想让自己看起来凹凸不平?"

"我的身体就是这样，"Peter说，感到非常难为情。 "我没办法。"

"我们去别的地方试试吧?" Shuri建议。

他们下一个造访的地方是令人痛苦的时髦之地。墙上到处都是涂鸦，喇叭里传出的音乐声震动十足。Peter试穿了一套粉色印花的西装，这让他看起来憔悴而疲惫，还有一件红蓝相间的细条纹，炫亮得刺眼。他低下了头。

"也许这对你来说太现代了，"Shuri说。 "你需要更经典的东西。来吧，蜘蛛男孩。我有个主意。"

她的想法把他们带到了这个区的一条后巷里的一家古董店，这条街非常狭窄，如果Peter伸出胳膊，他可以触摸到两边的建筑物。

当他们走进Shuri想去的商店时，Peter立刻感到舒服多了。它闻起来像破旧的皮革和淡淡的鼠尾草香，装饰在深色，饱和的颜色里，使他感觉像个茧一样。有张唱片播放着欢快的波比音乐，但却以激烈的部落鼓点作为强调。这就像如果米里亚姆 马卡贝曾经报道过 ABBA 乐队会发生什么一样。Peter立刻爱上了它。

事实证明，瓦坎达是在90年代经历了自己的迪斯科时代，大多数服装和音乐，都是从那个时代流传下来的——阔腿连衣裤、色彩鲜艳、不自然的毛皮大衣、到处闪闪发光。这让Peter笑了。

他们三个人在成堆的衣服中寻找特别的衣服。Peter试穿到一套深红丝绒西装时，他明白了这该是正确的选择。当他从更衣室出来的时候，Wanda向他吹口哨，Shuri给了他一个大大的微笑。

"终于有了，"她说。 "看起来不错，蜘蛛男孩。"

"是不是太过了?" 他问道。

"如果你不买，我就要揍你，"Wanda说。

Shuri帮他配上一件深色的衬衫和金色的领结。在某种程度上，他穿着这套衣服觉得挺自信的，这种感觉和他穿上蜘蛛侠战衣时的感觉非常相似。

当他们走回去的时候，他强烈真诚地感谢了Shuri。他们不知怎地把一整天的时间都浪费在购物上了。快六点了，夕阳西下，投射出完美的黄金时刻，每到这种时候，Peter都渴望他随身带着他的相机。

他们回去以后，Shuri借故去做一些工作，而Peter也打算去干同样的事情，Wanda拽住了他的胳膊。

"哦，不，"她说。 "我告诉过你我们要谈谈，所以我们谈谈吧。"

Peter对她翻了个白眼。

"很好，"他说。 "让我把这些东西收起来。"

当他漫步回到起居室，Bucky也在那里，他从一个精心制作的银色长颈瓶中倒出些琥珀色液体，注入三个玻璃杯里。

"我们喝的是什么?" Peter说，坐在他们俩中间，深深地靠在沙发垫上。

"好东西,"Bucky回答。

"我偷了一些雷神的阿斯加德蜂蜜酒,"Wanda得意地笑着说。 "让我们大干一场吧，伙计们。”

"那好吧。"

他们碰杯畅饮。

"所以Bucky告诉我你和Tony睡了,"Wanda不假思索地说，好像她并没有仔细计划这一系列话中的冲击力。

Peter呛了一口，差点用鼻子喷出蜂蜜酒来。他是在等着这个提问，但他以为她会在直奔主题之前先暖暖场。

"你就不能嘴下留情,"他喘息，酒精的灼烧感刺入了他的喉咙。

"我从来不会,"她说。

"我们没有睡过,"Peter说。“我们只是在睡觉。一起。在同一张床上。就是这样。这有助于缓解噩梦，所以他容忍了我。"

"他做的不仅仅是容忍你,"Wanda说。

"天哪，Wanda，你根本不知道自己在说什么。"

"我不明白你为什么不告诉他你的感觉？"

"你很清楚是为什么!"

"哦，那会毁了一切的。哦，我真可怜,"Wanda嘲笑道。

"这不是什么有趣的事，好吗？我不认为这很有趣。"

"我也没觉得这有什么好笑,"她说。 "我觉得这很愚蠢。"

"嘿,"Bucky说，举起双手，好像是要安抚他们中的一个或两个。 "没人认为你很蠢，Boss。"

"我就认为,"Wanda说。 "我认为他很愚蠢。你在犯傻，Pietro。"

在这个非常恰当的时机，Stark先生把头伸进了房间。

"嘿，Peter,"他怀疑地打量着他们三个人说。 "这里一切都很好吗。我听到了喊叫声。"

"哦，该死的上帝,"Bucky低声咕哝着。

"是的，Stark先生，一切都很好。我们在争论谁是《哈利波特》中最好的角色，Wanda有点不高兴。这没什么事。"

"显然是赫敏，没有她，大家都会死,"Wanda说，谢天谢地，她配合得很好。

"是的,"Stark先生说，仍然用怀疑的眼光看着他们。 "好吧，我要和世界理事会开个电话会议，商讨最后的仪式细节，然后我会在实验室里。如果你有什么需要的话，叫一声就好。"

"没问题，先生。一会儿见?"

"当然，孩子,"他坚定地点了点头。 "Barnes。Maximoff。"

然后他漫步走出房间。

Wanda看了Peter一眼，Bucky笑着倒回坐垫上。

"那是些什么鬼?" 他喘了口气后终于问道。 "他对他的小男朋友保护过度了。"

Bucky向他们俩打手势，示意他们喝完酒，然后重新斟满三个杯子。吞咽的时候，Peter感觉到喉咙里一阵暖意，他觉得很放松。他很高兴Thor手头有这些强力的东西。他知道Wanda和Bucky一定也感觉到了，它上头的速度比Peter的超级新陈代谢还快。

"事实并非如此,"他表示。 "他可能是想到他看着我死过一次。如果他对我有了一点点保护欲，也许是合理的。"

"而且你喜欢,"Bucky说。 "你太爱它了。"

"他对我没有那种感觉，这就是我要说的,"Peter说。"说实话，如果你们俩都能接受这一点，停止喋喋不休，我的生活就会轻松很多。"

"你真的看不出来吗?" Bucky说。 "你的苦苦相思已经达到了戏剧化的程度。"

"哦，你是一个谈论单相思的人,"Peter反驳道。 "我看不出你和那个超级士兵有什么进展。"

"哦，那是因为Steve是个异性恋，即使在20世纪40年代，他也一直都很紧绷。好像他屁股上有根棍子深深地......"

Wanda突然咯咯地笑起来，打断了他。

"想和大家分享一下你的笑点吗，Wanda?" Bucky问道。

"你其实想让你的棍子插进他的屁股里,"她喘着粗气说。

Peter努力忍住笑声，但还是忍不住轻笑了一声，很快Bucky也笑了起来。

"该死,"Bucky一边说，一边擦着眼泪。 "妈的，我真的，真的很想。"

"而且你们两个从来没有... ..."Peter挥舞着他的手表示，好吧，谁知道呢，真的。 "在战争期间，当你们在帐篷里相对独处，想着能不能活下去的时候?"

"要是有的话我肯定会记得的。"Bucky说。

"你刚刚让那么多历史学家失望了。我的公民学老师设计了一整个关于性取向和性行为历史的单元。她确信你们俩是一对。她有一整篇论文都是关于这的。我们不得不在家阅读理解了那么多你写的信。"

Bucky对此畏缩了一下。

"那些我肯定不是打算供给公众消费用的。那么多压抑的性紧张——都是我自己的——结果一事无成。"

"那么，你为什么不现在就开始呢，伙计?" Peter问道。

"C'mon, Peter,"Bucky更严肃地说。 "你知道我不能这么做。这会让这个可怜的家伙精神受创。我们就再也不会是朋友了。"

"好吧,"Peter耸耸肩说。 "我也是这个意思。"

"这不一样,"Bucky坚持。 "你很幸运，这对你来说是不同的。"

"没什么不一样,"Peter说。 "我这辈子从来没有一天幸运过。"

这次是Wanda把刚刚斟满的杯子递到他们手里。

"好吧，你们这些可悲的混蛋。够了。轮到我来讲悲惨的故事了。我杀了我的男朋友试图阻止种族灭绝，然后它甚至都没有成功。你们应该为我难过。"

她以讽刺的口吻祝酒，然后一饮而尽。

"别给我那种可怜巴巴的眼神，Pietro。"

Peter觉得他有点颤抖，为了避免这种冲动，他把脸埋在Wanda的脖子里，拥抱她。她呼气时发出一声轻轻的"呜"。Wanda的身体出人意料地柔软，脖子上的皮肤闻起来有种花香。茉莉花茶，就像唐人街茶叶店里卖的那种花俏的散叶茶。很不错。

"你是在闻我吗？你知道这很不礼貌，对吧?"

"嗯哼。你闻起来很香。"

"你是个怪人,"她说，但她抚摸着他的头发，给他以慰藉。

"嘿，为什么他能得到同情?" Bucky说。 "我这儿在为直男的问题烦恼呢。"

他拉着Peter的胳膊，直到他被拽倒，然后他爬过Peter和Wanda的膝盖，瘫倒在他们腿上。Wanda把她的手移到他的头发上，给他按摩。“好的，直男问题，”她说，“世界上最糟的直男问题。”

"你说得对，Wanda。我们就是一群可悲的混蛋,"Peter说，一边往沙发靠垫里挤了挤。他把头靠在Wanda的肩膀上，用一只手抓着Bucky的背。

"我从不说谎,"Wanda说。

Peter笑着，闭上眼睛，随着Wanda轻轻哼着小调的声音，两个朋友在他身边轻轻呼吸的感觉渐渐消失。

 

  
第六章

Peter感觉嘴巴就像被钢丝锅刷和外用酒精擦洗过。第二天早上登上飞往日内瓦的飞机时，他的脉搏在太阳穴里跳动着。他很确定上次他这么宿醉的时候，他是18岁，在郊区的一个家庭聚会上喝了好几瓶别人父亲酒柜里的酒。第二天，他整天躺在床上，头痛欲裂。

他无法跟其他人的宿醉经历进行比较，他的感官——已经达到了11级——不喜欢这个感觉。他戴着太阳镜和一顶旧棒球帽，但是太阳在停机坪上的反光仍然让他的脑袋一阵剧痛。Peter Parker，你是个白痴。

至少飞机内部是有空调的，目前气流稳定。不过，天啊，他要怎么撑过起飞？他把帆布手提包和衣服袋扔进头顶的行李箱里，一屁股坐在喷气机两侧的座椅上，面朝里侧。然后他闭上眼睛，试图强迫自己的胃平静下来。

早上醒来后，他的脖子抽筋一样地痛，两条腿被Bucky的体重完全压麻了，Bucky仍然在他的腿上熟睡。Wanda在他身边轻轻地打着鼾。他们三个人昨晚都昏睡过去了，甚至没有尝试重新调整睡倒的位置。

有人在踢Peter的脚，使他无法集中注意力。

"让开,"Bucky朝他咕哝了一声，Peter照做了。非常小心。

Bucky看起来和Peter一样不好。他长长的头发油腻腻的，皮肤微微泛黄，眼睛浮肿，眼圈红红的。他们两人都往后一靠，闭上了眼睛。

"我再也不和你喝酒了,"Peter咕哝着说。"再也不来了。"

"你们两个都是小娘儿们,"Wanda一边说，一边在他们之间坐下来。

"你怎么没有宿醉?" Peter问道。 "我觉得我的大脑好像被筛子筛了一样。"

"女巫,"Bucky说。"她用她的巫术治好了她的头痛，现在她又想对我们颐指气使。"

"巫婆的女巫神力?" Wanda说。 "不如说我的酒量比你们两个轻量级选手都要好，怎么样?"

"巫术，女巫神力,"Bucky坚持，指着她，然后双臂交叉，摆出打盹儿的姿势。

"同胞们，你们好!" Thor登机时兴奋起来。 "我期待着我们访问瑞士奶酪之地，庆祝我们辉煌的胜利。"

Peter的头一阵刺痛。

"我们为什么要大喊大叫?" 他一边低声说，一边按摩太阳穴。

"你看上去病了，小Parker！有什么不妥吗?"

"不,"Peter咕哝着说。 "不，Thor。一切都很好。"

"我想他想说的是室内的声音太响，Thor。"

当Peter睁开眼睛的时候，Stark先生就在那里，靠在他上方的行李架上，在Peter的脸前晃动着一纸杯咖啡。他伸出手，Stark先生把杯子交给了他。

"上帝保佑你。"Peter叹了口气。

"嘿，他怎么会有咖啡喝?" Bucky问道。

"因为，Barnes，我喜欢他胜过喜欢你,"Stark先生说。

Peter俯下身子，朝Bucky吐了下舌头，但是他马上后悔自己的动作，因为他的肚子像坐过山车一样。他感到脸上的血都充上了头部。

"如果你在我的飞机上呕吐，你就要走着去瑞士了。"特查拉说，他穿过乘客区到达驾驶舱，奥克耶将军紧跟其后。

Peter竖起了大拇指，皱起了脸，集中精力解决他翻腾的肚子。

"你看起来不怎么性感了，孩子,"Stark先生说，一边伸手抚摸着Peter的头发，轻轻扳起Peter的脸，让他的脸转向上方对上自己的目光。这种触摸让Peter的脊椎一阵电流，他头发里的手停留在那里，帮助他平稳自己的身体。 "难熬的一夜?"

"你可以这么说，是的，先生。"

"嗯,"男人哼着回答道。 "好吧，那杯咖啡里有一点儿醒酒液，不过如果你需要Bruce给你拿点更强力的，就告诉我。"

"谢谢，先生,"Peter回答。"但我想我能应付过去。"

Stark先生心不在焉而又温柔地点了点头，然后把手从Peter的头发上拽了下来。他抑制住要对发量的损失发牢骚的冲动。当这个人走开后，坐在飞机后面的一张小桌子旁的Bucky转向Peter，揶揄地向他扬了扬眉毛。

"你... ... 闭嘴,"Peter说，他糊里糊涂的脑子一时想不出一句聪明话来。

咖啡对解酒确实帮了不少忙，Peter一边啜饮一边叹了口气，觉得能缓解点喉咙的刺痒。

慢慢地，其他队员开始陆续进入机舱。苏睿在经过时轻轻拍了下Peter的头，朝他愉快地抬起下巴，"振作起来，蜘蛛男孩。"

Peter对她竖起中指。

奇怪的是，Rogers船长是最后登上飞机的一个。他钻进这架喷气式飞机，茫然四顾，好像丢了什么东西似的。

"哦，Buck，你在这儿,"他说着，目光落在了Bucky身上。 "我一直在找你。"

"一切准时,"Bucky说，朝队长挥挥手。 "几十年来，我在没有保姆的情况下过得很好。"

"嗯，对,"队长说。 "哦，对不起，我想... ..."

Peter已经克服了这种尴尬。他把他那超大号的耳机戴在耳朵上，用一种强劲的泡泡糖流行音乐的节奏和哭嚎的歌声，完全淹没了周围的谈话。

_—哦，我等不及了，我等不及了，一夜之间失去我所有的朋友。我等不及了，我等不及要毁了我的余生……—_

当飞机滑行起飞时，他的注意力集中在那节奏上。他的胃翻江倒海，但他设法努力压下去，当飞到一定高度时，他在座位打起了瞌睡。

 

 

Tony和Peter握手的样子就好像手被烫伤了一样，他从Peter身边走开，坐在桌边继续工作。他必须控制住自己。而触摸他是……不好的。他希望Peter会把这归咎于Tony惯常的感情用事。

毕竟，这孩子有这方面的经验。在复仇者联盟的复合实验室里，他经常把Peter当棋盘上的棋子一样移来移去。他经常沉浸在自己的世界里，在脑子里计算，或者找到解决线路问题的办法，他会握着Peter的胯骨把他挪到一边，一句话也不说，一心腾出个地方就开始捣腾他要干的任何事。Peter会花点时间镇定一下然后继续往前走，好像什么事都没有发生。

不过，那些触摸没有任何意义。他们没有同样的感觉。他们已经心不在焉地熟悉起来了。友好地。这一切都发生在Tony脑子里突然出现某种反常的转变之前。但他希望孩子不会注意到其中的差别。他回想起他摩挲Peter下巴的拇指，那只埋在他头发里的手，所有他用来拉近Peter，迫使他正视Tony的亲密小动作。这不是一个好的导师应该做的，这可能是他们共享一张床所带来的亲密关系的副作用。

他只能想象，如果Peter知道Tony当时的大致想法，他会感到怎样的背叛，更不用说他在精神自控脆弱的时候浮想出来的那些细节了。

每当他需要提醒自己为什么这一切都是如此糟糕的主意时，他就想象着Peter脸上的表情，如果Peter发现了——那脸上会有皱巴巴的沮丧和针对自我的罪恶感，因为Peter总是认为事情在某种程度上是他的错。他那双棕色的大眼睛里可能噙着泪水。不。这就是自我毁灭之路，而Tony基本上已经放弃了。

但是，他真的这么放弃了吗？当然不是这样的。他昨天晚上一直在等Peter敲响他的门和他一起入眠，辗转反侧，最后放弃了睡眠，转而摆弄最新款的钢铁侠战衣，想着还有什么可以补充的。然后他今天早上起得很早，发现Peter和Wanda、Bucky一起蜷缩在沙发上，像一堆狼崽一样一个个睡在一起，他们已经筋疲力尽，互相撕咬和扭打过，每只都有点野性。这使他心里一阵剧痛。

Tony屏蔽了Clint和Natasha在纸牌游戏中的吵闹，以及Steve和Bucky关于天知道什么的争吵声。一百年的历史足够他们留下许多包袱未解了。Pepper会在日内瓦和他们见面，他还有一大堆她寄给他的文件要在飞机落地之前完成。这工作很无聊，但如果他没有全部搞定，Pepper之后将会给他的痛击足以激励他现在好好干活儿。

他在文件堆里已经完成了一半，有人从他对面溜进了座位里。他从一份干巴巴的法律合同上抬起眼睛，看到Peter朝他咧嘴笑着，脖子上挂着耳机，头发沿着午睡的地方向上百个不同的方向翘起来。

"嗨，Stark先生,"他说，向Tony挥了挥手。

"怎么了，Pete？你感觉好点了吗?"

"是啊,"Peter脸红了。 "之前的事我很抱歉。我想，我不知道自己喝阿斯加德蜂蜜酒的极限在哪里?"

"哦，相信我，我们都犯过这样的错误,"Tony笑着说。

"所以，嗯，我想和你谈谈一些事情,"Peter说。 "我会打扰到你吗?"

"永远不会，孩子。怎么了?"

"所以你知道，我一直在更新Jarvis的代码，试图得到一个近似之前的... ... 好吧，在灭霸解体他之前的幻视。我想即使我找到了复原他数据的办法，但也会有他记不起来的事情，就像得了失忆症之类的？我知道这不是很理想，但我找不到解决的办法。至少现在我还没有。"

"我的意思是，你正在试图重建一个人的意识，Peter,"Tony试图安慰他。 "这比创造人工智能更有挑战性。"

"对,"Peter说。 "对。这是一个挑战。事实上，我一直在挖掘复仇者基地的监控录像，所有FRIDAY录下来的东西，一切有关幻视的部分。然后把这些东西翻译成代码，加载到他的记忆内存中。”

"但是你要如何处理记忆的等级关系?" Tony问道。这个想法令人兴奋。 "人类是不能完美记住事情的，很多事你根本记不住。比如，你不希望他每次上厕所都记得全过程，对吧?"

Peter笑了。

"嗯，是的,"他说。 "所以我写了一个程序来模拟内存退化?"

"就像记忆中的酸洗牛仔裤?"

他们对彼此微笑。

"这个比喻不错,"Peter说。 "我建立了一个等级制度，让每件事都有适当的优先权。"

"非常聪明,"Tony笑着对他说。这孩子太出彩了。"我很想看看你的代码。看看是什么让它运转。”

"我希望你能为我做更多,"Peter说。如果Tony开始幻想他用另一种充满诱惑力的声音说这话，这只能更好地证明他需要立刻把自己压抑起来锁紧。

"什么意思?" 他问道，身子探向桌子。

"我遇到了瓶颈，"Peter承认。 "我想用Wanda对他们俩的一些记忆来填补现有的影像数据。总会还有空白存在，但我不想冒险让他忘记一切... ... 他们之间的一切。"

Tony点点头。

"把记忆转换成代码,"他说。 "那会是个好把戏。"

"那么，这就是我希望你能帮我的，先生。任何你能想到的主意。我自己感觉我的头已经撞到南墙了。"

事实上，Tony的脑子里充满了各种想法。

"嗯... ..."他说。 "嗯，这当然存在... ... 可能性。"

"我很高兴你这么想。"

当Tony回过神来，Peter给了他一个温柔的微笑。

"让我想想，好吗，孩子?"

"当然可以，先生,"Peter说。 "我就不打扰你了，好吗?"

"哦，拜托,"Tony说。 "不要把我一个人留在文书工作的黑洞里。难道你不应该成为某种拯救人类的英雄吗?"

"别人是这么说过，但我不会相信你所听到的每句话。"

"你知道，当Pepper接管公司的时候，我以为这意味着她会负责好所有的文书工作。"

"我想你是上当了，Stark先生。"

"我认为你可能是对的,"他表示。 "怎么样，孩子？想在文件上伪造我的签名吗？我知道你明白怎么做。"

"你现在是怎么知道的?" Peter咧着嘴笑着问。

"你伪造了一整封我写的信，好让你可以不用上高中物理课,"Tony说着，挥动着双手。 "这可不是什么巧妙的手段，Peter。"

"嗯，公平地说，我本来可以教那门课的。"

"我... ... 实际上并不怀疑这一点,"Tony承认。

"不过，你是怎么发现的？我以为我已经做得尽善尽美了。"

"你知道吗，就算你正在进行一门独立研究，你仍然需要你的导师给你打分？我之所以会知道你干了什么，是因为我接到了你们学校的一个电话。"

"哦，该死,"Peter笑着说。 "我还以为自己很圆滑呢。那你为什么什么都没说？或者告诉梅姨?"

Tony耸了耸肩。

"嗯，我考虑了信息来源，我认为你很可能是在利用空闲时间做好事，所以我不明白这有什么意义。顺便说一句，你得了A。本来可以得A+的，但你没有让我参与骗局。"

这时，Peter的目光从Tony身上移开，然后他把脸埋在双手里，透过指缝偷偷地窥探他。

"你总是给我太多的信任,"他说，声音模糊在他的手掌里。

“等等，”Tony说，伸手把Peter的手从脸上拉开，“孩子，你那些空闲时间都干什么了？”

“那么，好吧……”Peter咬着下唇，透过长长的睫毛看着Tony。他竭力装无辜。

“Peter?”

“我差不多有点在纽约大学去见某个人……?他两点钟上完最后一节课，所以我就去他的宿舍玩几个小时，然后May就要等我回家了。”

Tony感到脸上一阵震惊，眼睛睁得大大的。无论他认为这孩子会说什么，都不该是这个。

“等等，”Tony终于哽住了。”等。我现在是不是在听Peter Parker堕落的故事?”

“我的意思是，这真的不足以构成一个完整的故事。”

Tony向前倾着身子，一只手托着下巴，飞快地眨着眼睛看着Peter，Peter现在已经变成了深番茄红色。谁能想到Peter会有点野性的一面。他肯定自己没想过。

“哦，他就有那么好，是吗?”

“哦，天哪，Mr. Stark……”

“逃课上床，”Tony对他说。

“我们能不能再也不谈这件事?”Peter虚弱地问道。

“Peter Parker，你这个小骚货。”

  
罗纳河在阿尔卑斯山崎岖、积雪覆盖的山峰的衬托下，闪烁着蓝丝带般的光芒，注入日内瓦湖。Peter把脸贴近飞机窗户，看着这座城市从模糊的印象派漩涡中逐渐清晰，变成油画写实主义。

在他跳上那艘甜甜圈星际便车，而最终演变到一塌糊涂之前，Peter，内德和MJ计划毕业后的夏天背包穿越欧洲。他们打算从意大利开始。造访威尼斯，佛罗伦萨和罗马，然后去他们想去的任何地方。有时候，Peter真希望自己能够完成那次旅行。在一个新的城市降落时，肾上腺素的剧烈分泌会带来一些东西。瓦坎达是一个迷人的地方，但是他在那里的时间充满了工作，挣扎，不止一点点的创伤。这不是一个假期。也许现在，他想，既然他们头顶上没有一片厄运的乌云，他们真的可以重新出发了。

他们降落时，有一小队稳重的黑色汽车在飞机跑道迎接他们。他们驱车穿过一系列蜿蜒曲折的老城街道，来到日内瓦湖畔的四季酒店。在阳光下闪闪发光的白色石头大厦里，Peter的眼睛睁得大大的。当然，这并不意味着他以前没有住过豪华的地方。但是瓦坎达的首府建筑群和复仇者建筑群最终都是功能空间。而这里却……不是。

在他旁边，Stark先生拍拍他的肩膀，向大家喊道。

"好了，孩子们。三小时后我们就要出发去参加典礼了。保持灿烂的笑容和良好举止，好吗?"

Peter花了整整五分钟在他分配到的房间里收拾，把他的西装挂起来以确保它不会起皱，然后迅速打开他的窗户。他可以看到湖边的景色，太阳在波浪中闪闪发光，小帆船的风帆在水面上上下起伏。

但除了欣赏风景，他还有其他的计划。戴上连帽衫，把他的滑雪面罩和护目镜塞进口袋，他悄悄地溜出门外，转身走开，与Stark先生一下打了个照面，Stark先生对他扬起质疑的眉毛。该死。

"急着要去什么地方，是吗?Peter？"

"嗯... ..."

"你不是要对我擅离职守吧?"

"不，先生,"Peter说。"Bruce帮我联系了欧洲核子研究中心的几个人，他们答应带我参观一下?"

"说真的,"Stark先生说，透过智能眼镜的边缘看着他。"你要现在出去观光?"

"Stark先生，那是欧洲核子研究中心。他们正在实际创造新的元素，随之进一步解锁构建宇宙的基石。我认为这有点超出了观光的范围。"

"哦，就像创造一个新元素是困难的,"Stark先生嘲笑道。"我在我的车库里干过一次。"

Peter听到这话，忍不住笑了起来。他爱这个男人，但是他这过度的自负感真够要命。还是不要被打动的好。

"不是每个人都有像你一样在车库里放粒子加速器的远见。"Peter说。 "回头见。"

他开始沿着满铺宝蓝色地毯的走廊走去，但是Stark先生在他背后叫他。

"Peter!"

Peter转过身来。

"孩子，你真的不能迟到，好吗？这将导致非常、非常糟糕的曝光效果。"

"好吧，让我们把你这种Daddy voice降低几个等级,"Peter感觉到僵硬的气氛上升了。他对即将到来的公众宣传感到紧张，尽管宣传可能是必要的。他不需要Stark先生像对待15岁的孩子一样对待他。感觉就像每次他们进行到这里，他们又回到原点。

"Daddy voice?" Tony叫道。

"相信我,"Peter说。 "这对我来说也不好玩。"

Peter似乎让Stark先生沉默了很长的一段时间，他把这当作离开的机会。

"回头见，先生,"他说，一边向他招手，一边匆匆跑过走廊。 "我不会迟到的。"

他来到大厅的尽头，爬楼梯上了屋顶。在那里，他戴上面罩和护目镜，检查他随身携带的蛛网发射器是否绑在手腕上。然后他把自己向后甩离了酒店的顶层，在跳空的最顶点飞射出一张蛛网，紧紧抓住排水管，让他借力跃到更远的地方。

他向前交替飞跃，经过喷泉、花园和纪念碑，呼吸着新鲜的山间空气，为曾经在城市中飞翔和奔跑而欢欣鼓舞。

 

 

 

Peter砰的一声把门推开，不到20分钟他们就得上那该死的车队了。过去的半小时里，Tony一直在房间里等他。他想亲自把买给Peter的西装带给他。一套三件式，银色，细里子羊毛格子汤姆福特西装，看上去将令人惊叹地适合他。现在他终于出现能够穿上它了。

Peter的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，脸颊干裂发红，脸上挂着灿烂的微笑。他困惑地眨了眨眼，看到Tony躺在靠窗的椅子上。不过，他的出现似乎丝毫没有让这个孩子感到不安。

"Stark先生，这太酷了。我看到了真正的大型强子对撞机。我碰了一下。我还是起了鸡皮疙瘩,"他说着，伸出一只胳膊，胳膊上毛发直立。 "我是说，我知道，我知道。我们确实也搞了点很酷的科学。但这只是，这是别的东西。我是说... ..."

"如果你想要变成一个狂热粉丝，就边换衣服边狂热，"Tony打断了他。 "西装在床上。鞋子。"

他把闪亮的黑色粗革皮鞋一只接一只扔向Peter，Peter接住了他们，然后看了看床。

"这不是我的西装,"他说。

"是啊，苏睿告诉了我你的慈善商店冒险,"Tony说。 "我觉得你应该穿得更漂亮一点。"

有那么一瞬间，Tony觉得这个孩子会和他争论。他脸上那种顽固的表情意味着麻烦。但是在紧张、无声的凝视之后，他只是耸耸肩，摇了摇头。

"你有的时候真讲究派头,"他一边脱下帽衫，一边轻轻按下牛仔裤上的纽扣，一边喃喃自语。 "我差点忘了这一点。"

"我不是一个只是讲究派头的人，我是一个鉴赏家,"Tony说。 "孩子，这是一件汤姆·福特高端西服，根据你的尺寸定制的。穿上就是了。"

"好吧，好吧,"Peter一边说着，一边把T恤脱下来。

Tony突然从椅子上站起身，眼睛扫视过房间里每一扇带门的出口，他知道既然Peter正在换衣服，他就应该离开这里。但是这个孩子似乎对在他面前脱光衣服毫不在意。他脱下了紧身牛仔裤，继续他们的谈话。

"你怎么知道这东西我能穿进去?" 他一边问，一边走近那张放着西装的床。

"我有你的测量数据存档。"

Peter转过头来疑惑地看着他。他站在一束金色的阳光下，身上除了四角裤和蛛网发射器外什么都没有，只有非常年轻和非常漂亮的人才会这样缺乏自我感知意识。Tony试图吞咽，但发现自己的喉咙干得难以忍受。

"为什么?" Peter小心翼翼地问。

"我，嗯，我可能会给你做一身新的蜘蛛战衣。我想是时候要升级了。"

"真的吗?" Peter说，脸上露出了大大的微笑。

"是的，孩子。在这一点上目前大部分还只是测试。现在快点。穿上。穿上。"

Peter穿戴衣物的速度飞快，就像一个习惯于每次战斗前在纽约的小巷里换衣服的人。很快，他扣好了西装背心的扣子，淡蓝色的领带挂在脖子上，弯下腰系鞋带，Tony避开了他的目光。别怕.. ... 他内心的声音在吟诵。但是当孩子站起来的时候，Tony确实很欣赏Peter穿西装的样子。修身的剪裁足以凸显他瘦削的肌肉，钢铁般的灰色衬得他更显稳重，与他的眼睛和头发形成了鲜明的对比，某种意义上，这让它们也显得有些潮流。

"怎么样?" Peter说着，快速地转了一圈。 "我看上去还行吗?"

"是的，你会过关的,"Tony冷淡地说。他戴着智能眼镜，屏幕上出现了一条提示，他站直身子，扣着自己的双排扣蓝色细条纹衣服。"车来了，孩子，我们走。"

他把Peter推出房间，推进电梯，按下大厅的按钮。这个孩子正在与领带作斗争，解下又松开两端，他不太记得怎么弄了。

"你是认真的吗?" Tony有点着急。 "别再折磨丝缎了。过来。"

"怎么?" Peter抱怨道。 "我没有很多场合要打领带。"

"这是基本的生活技能，Peter,"Tony坚持说。他抓住Peter的臀部两侧，把孩子放在他前面，伸出双臂绕过他，在镀金电梯墙壁反射的光线中娴熟地打好领带。他闻起来有点像咸咸的汗味，但更像是在城市里跳跃时沾的新鲜空气。Tony尽量不让自己的身体靠得太近，但Peter身上散发出来的温暖让人心醉，也让人觉得安慰。他几乎发誓说他听到了孩子的喘息声，但那也许只是他的想象，他的脑子让他听见了想听到的。

"就是这样,"他一边说，一边拉紧领带，漫不经心地用手指沿着Peter的衣领线划下。 "完美。"

"谢谢你，先生,"Peter结结巴巴地说，看着Tony眼睛里自己的倒影。也许他还能感受到今天早上宿醉后的残余。

电梯响了，他们两个分开，挤进了团队成员的喧闹声中，他们再次鱼贯进入黑色轿车，被车子送往世界理事会总部。

"Bozhe Moi，蜘蛛男孩，你这乱糟糟的头发,"Natasha大声喊道，把Peter从Tony身边拉开，对那片杂乱发出不赞同的咂舌声。"你是在给鸟儿筑巢吗?"

"这就是我头发本来的样子,"Peter坚持说。

她从紧身连衣裙的某个隐藏口袋里掏出一小瓶东西，顺着Peter的头发往下捋。这么打扮可能更容易接受，但是如果Tony之前就是更喜欢他野性的外表，他自己也没办法。

世界理事会总部大部分是玻璃和钢结构，这是一座庞大的建筑，环绕着中央庭院，可以俯瞰湖泊，还有来自世界各国的一系列国旗。当他们匆忙下车进入大楼时，Tony向Peter投去了一个宽慰的眼神。他知道这孩子不习惯公众的关注。从Tony拼凑起来的信息来看，在Quill的那艘破烂飞船紧急迫降地球时，他的身份这一刻就暴露了，Peter穿着他的战衣出现，但是他的面具已经被撕碎了。

他内心的一部分想让Peter免受这些嘈杂，但是现在已经没有回头路了。他没法用棉绒把那孩子裹起来，尽管他很喜欢这个想法。

当复仇者到达时，Tony立即被拉出了保护队伍，与议会成员、总统和首相们热烈握手。他戴上最得体的假笑告诉英国首相，很不幸，不，他不能与他们的人一起工作，制造什么人工智能防御系统，还要提醒美国将军，他绝对，绝对，完全退出武器游戏了。真的，人们从来不会停止问这个问题。

当仪式真正开始的时候，他感到如释重负，他不得不借故找个理由坐到为会议搭建的大讲台上。这种宽慰不会持续太久。开幕式本身冗长而做作，有很多文化展示的休闲时间，这些时间大多转化为伴随过于真诚的歌曲和现代舞蹈的长时间浑浑噩噩。也许假如Tony要不是一个愤世嫉俗的混蛋，这一切对他来说可能更有意义。但他是，他看得清这一切的真面目——不过是世界各国的领导人找了个机会庆祝他们自己面对外星恐怖主义时的坚持不懈。

已经定好将由Steve来代表这个团体发言。自从灭霸来到地球后，他的形象已经完全恢复了，Tony还不至于愚蠢到认为有任何人更想听自己的讲话。不，他们都想让美国队长向死者致敬，并向他们保证一切都会好起来。

这篇演讲稿本身就有点符合Tony的口味，但它似乎为人群中的所有人也准确地命中了要点，而且他知道，Steve说的每一句话都是真诚的。他的演讲结束后，屋子里的人几乎都泪流满面。

团队的其他成员被叫到领奖台上，并因非凡的保护地球服务而被授予一枚特殊奖章。然后他们开始回答记者团的提问。科尔森谈了一点他们与银河护卫队和瓦坎达军团的联盟关系，在任何外星人的威胁面前会保持警惕，罗迪回答了关于扩大战争机器倡议的问题。Tony同意为军方和世界理事会提供新的防御工具和监控系统。

他们正要结束的时候，有人从房间的后面大喊了一声:"蜘蛛侠!"

在一群媒体记者面前，Peter眨眨眼，双手插在口袋里，慢慢走向讲台。他调整好麦克风，向呼叫他的那位记者点了点头。

"对于那些声称你和你的复仇者同伴在响指事件后抛弃了他们的人，你怎么回应？你把队友带回来的决心导致了全球的混乱吗？你认为这种说法有没有道理?"

Peter清了清嗓子，然后从口袋里抽出手，握紧木制讲台。在他开口说话之前，Bucky、Wanda、山姆和特查拉默默地在他身后站成一个方阵。

"好吧,"Peter说，声音平稳地被投射出来，让整个房间都听得到他。 "我想我会让那些人检查一下目前的结果。我知道大多数人，包括神盾局都认为，我们花了这么长时间来扭转局面是疯了。甚至可能是叛国行为。"

他斜眼看了一眼Coulson，后者歪着头表示承认。

"是的，我们决心要让复仇者联盟重聚。但我要说，这种忠诚是件好事。我们队伍的成员总是为彼此而战。我们将永远在那里，肩并肩，背靠背，站在一起。当我们这么做的时候，这意味着我们也支持你们。我们是为你而战。我们一直都是这么做的。我们一直都会这么做。"

Peter咬紧牙关，目不转睛地看着人群，脸上晾满了决心，记者们低语着，照相机的闪光灯闪个不停，Tony毫无疑问地知道，明天Steve、罗迪或科尔森说过什么都不重要了。衷心的悼念和安全计划将不再重要。明天早上，世界上所有报纸的头版都会有Peter Parker站在世界的舞台上，带领复仇者们走向光明灿烂的未来。

 

 

 

Peter走下讲台的时候手在颤抖，但是Bucky和Wanda跟在他身边，这有助于他保持脊椎挺直，神情镇定。照相机仍然朝着他们的方向拍照和闪烁。这使他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。他宁愿能站在远离这些声音的另一边。

他低下头，钻进汽车的后座，终于让他松了一口气。Wanda、Bucky和山姆也加入了进来，他们都紧紧地挤在一块，肩膀和腿互相紧贴。山姆伸手去捏他的膝盖。

"Peter，你所讲的非常精彩。"

Peter发出一声颤抖的呼吸。

"妈的，我再也不想不戴面具做这种事了,"Peter说。然后他把头靠在Wanda的肩膀上哧哧地笑。

"我本来不打算说什么，但你真的不应该再负责公共关系了,"Wanda拍着他的头，强忍住自己的笑声对他说。

他们回到酒店以后，Peter唯一想做的就是倒在床上睡觉，但是突然有人敲响了他的门，Wanda和Shuri穿着齐整，强行闯进他的房间，他们的胳膊上的袋子里装满了神秘的小玩意和瓶子。

"怎么回事?" Peter问道。

"我们不相信你能自己做好准备，蜘蛛男孩，"Shuri说。

"去洗个澡，"Wanda说。"你的头发又一次乱了。"

她把Peter推进浴室，Shuri拿出手机和一个小扬声器，打开了音乐。

Peter很快滴洗完了澡，出来发现Shuri在玩Wanda的头发，Janelle Monae在唱歌。

"我可以编一些辫子，"舒里提议。 "也许扎个发髻?"

"我就是不知道该怎么造型，但我相信你。"Wanda承认。

他们商量的时候，有人轻轻地敲门，Peter走过去打开。外面，有位旅馆的搬运工手里捧着一个服装袋。Peter开门时，他递给他。

"Stark先生送来的，先生,"那人说。

"嗯... ... 谢谢你?" Peter困惑地说。他从那个男人手上接过包裹，走回房间。

"怎么了，Pietro?" Wanda问道。

"Stark先生送来的另一些什么东西,"他一边说，一边拉开包的拉链。

这是件无尾礼服，因为当然，Stark先生不相信他能自己打扮得体。他知道，他知道他是好心。这只是他导师的另一种行为，试图帮助他的学生适应他显然不能适应的环境。但是，Stark先生认为Peter不能处理这么简单的事情，这有点伤他的自尊心。

他气恼地叹了口气，把它丢在床上。

"我受够了，"他说。

"反正我更喜欢你选的那个，"Shuri说，走到他身后看了一眼。 "太无聊了。"

"完全同意，"Peter说。

"现在，我们真的需要对你的头发做点什么了，Pietro，"Wanda说。Shuri把她的头发蜿蜒地扭成了一团，让Peter想起了蛇，不过是好的那种联想。她看起来像一个非常时髦的美杜莎。。

他们迟到了，因为显然打理Peter需要的工序比Shuri和万达预期的还要多。他们错过了舞会的豪车，不得不坐优步。一辆20年历史的菲亚特轿车出现在霓虹溢彩的豪华大理石塔柱间，并没有让Peter觉得自己像是辛德瑞拉。并且由于交通拥堵，他们迟到了一个多小时。

他们三个从车的后座上挤了出来，好像那是一辆小丑车。

"哦，我的上帝，蜘蛛男孩，"舒里说。她穿着一件长长的白色连衣裙，一直垂到地上。 "如果我错过了好的舞伴，我会不高兴的。"

她匆匆上了前面的楼梯，来到门口。

Peter等着帮Wanda从后座爬出来，Wanda穿着她那酒红色的美人鱼尾连衣裙。

"你准备好了吗，Pietro?" 她问道。

"随时恭候，"他说，拉着她的胳膊陪她上楼。

那里有一个真正的舞厅，里面坐满了真正在现场大乐队伴奏下跳舞的人。Peter忽然想起他参加的最后一个舞会，他的返校舞会，舞会上有位19岁的 DJ，一个中间漂浮着覆盆子冰冻果子露的大球，还有用纸板做的装饰品，一大堆过量亮片装饰。而他大约待了五分钟就溜出去找秃鹫了。整个经历使他对跳舞有点反感。

他握Wanda的手有点太用力了，Wanda拍了拍他的胳膊。

"哎哟，"Wanda叫了一声。

"对不起。"

Peter从一个路过的侍者手中拿过一杯香槟，悄悄走向一个角落，他希望自己能融入其中，而Wanda则紧跟在他后面。

"慢点，"她对他嘶嘶地说。 "我穿着这双可笑的高跟鞋。"

但是后来他被一个留着大胡子的男人搭讪，Peter认为那条肩带标志着他是某种外交官，所以他应该知道自己是谁。但这人不认识他，但是当那个人用带有法国口音的英语和他谈论某种核降级计划时，他礼貌地笑了笑。如果他没有事先假设Peter已经知道所有的细节，这话题可能会很有趣。

他设法礼貌地把自己从那个男人身边拉开，一个身穿银色旗袍的中国小个子女人走了过来，她咧嘴一笑，像鲨鱼一样，暗示着复仇者要向其他国家拓展业务。中国自然在谈话中被大量暗示为一个起点。而且，好吧，是的，Peter很想去看看，也许会见一些北京的英雄，但现在可能不是讨论这个问题的最佳时机... ..

还有一长串的外交官，哇，那是德国总统吗？Peter完全不知道他们在聊什么，也不知道他们为什么要和他对话。每到这样的时刻，他真的很怀念他曾经的匿名身份，在贝纳塔的坠机事件前，有个摄影师拍到了一张他摘下面具躺在废墟中的照片，他正试图把格鲁特从——糟糕的，对树木来说非常，非常，非常不利的——大火中拉出来。

最后，他设法抽出身来，拿起一杯新鲜的香槟，发现Wanda靠在一堵墙上，正用那种略微令人不安的方式观察他。他转过身来，瘫坐在她身旁。

"天哪。"

她懒洋洋地朝他微笑。

"成为知名人物是什么感觉?"

"太可怕了,"他说。 "今天下午之前，我还想反正他们都恨我。这非常让人糊涂。"

"这事没那么难以理解,"她说。 "你说了一句非常英勇的话，'我们为彼此而战，我们为你而战' 很好。干巴巴的不过还不错。"

"啊，"Peter呻吟着，一边揉着脸，一边强忍着用手指梳理头发的冲动，因为他觉得他如果再把头发弄乱的话，Wanda和Shuri都会杀了他。 "我的声音听起来就像Captain。我讨厌这样。我很紧张。"

"好吧，不管是什么，这个房间里的所有人都听见了。现在你必须承担后果。"

"我不知道我能不能付得起这个代价，"Peter说。

他们俩都安静了一会儿，看着不断变换的人群跳舞和旋转。Peter看到Bucky带着一个他从未见过的高个子金发女人离开舞池，看到Natasha和Rogers队长跳舞，他的后背笔直得无可挑剔。

然后人群似乎散开了，他在舞厅的另一边看到了Stark先生，他穿着一身纯黑色的礼服，在舞池里快速旋转着与Potts小姐共舞，哦，哦，Peter还没准备好要看见这个。

他们真的很亲密，Stark先生对她大大地微笑，Potts小姐仰着头大笑。他们在一起看起来很好，就像他们很般配。波茨小姐穿着长长的蓝色紧身衣，草莓色的金发从肩膀上挽了起来。她看起来不像是那种在盛大活动前需要有谁帮她搭配衣服的人。她看起来能在睡梦中就打理好所有安排，然后整个晚上都跳着优美的舞蹈，与世界各国领导人进行有意义但不置可否的闲聊。作为一个行走中的灾难，Peter Parker，没有什么地方比得上她。

Peter敲了敲他的香槟酒杯。

"这里真热，"他告诉Wanda。 "我想我需要一些新鲜空气。"

"好吧，"Wanda说。 "我要去威胁T'Challa和我跳舞。"

Peter向她挥了挥手，走出舞厅，抢在她之前又喝了一杯香槟，然后在昏暗的走廊里徘徊。他发誓他看见这附近有个阳台。但在他找到它之前，他听到了拔高的声音，并退回到一个凹室，以避免正面冲突。

过了一会儿，他才听出Bucky的声音，低沉而刺耳。

"我不知道你为什么对我和抽空待在某个有钱女人边上这么生气，Steve，"他说。 他在生气的时候总会爆发出那些属于40年代的字眼。Peter看得出来他现在脸色铁青。

"这……是不得体的，"Rogers队长大声回应道。他很难控制自己的音量。

"不得体的，"Bucky吐了一口唾沫。 "好吧，这是一个挺大的词儿。不过，你确定这就是你不高兴的原因吗?"

"还有什么让我不高兴的?"

"哎呀，我不知道，Steven。你说不定是在嫉妒?"

"嫉妒?" 他说这个词的时候声音有点不清楚。

"哦，别担心，"Bucky说。 "你想让我给你介绍个妞儿，你只要说一声就行了。就像以前一样，对吧？我和一个女伴在一起，而你……却在逃避你的伴侣。"

"我不知道你到底在说什么，Buck。"

"你当然不知道，"Bucky嘲笑道。 "你从来都不知道。无知就是福，对吧，Steve？因为我们永远无法明白我们真正的意思。"

"你以为我在说谎吗？是吗，大能人？"

"哦，你想去跳舞吗？因为你现在是个大人物了，Steve。我再也不用为你辩护了。你想出去，我们现在就可以出去。干点当真不得体的。"

Peter听到他们中的一个推了另一个，觉得够了。他走出壁龛，咳嗽了一声。两双愤怒的蓝眼睛转向他。

"一切都还好吧?" 他问道，同时他和Bucky交换了一下眼神。

"是的，"Bucky说，他的嘴紧紧地，严肃地抿成一行。 "一切都好。"

他回头看了一眼那位队长，然后推开Peter，喃喃自语道："我受够了。"

Peter和队长交换了一个长时间的尴尬的眼神，然后他跺着脚朝同一个方向去追上Bucky。

那听起来……有点累人。

Peter终于找到了他最初寻找的阳台，把夜晚的新鲜空气深深地吸进了肺里。这里真的感觉像是秋天。他能闻到远处有篝火的味道。他抿了一口香槟，闭上眼睛，只是呼吸。

当然，这就是Tony Stark出现的时候。

 

 

 

 

那孩子迟到了，这让Tony非常紧张。他想知道Peter是不是生他的气，即使他生气了也不能怪他。你可能会想，到现在为止，他已经学会了自主思考，然后才会在今天下午对他横加指责。他可能错了，但这是一个合理的假设。

他试图把这一切都抛在脑后。这些毫无意义的假设。他可能喝了太多的威士忌，和Natasha跳舞，然后是Nakia。他正在酒吧里续杯，Pepper悄悄地侧身贴近，用一个微笑捕获了他。是的，他的心还在跳动。在他们保持男女关系的最后那段日子，他所能得到的太少了，以至于他从来没有真正对此麻木过。

"你今天做得很好，"她告诉他。

"我今天什么也没说，"他斜着杯子提醒她。 "我闭上了我的大嘴巴。"

"别以为我不知道这对你来说有多难。"

他对她笑了笑。

"太难了，Pepper。"

"我印象深刻，"她向他点点头。 "把那个放下，过来和我跳舞。"

他们大部分时间都在谈生意，而他则领着她在房间里跳稳重的华尔兹。这就是他们现在的样子了，这很奇怪，他们变得仅仅是同事，朋友。但这并不是个令人不快的想法。他们在一起的时候，他所做的一切都伤害了她，如果他是愿意诚实地说，没有那个负担挂在他的脖子上，这是一种解脱。保持一点距离对他们两个更好。

但是当他看到Peter走进房间时，所有那些小小的回忆都消失了。他肯定没有穿Tony送来的礼服。相反，他穿着酒红色天鹅绒的衣服，打着金色的领结，他的头发向后梳成一层巧妙的波浪。Tony屏住呼吸，并且感觉到Pepper给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

"Tony?" 她问道。

"对不起，什么?"

他试图把注意力集中在台阶和谈话上，但是他用眼角的余光锁定了Peter的位置，他注意到这个孩子从侧门溜了出去，就在Pepper问他要不要喝一杯的时候。

"嗯，Pepper，我想我刚刚看到了一个人。我得……回头见?"

"嗯，当然，"她说，迷惑不解地看着他在人群中迂回穿行，他从Steve身边经过，这人看起来好像他正走在战争的道路上。他短暂地考虑了一下要不要去追他，但他觉得自己可能会成为最后一个安抚有些暴躁的Steve的人。

走过走廊，他看到阳台的门开着。抓到你了，孩子，他想。

他溜到凉爽的空气中，发现Peter斜靠在栏杆上，只有月光照着他。他是一个红色和金色的幻象，这让Tony感觉到了深深的领地意识。他想象他光滑的背部和坚实的身体线条和下面……

"你的模样非常漂亮，孩子。"

Peter转向他，Tony感觉自己被拉得更近了，就像有一根绳子系在他的身上，孩子抓住另一端，把他拉了进去。

"你不失望吗?" Peter问道。 "我没穿你寄来的那件。"

"你穿的是我的颜色，孩子，"Tony感觉到那些话在他胸腔里低沉地回响着。 "你看起来美极了。"

Peter抬头看着Tony，张大了嘴。也许他不该喝那最后一杯。Tony没有喝醉，不是真的醉，但是他正处在一个微醉的阈限里，他没法控制好自己的冲动。他伸出一根手指，把Peter的下颚往上推，让他闭上嘴，给了那孩子一个假笑。

然后他漫步走向栏杆，Peter尾随其后。这是个美好的夜晚，很清凉，但并不让人不适。在他们前面是一个布局复杂的花园。往上看，透过城市灯光的滤镜，Tony只能勉强能看到闪烁的星光。甚至可以听到乐队轻柔的丝线飘在空中。

"今天下午的事我很抱歉，"他平静地说，当他们肩并肩坐好后，Peter的胳膊紧紧地贴在自己的胳膊上，传递过来温暖的热度。 "我不是有意给你那种，嗯，Dad voice。我知道你能照顾好自己，Pete。这并不意味着我有时不喜欢自己来做这份工作。但是如果我做得太过分了，我很抱歉。有时候我是在个人界限上做的不太好。"

"没关系，Stark先生，"他回答。 "我明白的。我不是真的生气。我之前很生气，但现在不了。出于某种原因，我很难对你生气。"

Tony对此笑了起来。

"让我告诉你，这不是一个很多人都会纠结的问题。"

"那我想我一定很特别，"Peter说。

"孩子，这是毫无疑问的。"

Peter只是轻哼了一声，用他自己友好的方式轻轻碰了碰Tony的肩膀。

"你想跳舞吗?" Tony听到自己在问，这些话几乎是脱口而出。一部分的他想把它们拉回来，紧紧地锁起来。他的心有点砰砰跳动。

Peter睁大眼睛看着他。

"如果你不想，没关系，"Tony迅速地说。 "我的意思是，如果你不想大张旗鼓什么的，我能理解。我们不必……"

"不是那样的，"Peter说，打断了他。 "我不觉得尴尬，也不觉得别扭。我只是……我不知道怎么像那些跳舞的人一样跳舞。我高中毕业后就没去过舞会了。那最后一次返校节？而且那主要是有节奏的乱跳。"

"好了，别再说了，"Tony说。 "我以前不得不学到：作为Howard Stark的儿子，最重要的一点就是能够给同伴留下深刻印象。"

他离开栏杆，走到阳台的中央，努力克制自己想检验这一切的本能。只是给孩子看几个动作。那没问题。一首新歌开始了。

_—我们的浪漫不会在悲伤中结束，虽然明天你就离开了……—_

"来吧，"他说，示意Peter动起来。"你有超强的反应能力。这不算什么。"

Peter半信半疑地看着他，但还是朝他走去。

"现在，背挺直了。右手放在腰部，左手放在右手。"

他一边说一边把Peter调整着摆好姿势，可以感觉到孩子轻轻地揉捏他的臀部，紧紧地握着自己的手。然后Tony模仿他的动作，把他拉近，让他们的鼻子几乎碰到一起，他们的身体只相距几英寸。他感觉到Peter吹出一声刺耳的呼吸。紧张？

_—但即使他们把你从我身边带走，我仍然拥有: 你戴帽子的样子，你喝茶的样子……—_

"从这里开始就很简单了，"Tony说，他放低了声音，害怕不知何故将打破这一刻。他们周围的空气沉沉的，弥漫着些他无法确切定位的东西。 "你只要跟着我的节奏就行了。"

"我想我能做到，"Peter点点头。

他用一个简单的方步舞引导Peter。这孩子一开始被自己的脚绊倒了，还踩了Tony的脚好几次。

"妈的，"Tony第一次这么踩到时时发出嘶嘶声。

"对不起，对不起，"Peter笑着说。 "对不起，先生。我... 我会很温柔的。"

Tony也忍不住笑了起来。

"看你干的好事，"他说，把Peter拉近了一厘米。

他从来不是这首歌的标准粉丝——它太缓慢和柔和了，而Tony认为音乐应该能震动你的骨头——但他对这首歌一直有些好感。有人在他父母过去举行的一些聚会上演奏这首歌。歌词不错。它们提醒你，爱并不像闪电一样来临，而是一种会生长的东西。由一个人的所有细枝末节组成，由你们共同创造的生活组成。现在，无论如何，他总是发现这句话是真的。

_—你的笑容如此灿烂，你走调的歌声，你萦绕在我梦中的方式……—_

Peter的眼睛在他的脚和Tony的脸之间瞟来瞟去，他的脚步仍然磕磕绊绊，但这是真的，哦。操。所有的碎片都开始逐渐合拢位置，就像锁芯里的齿轮。奇怪的是，他现在才意识到他爱上了这个孩子，而他已经陷入爱河这么久了。这不是一时的迷恋。这不是父亲般的慈爱。这是一场灾难。

"你准备好旋转了吗，孩子?" 他问道，声音沙哑，饱含深情，他希望上帝保佑Peter听不到其中压抑的情感。

"为什么不呢?" Peter笑着说。

当Peter笑的时候，他拉着Peter，用一只胳膊把他转了一圈，然后他们换了个姿势，Peter背对着他跳舞，几乎是脸贴着脸，Tony的下巴压在这孩子的肩膀上。至少这样他就看不见Tony的脸了，此刻他的脸上的表情一定泄露了他所有的秘密。

"还不错，对吧?"

"是的，"Peter说。 "不，我想我能掌握窍门。"

他们在那里摇摆了一会儿，眺望着银色月光笼罩下的花园。

"Stark先生……"Peter开始说。

但是接着阳台的门吱吱作响，Tony从Peter身边迈远了一大步，转过身来，把手插进口袋，看起来很随意。Pepper站在门口，眼中带着好奇，双眉之间聚起一道小小的皱纹。

"Tony，总统要见你。我想他想谈谈另一份国防合同。你能……"

"当然，Pepper。马上就到。"

他把侧影转向Peter，但并没有直视他，现在还不能。

"让Natasha带你在舞池里转一圈，孩子，"他说着，在他背上快速地拍了一下。 "她很擅长领舞，我想我可能是倒过来教你的。"

"当然可以，先生。"

"过得愉快。Pete。"他回答说。

但是他并没有等Peter的回复，而是跟着Pepper进去了。

 

 

 

Peter的头还有点飘。也许是因为那段舞，也许是那杯香槟，也许是因为别的什么原因。那段与Tony的对话，那段舞蹈，在他漫步回家，穿过舞厅的时候，循环绕在他的脑海里，舞厅仍然很拥挤，尽管已经过了午夜。

Peter感到有什么东西在轻轻地戳着他的心，他抬起头来，看见Wanda被Bucky牵着在舞池里转来转去，但是眼睛紧盯着Peter，眉头担忧地聚拢。她有时会这样做，当她离得太远没法直接检查他们的生理时，她就只是扫描过他们的大脑表面，寻找痛苦。但她总是让他们知道她在那里，至少在最初的几次尴尬之后。

我很好，我很好。Peter努力告诉她。我只是想去散个步。

她朝他点点头，他感到精神上的压迫消失了。

他在穿过大房子时走错了几个弯，最后终于找到了前门，然后退到外面的夜色中。他真的宁愿去挂着蛛丝荡悠而不是去散步，但他现在太心烦意乱了，对自己的身手不怎么自信。

他胡乱地选了一个方向，然后纵身飞出去，眼睛扫视周围的环境，捕捉他所看到的一小部分。最后，Peter在老城里漫步，沿着弯弯曲曲的鹅卵石街道，经过涂着淡色彩的建筑和高耸的铁制教堂尖顶，这些尖顶已经变成了一片废弃的绿色。

"你穿着我的颜色，孩子。你看起来美极了。"

Tony的声音充满了占有欲，瞳孔放大，含着一种Peter几乎可以肯定是渴望的表情。差不多。但是在他的脑海里仍然存在着那个小小的疑问。也许他在自欺欺人。他太希望这一切成真了，所以他说不定误看见了根本不存在的东西。

他穿过一个修剪整齐的公园，跨过一座桥，从那里他可以听到有节奏的、舒缓的水流声。他爬上去，来到这座宏伟的大教堂，骄傲而孤独地站在这座城市的最高点。

当他们跳舞的时候，Tony紧紧地抱着他，手从他身边滑落到他背上一个低低的醉人的地方，他们之间肯定有什么关系。Bucky和Wanda似乎都相信这一点。这很有道理，不是吗？

他们曾经如此接近，如此接近，Peter可以感觉到Tony脸颊上呼出的每一点点气息，可以闻到他呼出的淡淡的威士忌味。也许这就是全部。酒精和风景的改变助长了短暂的欲望。但这比Peter想象中能从Tony Stark眼中找到的东西要多得多。至少在他们进行训练的时候还并没有。

Peter站在大教堂的台阶上，向外眺望脚下金光闪闪的城市全景，他露出了一个小小的秘密的微笑。在他的胸膛里，有一种脆弱易碎的东西——像只蜂鸟——快速地扑动着。这感觉有点像是希望。

 

 

第七章

Peter眺望着太阳从日内瓦湖的地平线上升起，然后才开始了返回酒店的漫长步行。吹着街道的冷风使人精神振奋。当他走到桥上时，他欣赏水面上的漾开的涟漪。然后他在一家小蛋糕店停下来去喝杯咖啡，吃个羊角面包，店主正要把门上的挂牌翻过来开始营业。这名男子身上裹着一层白色的面粉，他用法语对Peter说了些什么，给了他一个善意的微笑。

Peter不会说法语，但他微笑着点了点头，希望表现得友好。他说了声“打扰了”，然后他试图比比划划着跟他沟通点餐。理解进度缓慢，但最终还是有效的。羊角面包还是热的，在他的手指上留下滑溜溜的热黄油，咖啡浓得足以让他重新振作起来。他走路的时候觉得自己一蹦一跳的。这是一个可爱的宁静的晨。一切都充满诗意。

他在推着旋转门转入大厅时还觉得自己的嘴角微微翘起。他先是被一股暖流击中，这股暖流与外面严寒的气温形成了鲜明的对比，然后有一只张开的手猛拍他的头部。

"什么——"Peter震惊地叫道，转动胳膊，做出一副蹩脚的防御姿势。

"Pietro，你他妈的为什么不接电话? ! ?" Wanda朝他尖叫。 "我以为你是死在阴沟里了呢。或者被绑架了。亦或是决定逃到西班牙什么的。"

"呃……"Peter敏锐地说。他立刻翻了翻口袋，掏出手机。当然，它已经关机了。 "对不起?"

"你这个小混球。他没事!"

最后一个人被喊回到其他人聚集的地方，他们的行李堆积在附近的行李架上，安营扎寨地停在大厅的一个休息区。她把他拉到其他人的身边。

"我检查了你的房间，发现床没有睡过的痕迹，你所有的东西都和我们离开时一模一样。你整晚都在哪里?"

"我只是在……散步?"

""只是在散步？搞什么鬼，Pietro?"

"我只是需要一些时间来思考."Peter说。

她给了他一个严厉的眼神，意味着她根本不接受他的解释，但是她会等待一个更私密的环境来拷问他。接着她对他的大脑施加了一点点压力，他就在她的胳膊上掐了一下，以示报复。

"嘿，"他说。 "停下，我们谈过这个。"

"我告诉过你他会没事的，"Bucky说，当他们走近。他四肢伸开躺在地上，靠在行李堆上，一顶棒球帽低低地遮住了眼睛。 "他是该死的蜘蛛侠。老天。"

"我们都很担心，Buck。你知道的，"Rogers队长说，大步走进Peter的私人空间。

"今天早上别从我开始了，Rogers。"

美国队长用锐利的目光扫了Bucky一眼。

"很高兴你没事，孩子，"他说，紧紧地搂抱着勒住Peter的肩膀。Peter控制不住地直翻白眼。 "不过，我们应该谈谈合适的入住协议。你让你的团队很担心。"

"恕我直言，队长，我离开还不到8个小时。我想，如果我认为自己可能不会引起大家的全面恐慌，这是可以原谅的。"

"对队长友好点，蜘蛛崽。" Natasha说，走过来抚弄他的头发。 "我们很担心。"

然后她把他拉过人群，把他转向接待台的方向，俯下身在他耳边低语。

"我们中的某些比其他人更担心。"

是Tony，他对着两个穿着海军蓝制服的宪兵疯狂地打手势。他似乎从眼角瞥见了Peter，用脚后跟一下朝他转过身来，急躁地挥手示意警察离开。

他看起来糟透了。他的皮肤在晨曦下苍白得发灰，胡子凌乱不堪，而不是像往常一样修剪得整整齐齐。他戴着一副红色镜片的智能眼镜，试图掩盖眼睛下面的黑眼圈。这个男人脸上的表情空空的，难以读懂，他的下巴绷得很紧。

他只是盯着Peter看了很长时间，然后像寻找猎物一样靠近Peter，停在距离他不到一英尺远的地方，上下打量着Peter。

"你没事吧?" 他问道，声音沙哑，可能是因为他对着警察大喊大叫。

Peter知道自己看起来不是状态最好的模样——他的西装皱巴巴的，被露水湿透，领带散乱不平，夹克挂在一边肩膀上。

"我很好，先生，"他说，直视着Tony的目光，搜寻着，找他不知道的情感。他不明白那个人为什么那么心慌意乱。"很抱歉让你担心了。"

Tony伸出一只手，好像要碰Peter的肩膀，但是他似乎又改变了主意，他中途把手缩了回去，改为摘下眼镜拎在手里转了一圈。

他没有直视Peter，而是越过他的肩膀。他坚定地点了点头，然后从他身边走过，走向那一群复仇者。

"好了，孩子们。我们找到掉队的了。我们把车厢装满出发吧。"

飞机的整个回程都很安静。看起来，Bucky和Steve还在冷战。他们坐在飞机的两端，散发着冰冷的愤怒，让周围的人感到不舒服。雷神Thor正在打盹，鼾声如此之大，以至于每次呼气时，飞机都会在空中微微颤动。Clint和Natasha正在用手势交谈，因为他说，当他飞行的时候，压力会变化，这使得他把助听器带在身上感到不舒服。

Stark先生很严肃，若有所思地盯着窗外，Peter偷偷地看着他，并假装自己只是在全神贯注地看Shuri借给他的一本书。这是由一位瓦坎达作家写的，一个小男孩和他的犀牛开始了一段史诗般的奇幻旅程。这可能会很有趣，但是Peter无法长时间地集中精力去阅读剧情。同一页他已经读了大约五遍了，但是他一无所获。

他不会还在为Peter不接电话而生气，是吧？他现在给这该死的东西充上电了，接到了Wanda的12个未接电话和一系列短信，从温和的询问升级到死亡威胁。Stark先生只发了一条:"孩子，让我知道你没事。"

他感到内疚，即使他知道他可以没有理由内疚。自从在大厅里的小冲突过后，Tony一句话也没有和他说过，Wanda一直用警惕的眼光在看他，好像他正试图对她隐瞒什么大秘密。但他没有。也不尽然。他只是不知道如何和别人谈论昨晚发生的事情。这种感觉就像是他必须紧紧保守好这个秘密，否则它就会被粉碎。

他甚至不想再细想了。这让他觉得有什么东西在他的胃里不断地翻腾着，活生生，不安的。实际上，这种感觉并不好。现在Stark先生坚决地不理睬他。他需要给自己找点事做，把他放逐在某个项目中。他有一个小的旅行工具箱，里面装着小螺丝刀和拨片，他把它拿了出来，然后解开了他的一个蛛丝发射器。不管怎样，它们真的需要被调整一下了。

他把整个东西都拆开了，当他脖子后面的汗毛竖起来的时候，他正在小心翼翼地清理并给一个蛛丝分配通道上油，他知道有人正在注视他。

他偷偷往旁边瞄了一眼，看到Stark先生的目光正盯着他。特别是盯在他裸露的左手腕上。哦，他那块伤疤。该死。Peter下意识地把卷起的袖子拉下胳膊。他轻轻地吹了一下蛛丝分配器，以确保它是干净的，迅速重新组装蛛丝发射器，并把它带好。然后他悄悄地坐回位子上，假装要在接下来的旅途中小睡一会儿。但他肯定睡不着。

飞机着陆后，Peter等待Stark先生和其他人离开，最后收拾行李离开。他打算偷偷溜回实验室，沉浸在编码中几个小时，但当他看到Bucky和Steve队长在扭打，他在停机坪上突然站住了。Rogers最后推了Bucky一把。

"带上你的金属手臂，"他咆哮着说。"我们结束这一切。"

然后他大步走开了。Peter看了Bucky一眼，意思很清楚:"你们他妈的怎么回事?"

"显然我冒犯了那个家伙，"他耸耸肩说。

他转身也走了，把Peter一个人留在停机坪上，既困惑又担心。这并不是说他不认为Bucky可以在战斗中控制自己，他知道他可以。但是在队长的眼神里有一些危险的，不稳定的东西，他不喜欢这种眼神，并且他想，只是停下来看着他们打架又不会伤到他。他可以假装在跑圈什么的。以防万一。这并不是说他很享受要把美国队长打翻在地的想法，但万一真的迫不得已，，他是能出手的。他比看起来强壮多了。

他一门心思地想这两人之间到底怎么了，一开始没有注意到Stark先生在房间外紧张地晃来晃去。

"先生?" 他问道。

"嘿，Pete，"Stark先生说。他的声音有些紧张，但不一定是生气的语调。 "我想和你谈谈你的记忆内存问题。我想我有了点可能奏效的办法了。"

"太棒了，先生。不过我们能不能等会再讨论这个问题?"

为什么他看起来就好像Peter刚刚踢了他的小狗？他这次真的什么都没做。

"嗯，当然，孩子。有时间就来找我。"

"我只是，我得去确保Rogers队长不会真的去谋杀Bucky?"

"你确定你想卷入这场战斗吗，Pete?" 他问道。

"我不想，"Peter承认，他打开门，把东西收好，换上健身装备。 "当然不想。但我觉得我必须这么做。"

"Steve……"Stark先生开口了，跟着他走了进去。

"最近表现得很奇怪，很有攻击性吗?" Peter打断了他。"是的，我注意到了。所以我得过去。我发誓，他们昨晚在舞池中间就差点打起来了。"

他脱下皱巴巴的西装裤和衬衫，从抽屉里翻出几件汗衫。

"那肯定会给所有人留下谈资的。"

Peter扭动身子穿上运动裤，然后转过身来，发现Stark先生背对着他，脸对着门。

"我想这可能是唯一阻止了队长直接挥拳的原因，"Peter心不在焉地说。 "Stark先生，你在干什么?"

"啊?" 他问，侧影转向Peter，但没有转过身来。"只是给你点私人空间，孩子。"

"好吧……"

Peter从床上抓起一件T恤，幸运的是它闻起来不太臭，从头上套下去，走过Stark先生身边。他可能表现得不很正常，但至少他又开始和他说话了。

"我得走了，"他说。"我一会儿来找你?"

"好的，好的，当然。"

Peter进入健身房时，Rogers队长和Bucky正在慢慢地绕着对方转圈。当他走进来的时候，两个人几乎没有看他一眼，他走到摆放设备的角落。跳上跑步机，把它转动到最高的设置，所以这是一个小小的挑战。他会举重什么的，但总是感觉像是作弊，即使他只是假装在锻炼。他能举起公共汽车。杠铃给人的感觉就像那些充气哑铃，与强壮男人的万圣节服装搭配在一起。

他可以看出这两个人都已经挨了几拳。Bucky的右眼下面有一个红色的印记，看起来几个小时之内就可能变成紫色，而且队长的头发也因为汗水而湿重了。

在Peter的旁观下，Bucky打破了他们之间的小僵局，他矮身猛倒在地上，用他的金属胳膊撑住自己，把队长的腿从他身下扫了出去。他在一瞬间就翻到了那个男人的身上，用他那条义肢的重量压住Rogers，另一只手雨点似的狠击在他身上。

他们扭打在一起，直到Rogers反转了他们上下的位置。Peter能听到队长猛击他的脸时Bucky的鼻子发出一声惊心的“喀啦”，他退缩了。Bucky在擒抱中重重横踢，跳了起来，躲开Rogers，用一只手背从他鼻子下面擦出一条血迹。

"你就这点本事?" 他笑着说。

队长向他叫着，跳起来，以惊人的速度向Bucky扑过去。Bucky在最后一刻闪开了，他整个人旋身跳起，两膝直接压到队长的背上，用他的金属手臂的肘部扼住他的脖子。这一切都异样地流畅优雅，就像他们在表演一场野蛮的芭蕾。

他们俩滚翻在一起挣扎，Rogers的肘击重重撞上了Bucky的脸，打得他唇上溢血，Bucky用一根机械指头在他脸上划了一道难看的抓痕。但是他没有松开他对队长喉管的控制。Rogers抽搐着哼唧，Peter以为他可能会昏过去，但是他伸出手，轻拍了Bucky的胳膊两下。

然后Bucky滑下队长的身体，单肩撑住这人的一条胳膊来支起他的体重。他们喘息粗重，汗水和血在不断滴落。然后Rogers伸出手，把Bucky的头拉进去，直到他们的额头相碰。他闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气。

突然间，Peter清楚地意识到，他不应该在那里。他关掉跑步机，尽可能安静地溜出房间。好吧，这当然有助于解释为什么Rogers最近表现得像个混蛋。他想知道Bucky是否已经把这些碎片拼好了。

 

 

 

Tony Stark现在想做的事情包括: 爬进一瓶麦卡伦酒的底部，在那里呆上一个星期，召唤钢铁侠套装，把一些大而可怕的东西扔进它的组成部分，把Peter拉进他的怀抱，亲吻他，直到这个孩子记不起自己的名字。

但是他没有做任何这些事情，因为他真的想做一个好人，不管他的潜意识如何对他反复低语：一个好人从一开始就不会想要做这些事情。

他已经让自己走得太远了。他昨晚显然让Peter有点不适，所以他他妈的跑了。那天早上，Wanda来敲他的门，大叫着什么Peter昨天整晚都没有回酒店，Tony此前已经有很长时间没经历过惊恐发作了。从逻辑上讲，他知道这孩子可以照顾好自己，但他头脑中更原始的部分让他忽然回到了失去Peter的那最后一刻。他的脑子里不断返回这个孩子化为飞灰的画面，这并不是种开启一日之晨的好方式。Peter在距离起飞还有好一段时间前回到了酒店，毫发无伤，看上去意外地兴高采烈，他这时候可能把自己的焦心表现得太坦诚了。

所以他现在决定尝试一点有距离的、也有益的方法，就像他一直以来应该采取的那样。但他不相信自己能保持这样的距离。他不够坚定，不善于控制自己的冲动，如果他继续控制不住自己，他会担心自己会把那孩子永远吓跑。

这就是为什么他去医学实验室找Bruce，他在那里正通过离心机分析血液样本。可能在研究另一种Hulk基因治愈疗法。无论Tony多少次向Bruce坚持说Hulk对他们来说是一种恩惠，说他本身就是个英雄，Bruce从来没有真正相信过他。

Tony内心的一部分真的不想进行这样的对话，但是如果他想要以任何形式的光荣和正直来处理自己，他需要一些支持。

"我需要援引《巴塞罗那协议》 ，"Tony一边说，一边溜到Bruce身后，看看他正在检查的读数。

Bruce吓了一跳。

"天哪，Tony，你进来前能先警告一下吗？我们已经谈过这个问题了。"

"拜托，大块头，我们都知道你能完全控制自己。"

"我不确定，你知道的，所以我希望你在冲我跳出来之前给我一个小小的警告，"Bruce一边说，一边皱起了他那暴躁的眉毛，事实上Tony觉得，这还是有点可爱的。

"我没有跳，"他说。 "没有跳出来。"

Bruce只是盯着他看。

"《巴塞罗那协议》是什么?" 他问道。

"你不记得巴塞罗那了?"

"我记得在巴塞罗那举行的一次科技会议。"

"没错。"

"看来我还需要更多一点提示，Tone。"

"你真不记得了?" Tony问道。 "好吧，我们当时在巴塞罗那。我遇到了一个非常可爱的西班牙物理学家，她，呃，也许还是个年轻人，在我动手勾引她的时候，我意识到若干年前我和她妈妈上过床的可能性不是零。"

"这个若干或多或少等于这位西班牙物理学家的年龄。"

"你还记得!"

"我记得我不得不向你解释，为什么继续泡她是一个非常糟糕的主意。"

"是的。你解释得很好，布鲁西。最后我离开了那个物理学家，你和我一起去吃西班牙小吃，大家都玩得很开心。你能买到进口的伊比利亚火腿吗？ 因为我刚刚有一股强烈的渴望。"

"《巴塞罗那议定书》是否意味着你需要西班牙小吃？因为这样的话，我认为你可以直接说出来，我就不必回忆起关于你的粗鄙故事了。"

"不，《巴塞罗那议定书》与西班牙小吃无关。《巴塞罗那议定书》是我在需要你来成为我的良心时援引的，因为我的良心出了问题。"

"我不记得我同意过这个，"Bruce冷冷地说。

"可能是有几瓶歌海娜红酒牵涉其中。"

"Tony，我真的有很多工作要做。"

Tony决定是时候该爽快一点开门见山了。他直到目前还一直在用他惯常的行为模式作为保护色，掩盖他真实的感受，但是现在这种模式行不通了。他第一次直视Bruce。他知道自己看起来很糟——他一身邋遢，明显睡眠不足，还有一点点精神不正常。

"我真的需要你在这里，Bruce，"他说。

Bruce伸手把他拉到一排电脑旁边的两把椅子上。

"怎么了，Tony?" 他严肃地问道。

Tony的舌头粘在那些字上。Bruce见识过他生活中的很多低谷，反之亦然，但这次对他来说可能会更上一层了。他眼中的那些失望将会令他觉得痛苦。

"我想，"Tony慢吞吞地说。 "我想我是已经有感觉了。对Peter。"

"感觉?" Bruce重复。"Peter。Peter Parker?"

"是的，就是这位，"Tony说，把脸埋在手里，这样他就不用直视Bruce的眼睛了。

"什么样的感觉?"

"什么样的……"Tony抬起头来，气呼呼的，因为Bruce真的要逼他说出来。"爱的感觉，Bruce。爱的感觉。我... 我想我是爱上他了。"

"好吧，"Bruce说。"这在社会上来说不怎么传统，但我觉得这事还是比较合理的。"

Tony的嘴张了又合，好几次才能真的讲出话来。

"什么鬼，Bruce?"

"我只是说，你们两个有很多共同的兴趣，他在智力上和你水平相当，他的身材长相也绝对是你喜欢的类型，你们一同经历过一次重创……"

"这不是你应该说的话，"Tony说，感到愤怒的情绪上升。如果他不能依靠Bruce一枪打醒他，他还能指望什么呢？

"那么我应该说的是?" Bruce问道，面对Tony的激动，他表现得很平静。

Tony冲他大发脾气。

"你应该是我的最后良知!" 他喊道。 "你应该让我坐下来，摆出你那'我没有生气，我只是失望'的表情，然后说'Tony，在任何情况下都不允许你上Peter Parker'。 "'

Bruce谨慎地看着他。

"我为什么应该这么说?"

"因为我这是错误的，"Tony坚持说。 "因为这在情感上是扭曲的，在精神上属于不健康，并且在道德上是错误的。他是个孩子。"

"不过，他实际上不是一个孩子了。"

"我遇到他的时候他就是，"Tony说，他说话的口气好像在拳打什么东西。 "他15岁。他玩乐高积木，他还有个要遵守的宵禁令。"

好吧，现在Bruce脸上带着酸楚的厌恶看着他了，Tony实际上松了一口气，因为终于。在这儿让他受一顿鞭打能有多难啊。

"你有没有……"Bruce开始问，实际上他整个身体每一分钟都在向后躲避Tony。 "他15岁的时候你有想跟他上床吗?"

Tony的眼睛快要瞪出来了，因为Bruce真的认为他可以... ..

"他妈的神啊，Bruce，我没，"他尖锐地回答。"我还不是个真正的人形怪物。这是最近才发展出来的。"

"那么是从……"

"我不知道，Bruce，"他说，失控地挥着手势。 "大概是他回来之后不久吧，我猜。这让我有一点备受惊吓了。这种感觉很新奇，而且还非常不幸。"

Bruce长长地叹了口气，有点放松下来。

"好吧，那就这样吧。"

"等等……什么?"

"你们都是自愿的成年人，Tony，你们没有潜在的血缘关系，所以巴塞罗那协议甚至没法在这里适用。"

"我不明白现在是在发生什么。"

"那么发生什么了?"

Tony转身看见Natasha大步走进房间。她把一个装着三明治和几片苹果的盘子放在Bruce手肘附近的桌子上，轻轻靠在他身边，用手指挠起他脖子后面的短发。

"我错过了什么?" 她绽开一点亲切的笑容问他。

"Tony爱上了Peter，"Bruce说，咽下一口熏牛肉和黑麦威士忌，嚼着东西声音含糊。

Tony在椅子上挪动了下位置，稍微坐低了点，好让自己成为她无法避免的攻势下的一个比较小的目标。他看到过Natasha和她的蜘蛛男孩在一起的样子，这可不仅仅是一点点地充满保护性。

" Boze Moi（注：俄语 天啊），你们终于走到这一步了。"Natasha说，这不是Tony全身紧绷着所预料的身体攻击。

"什么?" 他又问了一遍，脑子里一片混乱。

"我只是说，你们之间的调情都有点让人反胃了。我真不在乎你们两个关起门来后会做什么，但是我不需要去想到它，"她说，伸出舌头，做了个鬼脸。

"我们俩没有关起门来后做任何事，"他说，举起手，手掌张开，为自己辩护。"我发誓。"

他告诉自己，密集的搂搂抱抱不算数。

"好吧，也许你应该改变这一点，因为最近蜘蛛男孩似乎是有点急切。只不过，看在上帝的份上，不要告诉我任何细节。不要让它发生在公共区域。"

Tony认为他的脑子可能是有损伤了。他中风了吗？他是不是出过什么故障然后试了很多好药都全无疗效，只是他记不起来了？

"Peter没有和我调情，"他有气无力地说。

"当然，"她不屑地说。 "随你怎么说，Stark。"

他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，不知道自己在想什么。是发展感情的可能性，也许是。

"你，"他指着他们俩说。"都是非常坏的良心。"

然后他漫步走出房间，回到工程实验室的方向。继续想，好好地想。他们是错的。他们当然都错了。但是他们两个对他痛苦的告解都反应冷淡，让他踌躇了一下。

你知道吗，不行。最后，即使Bruce说他可以追求Peter，这也没什么关系了，因为Peter已经爱上了别人，不是吗？是的。他爱上了某一个人。

一个不爱Peter的人。一个Peter已经放弃了的人。如果这是真的，那么也许，也许……也许什么，混球？他问自己。你打算干什么？

他不想让Peter感到不舒服，也不想让Peter怀疑自己是否可以依靠他。但是Bruce面对他跟Peter在一起的想法甚至连眼睛都没眨一下，Natasha也没有把他打得半死。而且这孩子从来没有逃避过他的抚摸。确切地说，这不是种鼓励。但那也是……某些东西。

也许如果Tony把自己的行为解释清楚，如果他一步步慢慢来，如果他花时间去追求他。他可以，他也许可以这么做。不管Nat说过什么，这个孩子很显然对他还没有任何感觉。但Tony自认为他是个很有说服力的男人。只要他愿意，他可以很有魅力。

这是个机会，很小的机会。想到这里，他的心跳加快了一点。他必须非常小心地做这事儿。他必须做得很完美。但他认为他能办到。

这就像Tony第一次想到一项新发明时的感觉。这些部件还没有就位，但他知道它们都在那里了，准备好了并愿意被组装成某种壮观的东西，只要他开始干活儿，他们在一起一定会很精彩，只要他能说服Peter给他一次机会。

 

 

 

"哎唷，哦，他妈的。"Bucky嘶嘶地说，他放下啤酒，抿嘴吮着他破裂的嘴唇。

"是啊，老兄，酒精和开放性伤口是不能和平共处的，伙计，"Sam毫无羞耻地嘲笑他。"我觉得你现在应该知道了。"

"但是我需要啤酒来缓解疼痛，Bucky回答。

"这是一个经典的两难困境。"

Peter感觉自己像是走进了一个与世隔绝的温暖的泡泡。那天夜里的晚些时候，Wanda把他从与Stark先生的谈话中拖出来，和Shuri、Sam和Bucky一起去吃玉米卷。

Stark先生提出了一个计划，用他的二元增强逆转框架系统将Wanda的一些关于Vision的记忆转换成代码。

"缩写‘呕吐’，Stark先生？真的吗?"

"嘿，孩子，当你发明了能够探测海马体深度的技术后，你就可以自己选首字母缩写了。"

"你给它起名字的时候是不是嗑药了?"

"我……可能是有点嗨，是的。那还是我的黑暗时期之一。"

Peter笑了。Stark先生似乎真的又恢复和他说话了，他觉得挺宽慰的，也没感觉到残留的尴尬。Peter的一部分仍然在纠结那天晚上的事，他没法让自己的思维不再紧跟这个男人的每一个举动搜寻线索。当然，那天早上他的担心程度，那天下午Peter抛弃他时他脸上悲伤的神色，那些都意味着什么，对吗？该死的，就直接告诉我你的感受吧！他想尖叫。

幸运的是，Wanda走了进来。

现在他们聚集在5号酒吧的露台上。他们这个小团体多年来一直来这里。每次他们过来的时候，Sam都会编造一个这酒吧里发生的故事，从一到四，每个人都会呻吟、翻白眼。

这个地方有点低级，地板黏糊糊的，阳台上挂着墨西哥胡椒形状的圣诞灯，墙上杂乱地挂着花哨的宽边帽。

这里的玉米卷也并不完全像玉米卷，而是更像是他们经过谷歌翻译，然后由一个手头没有真正的墨西哥玉米卷配料的人做成的玉米卷。但它们还是热乎乎的、味道辛辣、令人满足，并且常温不加冰的啤酒非常便宜。

"你知道我是一名注册咨询师，"Sam说，把Bucky的脑袋转过来又转过去地检查伤势。 "如果你和Steve在吵架，你们没必要把对方打得屁滚尿流的。我们不可以试着谈谈吗？把干一架留着作为B计划吧。”

"我都不知道该从哪里说起，伙计。"

Peter对此嗤之以鼻。

"你有什么话想吗。Boss?"

"拜托，"Peter说。 "这还不够明显吗？那个直男想要你的屁股，而且他完全不知道该怎么办。”

"闭嘴，"Bucky闷闷不乐地说，Sam咯咯着。

"我只是在说，"Peter边笑边喝了口啤酒，这是一种本地酒，麦芽酿造。"也许你应该对他仁慈点直接说出来，因为我几乎都开始同情他了，这对我来说是一大步。"'

"当你在角落里哭着说钢铁侠永远不会爱你的时候，你不配这样和我说话，"Bucky反驳道。

"Nope，"Peter说，把那个p的爆破音咬得很重。"我们不要再谈论我的感情生活了，或者我缺乏感情生活，别谈了。这个主题已经死透了，死因是曝光过度。"

他应该跟他们再谈谈的，真的。他需要建议，需要知道该做什么，如果这里有谁可以让他求助，那就应该是他最亲密的朋友。但是他不能促使自己去这么做。他心里有一部分已经不相信他们在这事儿上还能保持客观。他们投入得太深了，已经听着他的哭诉和渴望太长太久，以至于没法告诉他是时候放手了，即使他真该放手的。

问题是，他知道他真正想要的是谁的意见。在任何其他情况下，他会去寻求指导的对象一定是Stark先生。他总是这样。但是这次他不能……对吧？不过，实际上，他还能有什么更好的方法去衡量正确的行动方向吗？如果他回避细节…… Peter尽力摆脱掉这个想法。今晚的重点不是这个。

"你知道，我不需要应付任何这种戏剧性的事情，因为我是个真正的成年人，所以我不会和我的同事约会，"Sam说。“如果你们本来愿意当卖报纸的、整理数据，或者干任何一种正常的工作而不是当超能力怪人，你们现在都已经被解雇了。”

"我觉得超能力怪人是一种贬义词。"Wanda说: "你那非常重要的注册咨询培训里没包括这些吗?"

"这是一个科学上严谨的术语。"Sam嘲弄道。

Wanda竖起她的中指，他也回敬了同样的手势。

"但是，哦我的上帝，你说的太对了，"Shuri插话说，傻笑着环顾桌子周围。 "你们都太可笑了。"

"哦，别别，小姐，"Sam说着，对她摇了摇手指。 "你也没话可说。我见过你看Thor带来的女武士的眼神。我盯上你了。"

"她从爱因斯坦罗森桥上穿越而来，"Shuri辩解道。 "她是在科学方面吸引我。"

"而且，就像，还太漂亮了，"Wanda揶揄地说着，向Shuri翻眨着她的长睫毛。

Shuri长长地舒了一口气。

"她是太漂亮了，而且她又很吓人，我想我真的很喜欢这点，"她说，语速太快，以至于单词都模糊在一起了。

然后她脸红得厉害，在桌子上爆发出一阵大笑时，她喝了一大口啤酒。

Bucky又给他们弄了一轮那种不太玉米卷的玉米卷，他们帮助Shuri弄出了一个勾引女武神的计划，其中用尽了各种各样的诡计。

Sam一度勇敢地试图把这事简而言之，“就直接邀请这位吓人的女士出去吃饭呗？”然而他的贡献遭到了一片猛烈的嘘声，一大堆墨西哥炸玉米片被纷纷扔到他头上。

当服务员开始在他们桌子下面打扫的时候，他们跌跌撞撞地回到宫殿综合大楼。这个夜晚美丽而温暖，Shuri要求Peter背她回家，因为她声称她喝了太多的啤酒，没法走回家去。她一直在哧哧傻笑，她对酒精的耐受力之低真是非常滑稽了。

"你甚至不会注意到我在背上，蜘蛛男孩，"她甜言蜜语地说，所以他最后把她的胳膊搂在他的脖子上，双手紧紧握住她的膝窝，把她稳在背上。

她在被他毫不客气地扔在沙发上时尖叫了一声，但他告诉她，她很好，而且她应该好好睡过去。然后他自己也去睡觉了。他已经两天没有睡过一次好觉了，他真的需要好好睡一会儿。

Peter直到站在Stark先生的房门前才意识到他在往哪儿走。这是个坏主意。他现在的感官已经过载了。有些他撤销不了的什么东西不断地从他身上溢出来。可是，他还是敲了敲门，Tony没等他敲第二次就把门打开了。

"孩子?" 他问，声音充满睡意，头发乱糟糟的。

"嗯，"Peter咬着下嘴唇说。 "我不是……我是不是可以……"

"进来吧，"他说，把门整个大敞，将Peter拉进身后漆黑的房间，一只温暖的手低低放在他的背上，就在他昨天晚上碰过的那个位置。Peter觉得脉搏一跳。然后那只手不见了，Tony正向床的另一边走去。

Peter脱下衣服，钻进毯子下面。他躺在黑暗中，听着Tony的呼吸，放任自己想要他。他的胃里沉甸甸的，Peter觉得自己要是能伸出手去摸摸Tony，这种难受就会缓解，只要握握他的手。但是他没那么干，他像被冻结在原地一动不动。

反而是Tony有些不满，他伸出手来，把一只手放在Peter的臀部上，把他拉近，用一条胳膊搂住他的腰，然后低下头来，额头轻轻地抵在Peter的脖子下面。

Peter吐出一声叹息，在这个拥抱中又融化成了活人。就像有一根扳下的拉杆释放出了他身体里储存的所有压力。他们的呼吸同步，均匀作响。Peter所能想到全都是：就目前而言，这已经足够了。这完美无缺。

 

 

 

这是那整件事发生后，Tony第一次怀里抱着温暖熟睡的Peter醒来却丝毫没觉得罪恶。他一开始并不相信这种感觉。他轻轻地戳着它，就像他要刺激一颗牙齿，期待会有一阵剧痛。但他发现不，不，那种负担实际上已经消失了，并没有躲在什么地方等着跳出来。

这孩子的皮肤睡得暖呼呼的，早晨的太阳在他脸上照出斑驳的阴影，深色的睫毛扇子一样落在他苍白的面颊。他睡觉的时候还微微皱着鼻子，他像在睡梦将他带去的什么地方和谁争论似的。他整个是Tony所见过的最美的东西。他的胃猛地一抽，他敢——只有这个孩子睡着的时候——用鼻尖蹭蹭Peter的头发，闻他身上的味道，嘴唇几近亲吻地擦一下他耳后光裸的皮肤。

Peter Parker，他想，我要追求到你一败涂地。

然后他不情愿地解开他们交缠的身体，轻手轻脚地走进浴室，在那里他刮了胡子，然后跳进淋浴中——这次是暖水，不是冷水(接招吧，过度发展的罪恶感们)——然后闭上眼睛浸泡在水里，让水放松他过于紧张的肌肉。他享受这种感觉，并让自己的思想漫游。在一个真正可预见的方向上漫游着。Peter摊开四肢躺在他的床上，眼神在招手。他想象着用自己的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿去探索那大片的苍白皮肤，咬住髋骨分明的顶端，亲吻锁骨的凹陷，他用舌头去描绘他胸口上那块难看的伤疤。

他的手顺着身体往下滑，继续下行，当他把自己抚慰到高潮，他的唇上吐出Peter的名字，一声颤抖的轻叫。

Tony把前额抵在温暖的浴室瓷砖上，让他的心跳和呼吸变慢。他让他的身体软垂下去，放松而自由。

 

 

 

Peter听到有人叫他的名字就醒了。听起来像是Stark先生的声音。他在床上坐直了身子，立刻警觉起来，却发现房间周围空无一人，完全寂静。他的心仍然跳得很快。那一定是个梦。他不记得自己梦见什么了，但是既然他没有惊厥或者哭着醒来，他就把这算成一场胜利。

他揉着眼睛里的睡意，尽力摆脱从睡梦中被叫醒时的不安感。Stark先生从浴室里走出来，一条毛巾低低地绕在他的臀部上。

Peter非常努力地控制了自己的表情，但他觉得自己的眼睛睁大了。Stark先生有一副拳击手的体格，精壮而紧实。他的手臂……Well，操作钢铁战衣需要比人们的想象中更多的力量和肌肉控制。Tony几乎毫不费力就能把他抱起来。把他按在墙上，然后……他的目光聚焦在一滴水珠上，这一滴水绕过了他胸前的光的反应堆。Peter舔了舔嘴唇，不情愿地转移了视线。

"你打算起来吃早饭吗，孩子?" Stark先生笑着问道。"我们今天要载入那些记忆了，对吧？吃你的麦片吧。重要事件。"

他看起来很放松，这在他过去几天眼中所见的男人紧绷的脸上是个讨喜的变化。他的穿戴暴露，脸上露着温和的微笑，深色的眼睛闪烁着某种……Peter没敢对自己直说出来，但他很清楚自己希望那会是什么。

对于Stark先生的问题，他耸了耸肩。

"不想再吃煎饼了，"他说。 "你需要扩展你的技能了。我来给你弄点鸡蛋吧。"

"让我穿好衣服。"Stark先生点点头。

他们一起吃了一顿美味的早餐，然后Peter去找Wanda，同时Tony开始装好用于记忆下载的设备。

他在她的房间里找到了她，Wanda坐在一大片向四面八方放射状铺展的宝丽来相片中间。他敲了敲门框，提醒她察觉到他来了，她转过身来看着他。

"如果我们真的要开始这么做，我想我应该让自己先回忆一下。"她说。

她一直都表现得很好，最近一直。装得满不在乎，一脸欢容，但是他现在可以在她下撇的嘴角和眼周紧绷的线条里看到她的悲伤。那种内疚袭击了他。他太专注于自己的那些破事了，除了在编码工程上灌注精力外，他油过多考虑这一切对她来说意味着什么。差劲的朋友，Peter心想。我不是个合格的朋友。

他朝她走去，蹲下身子，盘腿坐在她面前，对着那些铺开的照片。他伸出手去拨弄她的一缕长发。

"如果你没有准备好，我们不必这么做，"他说，语气温和。"我可以试试再想出另一种办法。"

她抿紧嘴巴，摇了摇头。

"你已经尽力了，Pietro。我不想永远地等着那个完美的解决方案。我要他回来。"

"好的，"他说，紧握住她的手。她的眼睛里盈满了泪水，这让他难受得心里一抽。"那我们就干，我可以在几天内把一切都准备好。"

她点点头。

“只是……再告诉我一遍，这对他来说会变成什么?我没有……我是在往他的意识里灌输思想吗，你觉得？我不想强迫他需要我。”

"不，"Peter厉声说。"不，那不是……"

"因为我在Strucker男爵那里的时候，过去他……不，我过去经常让别人感觉一些……很多情绪，大多数是恐惧。但我知道那是什么种感觉，人的脑子被植入那些东西的感觉，我不想这样对Vis。"

"不会是那样的，"Peter激动地说。但之后他必须让自己冷静下来，避开一点风险，因为难道他知道结果会是什么样子吗？他现在有的只是一个理论。Wanda信任他。

"我……我最好的猜测是，Wanda？那会变得好像他得了失忆症意义。就像过去几年中的很多事从未发生过，差不多就像他第一次走出再生摇篮。而我现在在做的？我做的这些就像让他看了一堆有关自己的家庭录像，他的朋友，他的家人。他会知道你是谁。他会知道你们对彼此来说是什么人。但是我不会强迫他做任何事的，Wanda。他不是个机器人。他是活生生的人。是你的人。"

她给了他一个含着泪的微笑，玩弄着一张他们两人的照片，照片中Vison是他那副更人类的形象，他站在一座桥上俯瞰灰绿色的水流，Wanda望着他的脸。

"我们在桥的栏杆上留下了一把锁，"她说，"我说这他妈很俗气，但是他，他说这是一种古雅的人类传统，而且他非常尊重这些。"

她发出一个介于抽泣和发笑之间的鼻音。

"是的，"Peter说。"是啊，那听起来很像你们俩会干的事。"

他等着她用帽衫的长袖子偷偷擦干眼泪，然后握住她的手把她拽起来。他们一起走向实验室，每一步都挨着彼此的肩膀，只是为了这点生理接触所带来的互相安慰。

等他们到了，Stark先生正在对系统进行最后的检查。他示意Peter去看搁在其中某张长椅上的一副智能眼镜，镜框上不规律的焊点上悬挂着精细的电极。

Peter让Wanda把她的头发凌乱地束高绑成一条马尾辫，然后把那副厚框眼镜架在她的鼻子上，用一点导电凝胶把电极接在她的太阳穴和额头上。

"Wanda，别误会，但你现在看起来完全就像个Nerd，"他笑着说。

"那么，Pietro，你应该珍惜这一刻。"

"哦?"

"是的，这是你这一生中唯一一次看起来比我酷的时候。"

Stark先生对此嗤之以鼻。

"嘿，"Peter斥责他。 "普通观众不许发表意见。"

"普通观众?" 他用被冒犯的口气说。"孩子，这里我说了算。我是幕后主导。伟大而强悍的奥兹法师本人。”

"嗯，您确实是这么自高自大，先生。"

"没礼貌，"Stark先生笑着揶揄他。 "我无可否认，但是你真没礼貌。"

Peter对电极做了一些调整，然后给了Wanda一个温柔的微笑。

"你会做得很好的，"他说。

Wanda翻了翻眼睛，但是吞咽得很厉害。

"你准备好了吗，Stark先生?"

"就等你了，Parker先生。"

"好，那我们就让她开始吧。"

Stark先生在他的一大排电脑前忙碌地敲击键盘，他朝Peter微微点了点头，让他知道程序都已经准备好了。

"那么，我到底该怎么做，确切来说?" Wanda紧张地问。

"这很简单，真的，"Peter说。 "你只需要回想有关你和Vision的记忆。系统将接受脑电波输入并对其进行编码。正常情况下，我们是使用BARF系统让你回溯过去并清除创伤记忆。但这一次，我们要把它们集成到我一直在修改的 JARVIS 代码中。"

"所以我只是……"

"你为什么不给我讲个故事呢?"Peter说。 "告诉我你们是怎么认识的。"

"我不擅长讲故事，"她抗议道。

"就，试一试吧，Wanda。"他说。 "不一定要很完美。"

"嗯，我们是在他出生的那天认识的，"Wanda说，她回忆起往事时，眼睛凝视着空气中某个遥远的地方，唇线微微弯成一点狡黠的微笑。 "我非常肯定他是想毁灭世界。但是他提出让我读他的心。这不是人们通常会邀请你去做的事，你知道吗？但他与众不同。Vision和我曾经见过的所有人都不同……"

 

 

 

Peter带着Wanda回忆往事的方式非常老练，既温柔又精确，敦促她尽可能多地提供细节。他们足足忙了好几个小时，但他似乎一点没有感到烦躁或者疲倦。Tony没法自控地只能赞美他的工作方式，脸上露出一种温柔、稳重的表情。

当他看到Wanda已经疲惫过度了，他打断了她的话，告诉她他们会另选一天继续完成，然后陪着她回到自己的房间。

他回来的时候深深叹了口气，差不多是倒上了工作台，直接把头搁在冰冷的金属表面。

"你做得很好，孩子，"Tony说，试图鼓励他。 "我们得到了一些非常好的数据。我是说，你才是那个一直在编写代码的人，必须明白它们怎么才能结合完整。但我是认为它真的很有希望。"

"我不知道她是怎么做到的，"Peter喃喃道，脸还半压在桌子上。 "说实话，我觉得我做不到。”

"做不到什么?" Tony问道。

"牺牲一个我那么爱的人，"Peter说，坐直身体，与Tony的目光相遇。 "这有点丢人，真的。她比我强多了。"

"嘿，现在，"Tony说。 "我们别这么比较。我认为你已经做了很多牺牲了。坦率地说，我希望你能少做一点。"

Peter什么也没说，他的脸色仍然疲倦而凄凉。他叹了口气，疲乏地揉着脸。

"我想我应该看看这些数据。"

这个孩子确实努力了，但很明显他的注意力已经用尽了，这意味着Tony也没办法集中精力，因为当Peter在房间里的时候，他越来越难以去专注任何东西。他试图为蜘蛛侠战衣完成下一个版本的蓝图，但他思绪一直游离到他想为Peter计划的那些约会上。

他在考虑一趟出国旅行。要是和其他人在一起，他可能会想到巴黎，也许是伦敦，但是对于Peter，他想要些不同的，一些特别的。他没有忘记这个孩子看完大型强子对撞机回来的反应，而且他觉得一些符合Peter的特殊兴趣的安排可能会更恰当。

也许他会带他们飞到加那利岛去看那架巨型光通信望远镜。他可以利用一点关系给他们安排些观测时间。再用一顿沙滩晚餐，红酒，星光来作为结束。有点老套，但是有时候经典之所以流传下来是有原因的。他已经在期待Peter脸上的表情了，那种睁大眼睛对于科学之美的惊叹，无论他此前已经见识过又亲手做过了多少。

Peter又叹了口气，至少是第十二次了，Tony不得不大声说出来。

"你在折磨我，孩子。你怎么了?"

"没什么，"Peter说。

Tony向他递过去一个眼神，希望能有效传达出这一个信息：不要糊弄我。

Peter紧张不安地咬着下唇，眼睛在房间里来回扫视，落在任何一件东西上，只是不看Tony的脸。

"Peter，"他更严肃地说。 "来吧。"

Peter非常用力地闭了一会儿眼睛，然后似乎做出了决定。他挺直肩膀，终于让目光停在Tony身上。

"我有件事需要征求你的意见。"

"直说吧，Peter。"

"好吧，嗯，我不知道怎么确切地……好吧。好吧……"

"好吧，"Tony开玩笑地表示同意，迈开长步朝Peter慢慢走去。

""那么，你知道我跟你说起过的那个人？就是那个我，呃，那个我想要带回来的人，就在响指事件之后?"

Tony突然停了下来，他的胃猛地往下一沉。他没想到会是这事。

"情人男孩，"Tony说，勉强忍住声音中的苦涩。 "我记得。"

"对，"Peter说，他的眼睛跟着Tony时，眉毛在脸上抖来抖去地怪舞。 "Well，我以前觉得他永远都不可能，你知道，考虑我。但最近有些迹象表明，这种情况可能有在改变。"

"啊，"Tony说，这个音从他唇间冒出来，就好像他被人在肚子上打了一拳。 "迹象?"

"这只是一种感想，"Peter说着，一边垂下眼睛检查自己的指甲。 "他做的事，他说过的话。他有时候看我的眼神，只是有时候。当然也可能其实什么都不是。"

“好吧，我想，恭喜你，孩子。”他转过身去，全身完全调整成了逃跑模式。他必须强行用意志按捺住战衣在他周身形成，但他这时候非常想要躲在他的金属龟壳里。然后他转回身来。“对不起，你刚才说过想要什么建议?”

Peter没有抬眼看着Tony。

"我需要知道该怎么做，"他表示。"你会怎么做，Mr. Stark?"

"我以为我们讨论过这个，孩子，"他笑着打趣道，因为他还能做什么呢？笑出来或者哭，这就是他他妈能有的选择。 "你不会做任何我会做的事。"

"我是认真的，"Peter带着一点气恼的笑意说。 "我只是... 我可以把一切都说出来。告诉他我怎么感觉。然后这可能会变得很棒。可能会很完美。但如果他并没有同样的感觉，我们的关系就彻底毁了。我不觉得他以后还会再用那种眼光看我一次了。"

Tony不知道Peter怎么能看起来这么卑微，但他自己却为此更低落了。

"他会讨厌我的，"他小声说，声音只刚好够Tony听到。 "所以我需要知道你会怎么做，Stark先生。如果你是我的话。你认为值得去冒这个险吗?"

孩子终于抬起眼睛，对上了Tony的视线，他有一双这么大的眼睛，那么美，却又是那么的，那么他妈的难过。

不要告诉他，Tony想说。不要告诉他。和我待在一起。

Tony的确是个混蛋，但他并不完全是个恶棍，尽管他一贯有成为疯狂科学家的倾向。他的胸口感觉就像有一整架坦克停在上面。他以前到底想骗谁，不论如何？这个孩子绝不可能想要一个像他一样完蛋的，周期性酗酒、情绪发育不良的老男人。他是那个他妈的黄金未来，而Tony已经属于遥远的过去了，远到甚至看不见这孩子远去扬起的灰尘。

然而，莫名其妙地，他还是在期待他的指引。尽管实际上他简直找不到一个更糟的人来给他建议了。Tony想要跑走。他想对着虚空大叫。然而，相反他深吸了一口气，臀部靠在工作台上，慢慢地向Peter靠近。他能感觉到孩子的眼睛在看着他，但是他没有迎上那目光。他需要在他们之间竖起尽可能多的墙。

"我认为的是，Pete，你是在根据一个有缺陷的假设行动，"他说，不知怎么的，他的声音保持了平稳。

"什么意思?"

"听着，孩子，你一直说这家伙会讨厌你。我要告诉你的是，只要他哪怕有一点点能配得上你，他就永远不可能厌恶你。"

"Stark先生，你不明白……"

"不，"Tony说。"停，现在是我说话的时候。"

他打起精神，转身面对Peter，尽管他没法完全让自己正视他的目光。

"Peter Parker，"他说，"你是我认识的最好的人。你才华横溢，善良宽容，有韧性，值得尊敬，但同时不知怎的又是个尖刻的小混蛋。这应该是行不通的，但却起效了。所以你要明白，孩子，那就是被你爱着只能是一种荣耀。即使你那个男人结果是世界上最傻的蠢蛋，并且没有感觉到和你同样的感受，他也不会讨厌你。永远不会发生。"

Peter清晰地吞咽了一下，仍然咬着嘴唇。

"所以你是说你认为我应该告诉他?" 他问道。

Tony的笑声充满了尖刻。

"很高兴知道我的口才在你身上没有浪费，"他说。"是的，孩子，你他妈的应该告诉他。如果你需要任何资源支持，请告诉我。"

"资源?"

"喷气式飞机、潜水艇、一家豪华餐厅的保留位。不管你想怎么进行这个重大宣言。"

"所以，你认为我应该大张旗鼓一番吗?" Peter问道，看上去很紧张。

"我想这取决于你喜欢的人，"Tony说。"我为人一贯大张旗鼓，所以我可能不是你想咨询的最佳人选。"

"对，"Peter说，深深地吸了一口气。 "对。"

"现在给我滚出去吧，孩子，"他说，他拍拍Peter的背，希望孩子觉得这是一下友好的轻拍。他尽量不在手掌下绷紧的肌肉上逗留太久。"我有工作要做，而你一直在让我分神。"

"谢谢你，Stark先生，"Peter说着，一边收拾起他的东西。

"没问题。"

一旦他离开了，Tony允许自己去感受他所做的一切的全部重量。他靠着墙，滑倒在地板上，然后闭上了眼睛。

他对自己脑海中形成的所有小小幻想看了最后一眼——一次去超大天文馆的约会，一次在海滩上的亲吻，Peter在眩晕的快感中喊出自己的名字，还有水槽旁的两把该死的牙刷。他把它们一个一个地拉过，然后放走，看着它们化为尘土。

 

  
第八章

下一次Tony真正意识到时间流逝的时候，有人正在附近有意地清清嗓子。他全身心都投入到星际运输项目的工作中，藏身在一个，对，一个该死的星际之门下面，非常感谢。他身上落满了机油，还在焊接一个复杂的电路。

当他从那个奇妙装置下面滚出来的时候，Bruce的脸上下颠倒，目光盯着他，他的坏脾气的眉毛挤在一起，魁梧地拧成了一条末日一字眉。

"这是你通常的专心项目痴迷，还是在沉湎于罪恶感?" Bruce问道。 "因为我对这两种情况都有所准备。"

"对不起，亲爱的，"Tony说。 "以上都不是。"

"不知怎的我觉得更担心了?" Bruce回答。"你知道你已经干了好几天了，对吧?"

"哈，"Tony说。

他实际上真的没在通晓事态，他只知道如果他过早地从技术活中走出来，他的脑子里就会发生非常，非常糟糕的事情。这里很好，像个茧。

他没想表现得戏剧化。他希望Peter开心，而且他也会为他开心。一旦他心里的刺痛散开。一旦他感觉自己又回到了坚实的陆地上。而在此之前，他只想一个人待着。发明些惊天动地的东西。痛苦可以变成生产力。这是Tony一生中早早学到的一课。

"你需要吃饭，"Bruce说。 "还有洗澡。还有睡觉。然后也许我们可以谈谈你的情况。"

"是啊，这些东西我都不怎么感兴趣，大块头。不得不算了。哦，你在走之前能把那个扭矩扳手递给我吗?"

他正要滑回到他的机器下面，Bruce一把攥住他的胳膊，把他拖了起来。Tony对他皱眉头。Bruce真的非常不像会这么粗暴的人，除非他是处于另一位人格的影响下。

"你最好退后，布鲁西。"

"我让Clint和Natasha在外面随时待命，准备进来把你的屁股从这儿拖出去，要是你还打算奋勇抵抗的话。但我建议你还是安心顺应吧。"Bruce说，"不管怎样，Shuri说你在这周剩下的时间都被禁止入内了。她的仆人们一直在抱怨这里的噪音和气味。"

"她不能禁止我!"

"她能，而且她已经下令了，我真的不认为你想挑战她，除非你是想要一个永久禁令。"

Tony怒目而视。他胡乱地伸手去拿他一直在研究的那台机器上的小部件，他可以把它们拿回到自己的房间里去。禁止他进实验室。神经质。

"继续这样对自己是不健康的，Tony，"Bruce说着，尾随在他后面。"我们都只是想对你好。你知道的。"

Tony没有理他。他跺着脚走出实验室，中途短暂地停了一下，去对Shuri实验室的一个小跟班发表咆哮。Clint和Natasha靠在外边的墙上，等着他。

"好了，要头疼人的和惊恐人的，你们俩现在可以赶紧离开了。我要走了。"

"你做了什么，Tony?" Natasha问道，严厉地看了他一眼。当然，她觉得他做了什么事让Peter不高兴，但是Tony现在没有心情再受更多虐待了。

"不，不，你不能开始评判我，红头发，"他说着，对她摇了摇手指。"我什么也没做。我他妈的问心无愧。"

他走开了。

"我给你带午饭来，"Bruce在他后面喊道。

"别麻烦了，叛徒，"Tony喊道，一边走一边用一根手指朝他们所有人敬礼。当然，这很不成熟，但是他对他们瞎管他的容忍度肯定在下降。为什么人们就不能让他安静地处理他的破事呢？他已经好几年没制造出一个杀人机器或者任何对人类有实际威胁的东西了。他不需要保姆。

他走回自己的房间，刚一关上门就开始脱掉身上的脏衣服，走向浴室里。他把淋浴的温度调到最高。事实上，这是唯一的办法来洗掉嵌进他皮肤里的机油，而且那种灼痛很有净化感。

Tony出来的时候全身又红又烫，好像他被活活煮过一次，但他确实感觉好多了。他用毛巾擦干头发，一边回到房间去找干净的衣服。

然后他突然停了下来，全身光裸着像个新生的婴儿，站在那里检查他的床。那么，这件东西之前原本不在那里的。

放在毯子上面的是一个棕色的纸袋，顶部被下折卷了几道。

"这是你的。—P"Peter歪歪扭扭的潦草字迹写在侧面。

Tony战战兢兢地走近床边。他把手伸向那个袋子好几次，又缩了回来，最后他终于拿起来检查了一下。

这几乎完美地重现了他留给Peter的那件蜘蛛侠战衣时的情景，回溯到那个孩子刚刚起步的时候。

他轻轻地打开袋口的折边，把里面的东西抖进掌心。这是……一个纳米反应堆？不，这就是他的纳米反应器。Tony认出了沿着边缘的小刮痕，他第一次尝试把它推进机壳的时候遇到过点麻烦。就是此刻正在他胸部中间发光的同一个。这他妈怎么回事？

Tony的手微微颤抖着，他把反应堆来回转动，检查它，寻找一点瑕疵，一个对于到底发生了什么的解释。

这绝对就是同一件，但这是不可能的。这一点儿也讲不通。他的脉搏剧烈地搏动着，整个头部不舒服地一阵阵轻飘。Peter拥有这个，Peter有过这个。而现在他把它还给我，这是什么意思？这可能是什么意思？

Tony穿衣服的速度比以往任何时候都快，拉上休闲裤和他那忠实的金属乐队T恤，然后把反应堆塞进兜里，冲出房间。Tony处于什么样的情绪状态并不重要。Peter需要解释一下，他现在就需要解释。

他先去了孩子的房间。不在。当他检查起居室的时候，他发现Wanda和Clint正在大屏幕上看一集《Dog Cops》。

"嘿，Sabrina，"他急切地说。"你看见Peter了吗?"

Wanda警惕地看着他，上下打量。他的头发仍然全湿着，他也知道自己的眼睛仍然因为几天的不眠不休充满血丝。

"你为什么想知道?" 她问道。

"因为我想，"他断然地说。 ""现在一切都是审问吗？业务上的事情。"

"业务?"

"是的，我们有业务要做。"

"嘘，"Clint告诉他们两个。 "毛茸茸中尉和托比中士马上要交心了。"

"录下来以后看吧，Legolas，"Tony说，然后他用锐利的目光盯着Wanda。

"他说他要去散步，"她最后说，显然仍然不情愿。

"去哪儿散步?"

Wanda耸耸肩。

"我不知道。他喜欢四处游荡，有时候。"

"天啊，最好的猜测是什么?" Tony说，不耐烦地抽动着。

"他总是想让我和他一起去那个黑豹洞穴。山顶上那个。也许他在上面？我不是他的监护人。"

好吧，总比什么都没有强。他没理Wanda在后面喊:"你确定他想见你吗，Stark?" 直接向门口走去。

他迈出门的那一刻，Tony就召唤了钢铁战甲。纳米粒子流过他的全身，推进器点燃，他飞向在城市最显眼的山峰顶部雕刻的巨大黑豹。

果不其然，他看到Peter小小的身影靠在大猫的一只爪子边，脚悬在岩架上，看着下面的风景。

孩子肯定看见了他飞来，因为Tony落在他身边，让战衣流回反应堆核心的时候，他看起来一点也不惊讶。他只是抬头看了看Tony，给了他一个压抑的微笑，然后转向他们下面广阔的山谷。

Peter似乎总是喜欢从高处看风景。他过去经常花很多时间在城市屋顶上闲逛。这是一幅秀丽的景色，午后的阳光温暖着城外的农田，你在城市里看不见这儿这么多的绿色。在他的角度上没法看清那孩子的表情，而Tony也快失去耐心了。

他悄悄靠近一些，但是在他们之间保持了几英尺的距离。他不确定自己现在是什么感觉，只是觉得太过了。

"收到你的特快专递了，孩子，"他说。 "不得不说，我有点困惑。"

"是啊，"Peter边说边用手揉着脸。"是的，我也觉得你会。"

他没有站起来，只是撑在胳膊肘上弯起背，看了一眼Tony。Tony从口袋里掏出那个小反应堆，递了过去。

"这是什么，Peter?"

很难说，但他敢发誓那孩子在发抖。他深深地吸了一口气，然后在开口说话之前把它吐了出来。

"这是你留下的，"Peter说。"你遗落下它，在那个响指之后。你化成了灰，但不知怎么的，这东西却留在了那里。"

Peter的声音沙哑，就像他一直在哭，不管Tony有多清楚自己一定会后悔，但他内心的一部分只想把他拉起来，紧紧地抱住。他忍着没动。他觉得他们好像正处在某些重要事情的悬崖边上。

"而你保留着它?" 他问道。 "为什么?"

Peter踢着脚，扬起一点点灰尘，紧张地用手捋着头发。

"它，呃，它曾经帮助我入睡?" 他最后说，"你知道我的那些噩梦。而它能帮我……让我感觉靠近你。"

Tony能做的就是坚定地点头。他没法开口说话，至少现在不能。

"Well，你不在那儿，但那是我能找到的最接近的东西。当我从梦中醒来，我会告诉自己这个反应堆就是你的心脏，它的脉冲来自你的心跳。这意味着你在某个地方还活着。这能帮我对付过去。"

Tony的心碎开了一点。他不愿意看到孩子像那样挣扎，他愿意付一切代价来让他远离痛苦。

"那为什么……"他开始问。 "我是说，你要什么我都会给你，Pete。任何你想要的。你没必要把这个还给我。如果你需要它，这就是你的。"

Peter深深地吸了一口气，打了个寒颤。

"问题是，Stark先生，"他说，声音颤抖。"问题是，我变得贪婪了。我归还它的唯一原因是因为我想要，我需要的是，一种升级。"

Tony的大脑在滋滋作响，他的神经元朝着上百个不同的方向放电。

"升级……"他设法维持住自己的语调。

Peter的目光和他相遇了，眼睛睁得大大的，颜色温暖，里面盛满了感情。

"我再也不想用什么东西来代替你的心脏了，"他说，声音只刚刚略高于耳语。 "我要那颗真的。Tony，我爱你。"

而Tony现在明白为什么Peter以前从来不叫自己的名字了。因为当他说出自己名字的时候，一切突然就太过清晰明确。Peter爱他。Peter爱着他。他发出漏出一声神经质的痛快长笑，笑声在四周的石壁上回响。他用一只手撑住身边坚硬的石头，觉得自己可能会有点崩溃。

 

 

 

Peter说出来了。他迈出了一大步，他冲他撕开自己的胸膛，毫无保留。但是Tony……笑了，他身体斜倚在山峰的坡度上大笑，笑在Peter的耳朵里几乎有点狂躁。妈的，妈的，妈的。

他做不到。他几乎迫使自己相信那个答案会是yes，他的坦率自白会进展顺利。但是，不，不行。他畏缩了，Tony的反应让他把自己蜷成一团。笨蛋，Parker。他妈的白痴。

然后Tony的笑声渐渐消失了。

"嘿，不，"他说，声音里带着一丝恐慌。 "等等，孩子，不是。我的反应，我表现得很不好，好吗？这是种错误的反应。我太，太不擅长这个了。Peter，看着我。求你了?"

Peter转过身，发现他蹲了下来，以便他们互相能平齐看见对方的眼睛，他仍然跟他隔着几英尺，对他伸出一只舒缓的手。

"只是，那时你来征求我的意见，孩子。我当时非常想给你一个很糟的建议，让你忘记你那个家伙，求你别为了他离开我，但是我没那么干。我以为你离开了。我还以为我又一次失去了你，这……这伤透了我的心，Peter。"

Tony说这话的时候声音很低沉。这他妈伤透了我的心……

Peter的身体在他大脑反应之前就动了。他猛地站起来，Tony也一样，然后Peter撞上了他，长手长脚并用，用他的整个身体裹上那具结实的骨架。

他们的嘴唇撞在一起，就像被磁力牵引，Peter在这个美好的激烈亲吻中小声呻吟。他勾住Tony的舌头，缠在一起，抬着脸去享受他齐整的胡子刺疼自己敏感的皮肤。他尝到了盐的味道，意识到那是他自己的眼泪，顺着脸颊直直地流进他们嘴里。 Tony似乎并没为此烦恼。他吮吸着Peter的舌头，Peter的胳膊和腿失去了力气，在男人一把将他勾回去之前，他有一秒腿软着从Tony身上滑了下去。那只有力的手在屁股上撑住他的重量，另一只盖在他的后颈，手指轻轻抚摸，在Peter的皮肤上传过细小的电流。

然后那只手换成了Tony温暖的唇，舌头舔进他颈上的凹陷处，Peter的眼睛脱力地朝后一翻。他仰着头，喘着气维持呼吸，因为缺氧和血管里涌动的欢欣而头晕目眩。

"说出来，"他乞求着，甚至不在乎自己听起来有多饥渴。 "求你了。"

Tony的唇在他的脖子上停住，Peter想抗议说别，不用停，他没那 个意思。吻他不需要停。但是Tony停了下来，手掌盖着后颈温柔地将Peter拉近，让他们俩额头相抵，他望进Tony的眼睛里。他们离得如此接近，他可以看到杂在深褐色虹膜中绿色的小斑点。Tony的一根拇指抹过他眼睛下面，擦掉了一滴泪。

"孩子，我爱你爱到心痛，"他说。"我准确声明，你可以拿得到比我这颗更好的心。我这一颗并不完好无损。但如果你想要它，你必须知道它就完全是你的。"

接下来的亲吻温柔而缓慢。Peter熔在他俩的嘴唇间，他紧紧地抱着Tony，以至于能感觉到他每一次起伏的呼吸，以及在那之下快速搏动的心跳。这样，他想，原来这才是他们一直该有的样子。

 

  
他让Peter背抵着一片岩石墙，Tony在那肤色浅淡的脖颈上吸出一团青紫的记号，一边意识到，这不是他想干这事儿的地方——一个落满灰尘的山洞，他们俩的衣服都好端端穿着， 如果让他富有创造性地来重新安排，他想要一间卧室，一张让Peter被放倒躺平在上面的床，一个床头柜，还有他放在上述床头柜抽屉里的所有小用品。

他在那奶油样的皮肤上又咬下一口，因为，真的，谁忍得住呢？然后才他抽身后退。

"等等，别，回来，"孩子说，伸出手，试图轻轻地把他拉回来。

Tony只是笑，然后温柔地放开Peter的腿，让这个孩子自己站直身子，Peter不高兴地呻吟着。

"我们为什么要停，停下来是不好的，"他一边说，摇摇晃晃地靠近Tony，伸手想要另一个十足情色的吻，Tony的嘴巴最终从Peter唇上挪开时，觉得几乎连气都喘不过来。天，那孩子要弄死他了。

"不是停下来，只是按一下暂停键，"Tony喘息着。"短暂停顿。非常短。我只是想……床上?"

Peter把自己又压近他一点。

"那么远，"他说，鼻子蹭着Tony的脖子，还轻轻掐了下他的耳垂。

“是的，well，超过24岁的膝盖不适合在地上干这种事，”他说。“给我五分钟?”

他又一次从Peter身边退开半步，召唤钢铁战甲在他周身形成。

"好吧，当然，你会飞。我必须一路爬回去，"Peter抱怨道。

"事实上，孩子，我有点希望能让你为我倾倒。"

然后他就这么动手了，他一条手臂捞起Peter的膝弯，另一只胳膊横揽过支撑住他的背。

Peter的额头抵着钢铁侠胸口的金属薄甲，笑出声。

"哦我的上帝，这么老土，"他喘着气说。

"你知道你其实挺喜欢的，公主。"

"妈的，我是喜欢。"

他们飞回大楼用了七分钟。Tony可能在计时，也可能不在。他在距离复联大楼侧翼入口尽可能最近的地方着陆，战衣刚刚流回反应堆，Peter就抓住他的手，把他拖进去。他们鬼鬼祟祟穿过公共区域，沿着走廊溜到Tony的房间，不过途中其实并没有遭遇任何人。

房门在他们身后一关，Peter就把他拽进另一个吻，这一次他咬住了Tony的下唇，用力到几乎让他要叫出声。Peter的头发都被风吹得乱七八糟，Tony忍不住要用手去摸，就像他一直想干的那样。他轻轻拽了拽纠缠的发结，就一下下，Peter的呼吸变得断断续续。

"床。现在，"他说，直接冲着Peter的嘴唇。

孩子点了点头，迅速爬了起来，他跳起来滚上床垫，用两边手肘撑起上半身的体重，抬头看着他。Tony停了一下来接受眼前这一切，因为他不确定自己是否真的相信这事会发生，能够这么发生。

"过来这里，"Peter说，冲他脸上那副一定是傻呆呆的表情直摇头，"好吗?"

Tony不可能拒绝他，对吧？

他爬上床，两膝分开，跨立在Peter的臀部上。那孩子抬头看着他，眼睛半睁，然后张开双臂，默默地要求一个吻。他的嘴温暖而热情，Tony学到了这世界上他最喜欢尝的味道原来是他自己的名字，直接从Peter的唇间咽下去。

所以他花了接下来的几小时探索这特定美味的所有变化——他气哼哼地笑着说，同时艰难地试图在不中断接吻的情况下把Peter的T恤拉过头脱掉，他粗糙的手指划拨着胸前敏感的皮肉，勾出了一声长长的呻吟。Tony解开他的蛛网发射器，带着敬意地直接把唇贴在苍白的疤痕上。Tony，Tony，Tony……他成了一个美食鉴赏家。Peter被撑开包裹他的时候，他末了所吃的，是破碎的哀声。

 

 

 

"你有多长时间了?"

"嗯?" Peter内啡肽混乱的慵懒大脑不能完全理解这个问题。Tony粗糙的手指在他裸露的背上描绘着类似分子图的东西，这让他太分心了。

他有点迷恋这个男人的手。Peter体内的强自愈因子意味着，无论他给自己多少次酸性烧伤，或者直接把手放在引擎里好几个小时，它们总会痊愈。但是Tony的手上有多年制造机械磨出的老茧，因为他从来不遵守安全规程遗留的伤疤——焊接留下的烧伤，以及他预料不及时被金属部件划伤的难看切口。它们有历史和故事。

Peter枕着自己手臂的头转过来，看着身边的人。Tony看上去仍然十分放荡，他斜靠在床头板上，双腿分开，头发蓬乱，嘴唇因为Peter的亲吻还红肿着。胸前反应堆的蓝光映着他的脸，盖过夕阳西下洒进屋里的橙红。

"我多久没跟人上床了?" Peter困惑地问。 "我是说，已经有一段时间了……"

Tony把头往后仰，大笑起来。

"满脑子下流思想，Pete，"他说。"我真骄傲。"

他的笑声逐渐低下去，脸色变得严肃起来。

""不，我的意思是，你知道你自己对我有感觉已经有多久了？对我，对我们在一起。"

“哦，”Peter说，他能感觉到自己脸红了。他知道他没法真的对Tony撒谎，但他还是想回避。让他再回头去想这些实在太丢人了。他深吸一口气，清了清嗓子。

"好吧，"他说。 "我一直有点迷恋你，我猜？我的意思是，你是钢铁侠，这就：很酷。特别是我那时候只有13岁。"

房间到处都是那些海报。梅姨每次看到的时候，总是会给他一个奇怪的微笑，他怀疑她甚至在那时就对他的性取向有所暗示。不管怎么说，她那时候意识到的线索甚至比Peter自己还要多。

"操，"Tony呸了一声，然后转过脸对着百叶窗。Peter不喜欢他这样，他把自己的所有情绪朝他封闭起来，差不多就跟直接冲他放下钢铁面甲一样糟。这一回，至少他能猜到一点，Tony正在往哪个方向去想。

他翻身起来，膝盖分开跨过Tony的臀部两侧跪立，以便低头正视他的眼睛，他用两个手掌捧起他的脸。

"嘿，"Peter小声对他说。 "嘿，别这样。不要开始自责。我们谁都没做什么该觉得内疚的事儿。"

他试图保持冷静，但实际上他真的害怕这个。他担心Tony最终还是会从他身边逃开，因为他说服自己这才是最好的。他会判定Peter太年轻了，或者他在某种程度上占了便宜。他一直非常擅长内疚，不管他是否罪有应得。

"如果你离开我，你知道我会跟那种奇葩警匪曲里唱的一样追捕你，对吧?" Peter说着，他的胸口为这个想法疼起来，转而开了个玩笑。他刚刚才得到这一切，不愿意想象会怎么失去。

那双一直轻轻托着他臀部的手绷紧了，指甲压进了Peter的皮肤，Tony的眼睛抬起来对上他，炽热而热烈。

"试着摆脱我吧，孩子，"他阴郁地说。

这让Peter的脊椎传来一阵愉悦的颤抖。他把脸埋在Tony的脖子里，深深地吸着他的气味。

"是你登上那艘宇宙飞船的时候，"他说，几乎直接朝着Tony的皮肤。"那时候我知道了。你想要把我送回去，但我没法让你一个人走。那感觉就像一拳打在我肚子上。不管你去哪里，我都想和你一起去。保护你。我想……我知道你又在牺牲自己了。有时候就好像你觉得没有谁会在乎。"

"是的，"Tony说，在他的髋骨上描摹着小圆圈。 "是啊，Pepper也不怎么喜欢我这样。这就是她为什么离开了我，你知道吗？她想让我放弃。安全地待在家里。"

Peter不情愿地直起身退后一点，看着Tony的眼睛。

"你知道，我不是这个意思，对吧?" 他问道。 "我只是……当你跳上敌人的飞船或者扛上一颗核弹，当你做出牺牲的时候，我希望能在你身边。"

Tony的眼睛里充满了悲伤，眼周的鱼尾纹皱起得更深。Peter觉得那些纹路让他的脸看起来更有趣，但他也不想负责把它们变得更糟。

"如果那是我最不想让你去的地方呢?" Tony问道。

Peter摇摇头。

"对不起，"他说。 "这不是你能选择的。"

"那么，我能选择什么?"

"只是，"Peter无奈地耸耸肩，顺着势俯下身，贴到Tony裸露的胸膛上。他的手滑下来缠这男人深色的胸毛，轻轻拽了一下，就一下下，Tony发出一声几乎察觉不到的叹息。 "你只能决定这回能不能活过去。我也是。”

他们静静地相拥在那里，身体前倾，胸膛交叠着起伏。

"好吧，"Tony最后开了口，直接对着Peter那乱糟糟的头发说话。 "我也不能因为你吃了我正在啃的同一块饼干就把你从床上踢下来，对吧?"

Peter给了他一个灿烂的笑容。

"会没事的，Tony。我们轮流来。你救我，我救了你。也许我们可以计分，看看谁赢。"

"赢的人可以得到一辈子的爆米花还是什么?"

"嗯，我其实在考虑口交。"Peter说，傻笑了一下。"不过当然。爆米花也不错。"

"嘿，现在，"Tony说。"这是一次开放的对话，孩子。我对你的想法总是非常、非常开放。"

Peter努力了，但没能成功控制自己的笑声。

"是这样吗?" 他咯咯地笑着问。

"我发现我自己非常容易被你说服。"

"好吧，那么，我想我应该开始说服你了，"Peter说。

Peter滑下他的身体，在他的两腿之间给自己腾出一点地方，Tony的眼睛半睁半闭，给了他一个黑暗的眼神。他已经尝到了Tony的皮肤，比他自以为能够吞进的还要多。

他还不太相信，这是他能拥有的东西，不会从他身边被人夺走。他努力了，但与此同时，他能感觉到自己的血管里流淌的鲁莽，催促他在得到好东西时立刻尽可能地享受。他一心一意地开始工作，Tony的双手插在他的发间，Peter用了一点点牙，咬出他一声灼热的呻吟。

我的，Peter想。现在是我的了。那声呻吟，还有Tony在他们第一次接吻后给他的每一点声音。不管怎样，它们都属于他。

 

 

 

现在在Peter身边醒来的感觉比以往的任何一次都更好。Tony不必克制自己，他可以碰他。当阳光照着他的眼睛，慢慢地把他从睡梦中拉出来，他的身体紧紧抱着那孩子，胸口贴着Peter的背，一只手搁在他的肚子上，跟着Peter的呼吸轻轻地上下起伏。他的鼻子凑近一点，沿着Peter脖子的长线反复亲吻。感觉到骨髓深处的平静。

孩子在他的抚摸下动来动去，嘟囔着表示抗议。Tony等着他脱身挪开，把自己埋进毯子下面，但是他却翻过身紧紧抱住Tony，手臂环绕着他的腰和背部。

"早上好，"Peter说，慢慢地眨着眼睛，仰起头想要一个吻，Tony没法忍住不去亲他。刚睡醒的呼吸确实不太好闻，但是他俩似乎都没介意，互相懒洋洋地亲吻。

他们昨天一整天都没有离开床，Tony只在午夜过后短暂地出去了一下，给他们俩弄点吃的。他估计公共区域在这么晚的时候应该一个人都没有，他只差一点就说对了。

 

Tony蹑手蹑脚地经过客厅的沙发时，一个人影从靠垫上笔直地坐了起来，接着Tony戏剧化地一把抓住了他的胸口。

"天啊，妈的，Barnes，你躲在黑暗里干什么?"

Bucky从老花眼镜的边缘上朝他眨了眨眼睛，并举起一块发光的Starkpad解释道：

"睡不着。我想我应该试着读点东西。你这么晚了在外面做什么?"

"宵夜，"他耸耸肩说，试图掩饰此时此刻被询问的恐慌。

这并不是说他想把Peter当成什么肮脏的秘密来保守，但是他知道八卦消息是 怎么在他们这一小群人中飞窜的，他自私地想让他们单独彼此相对再久一点，至少长过那么几个小时。如果他们必须开始向所有团队成员解释清楚，他们就没法独处了。

Barnes跟着他走到厨房，靠在冰箱上，在Tony弄三明治的时候一手接一手地抛接着一个橘子，他只做了一人份的三明治，拿了一瓶水（他们不得不分着吃，因为Peter有些好管闲事的朋友正盯着看，他活该只有半份食物) ，他做了一些爆米花，因为他觉得Peter会被这个笑话逗乐：他在上面撒了孜然和辣椒粉，May对食物糟糕的品味感染了Peter，他们俩就是这么吃爆米花的。不管孩子说什么，这都不是一碗美食嘉年华。事实上，这很恶心。

"哈，"当Tony撒上香料的时候，Barnes说。

"你在想什么，Luke？" 他问道。

"我还以为只有Peter才会那样吃爆米花呢，"他说，眼光怀疑地看着Tony。 "我觉得这很恶心。"

"习惯以后就觉得很好吃，那孩子的推荐让我上瘾了。"

然后，为了推销这个谎言，Tony不得不硬着头皮往嘴里抓了一把。他怨念地嚼着爆米花，但尽力没露出苦相。那味道就像脚臭混合着烧糊味。

"嗯，"Barnes说。"你比我强。"

Tony一直以为他能逃过一劫，直到他端着一托盘食物离开房间时，Barnes叫了他一声。

"嘿，Stark。"

"嗯?"

他只堪堪接住了Barnes抛给他的罐子，差点就被击中了脸。鲜奶油。Tony感到脸上的血色渐渐消失，但Barnes只是给了他一个wink。

"也许用得着。"他说完就离开了房间。

"我觉得Barnes发现我们了。"他回到房间后对Peter说。

Peter只是耸了耸肩。

"我的意思是，Wanda间歇性地试图深入挖掘我的内心。我很不愿意这样告诉你，但这事儿不会保密得太久。”

"好吧，shit。"

Peter听了这话显得很泄气。

"孩子，你不是认为我对你感到羞耻吧?" 他问道。

Peter没有回答，只是抬起那双睁大的斑比眼睛看着他。

"我不是，Pete，"Tony说着，用手指使劲揉着头发。 "我没有。我只是想要保护我们的泡沫。"

"我们的泡沫?"

"你知道，这是一个你跟我的快乐小泡泡，在其他人开始插手、提出问题或发表意见之前，我们只有你和我。我认为我们理应得到个泡泡。"

Peter对他缓缓地、顽皮地微笑了一下。他从他手里接过托盘，放在桌子上。

"在一个只有我的泡泡里呆太久，你会无聊的。"

"这可能是你说过的最蠢的话了，孩子。"

然后Peter把Tony推到墙边，手指摸索着他的腰带，他们的嘴唇在纠缠中互相摩擦。

这对接吻的人曾经绝望，而现在他们是温和柔软，睡眠饱足。

"上帝，你一点也不知道，Peter，"他对着Peter的下巴几乎无声地说，那里疏淡的金色胡茬让Tony的内脏滚热。"你不知道我有多想这么做。"

"而你是多长时间?" Peter问道，他的声音里有一点气喘。 "你对我有感觉又多久了？我告诉过你我的心路了。啊!"

Tony咬了他一下，就一下下，咬在下巴上，响起了一声惊喘。

Tony调整好他们俩身体的位置，让Peter躺在身下，他用两边手肘撑着自己，一左一右地支在他头部两侧。

“比我意识到的更长，”他轻声说，与Peter的目光相遇。“而我开始意识到的那天……那是我们跳舞的那个晚上。你把我的所有防御都摧毁了。”

"我知道那天晚上肯定是发生了点儿什么，"Peter说。 "那是我第一次觉得你可能……"

"你不生气我花了太长时间吗?"

Peter朝他翻了个白眼，但他的表情很轻松。

"显然，我的理解速度更快，"他说。"我比你聪明。但你最终还是到那一步了，这才是最重要的。”

"你他妈的太对了。"

Peter笑了起来，稍微反抗了一下Tony压在他身上的体重。

"你是打算就这么盯着我看，还是你找到应对这种情节的计划了?" 他问道。

"哦，我有计划了。"Tony说。

"好的，愿意分享吗?"

"Well，首先，"Tony提议。 "跪着手和膝盖撑住?"

Peter睁大了眼睛。

"是的。好的，谢谢。"

他把Tony从他身上推开，然后翻身趴好。

Tony的舌头舔进Peter脊椎骨上最后一节的凹陷打着转，稳定地逐步往下，这时突然响起了一声重重的敲门声。他们俩都被这始料不及的声音吓了一跳，Peter没有跪稳，Tony跟着扑倒在他背上，四肢纠缠，胳膊肘撞进彼此身上某些非常脆弱的部位。

最后，Tony设法挣脱出来，从床上滚了下去。他抓起一件袍子裹在身上，猛地一把把门打开。

"什么事?" 他尖锐地问道。

Steve站在门外，穿着皮甲，手里拿着头盔。

"9点训练，"他说。 "只是想确认一下你起床了。"

Tony把睡袍往身上裹得更紧了点，确保门是斜开的，这样从外面就看不见他背后那张床了。

"我不能去了，"他雄辩地说，因为，说真的，去他妈的。

"不能去?" Steve说，一脸的难以置信。 "Tony，你真得认真对待训练。团队凝聚力非常重要。"

"对不起，老冰棍，我病了。"他说。

接着他低头假装咳嗽得很可怜，然后耸耸肩。

"医生的命令。我这几天不能工作了。"

Steve哼了一声，恼火地跺跺脚。"真的?"

"你是说我的健康对你来说不重要吗，Steven?"

"好吧，好好休息。但下一场你最好出席。"

"是，是，船长，"Tony敬了一个水手礼。"哦，那孩子也病了。实验室污染。你知道是怎么回事。”

"太好了，"Steve边走边抱怨地嘟囔。 "太棒了。"

Tony砰地一声关上门，然后回身重重地撞在门上。Peter在床上强忍着笑声，脸都红了。

"我不敢相信队长接受了这个蹩脚的借口，"他说。

"是啊，嗯，我们很幸运，孩子，"Tony回答。"Rogers几乎是唯一一个会相信的。如果来接我的是Nat，我们就完了。"

"所以我们可以继续呆在泡泡里吗?"

“就再呆一会儿，”Tony说。“现在，我们进行到哪儿了?”

 

第九章

Peter在Tony俯身越过他肩膀查看一台实验室电脑屏幕时有些尴尬地动了动，Tony一行一行地检查着Vision的代码，他和孩子脸贴着脸，手臂环绕着他，一边阅读，手指一边心不在焉地抚摸着他的胸骨。

他们一直在有意识地努力避免在公共场合过多触碰对方，不过，几乎所有人在一天中的这个时候都出去吃午饭了。此外，Tony非常肯定团队中唯一一个不知道他们在一起的人就是Steve。

Barnes知道。这一点很清楚。并且如果巴恩斯知道，Wanda就会知道。如果Wanda知道，那么萨姆，T'Challa，舒瑞可能也知道。几天前，Bruce发现Tony正在对着一只套筒扳手高歌“No Leaf Clover”——对于实际的歌词旋律来说，他实在是过于兴高采烈了。他看了Tony一眼，那个眼神说明他也知道了。这就意味着Nat会知道，克林特知道，甚至Coulson都会知道。他们的生活就是一场该死的电话传声筒游戏。

"孩子，坐着别动，好吗?" Tony在Peter耳边嘟囔着。 “我差不多检查完了。”

  
“你在挠我痒痒，”Peter说着，伸手去抓Tony一直用来抚摸他胸部的那只手。

作为报复，Tony掐了他一下，听到Peter短促地叫了一声，他咯咯地笑了起来。一直一直

雷神托尔是外星人，他不会在乎的。Rhodey，去执行另一个军事任务了，他回来后肯定会给Tony一个失望的表情，但是他已经习惯了。Steve才是问题所在。他叫Peter"孩子"，好像他是他的教官，或者他的高中篮球教练，或者是他那极度压抑的父亲，如果现在是大约1953年。如果Steve发现这事后向Tony提出决斗，Tony也不会感到惊讶。

此外，Peter还暗示说，Cap可能不太喜欢两个男人在一起。Tony倾向于说去他妈的，然后一拳打在Steve那张完美对称的脸上，但是Peter似乎真的想维持和平。该死，他已经被鞭打得很厉害了。

他阅读到了Peter代码的最后一行。真的，这是一件精美的造物。看看这个，他一点也不惊讶Peter会是会是他们两人之中，成功将魔法和科学结合把他们都带回家的那个人。很显然，他生来极有天赋。

“看起来不错，孩子，”他说。“这是段编写完善的代码。”

“也许我也应该让Banner博士看看，”Peter说。“你看起来有点心烦意乱。”

“那么也许你应该停止让我分心。”

他把Peter转到凳子上，给了他一个又长又彻底的吻，这是因为聪明应该被奖赏，而不是因为Tony没有自控能力。在这个吻结束后，他勾了一下这个孩子的鼻子，然后他以极大的克制力转回了自己的工作空间。

"那么，既然你已经准备好了代码，现在的计划是什么?" 他一边修理伺服电机一边问道。

“好吧，”Peter说。“你知道那部很老的电影……”

"嘿，"Tony指着他说。 "No，我们之前也进行过这样的对话。"

"Weird Science?"Peter说完这句话。

还有哎哟。这句话真伤人

“哦。我们会把这一部称为老电影吗?Tony说，声音比平时提高了一点。“我的意思是，这部电影真的刚刚进入黄金时期。它只是提前迎来过它最受欢迎的那几年。80年代现在又是潮流了，对吧?”

“当然，”Peter说。“当然，你说了算，Tony。”

“所以，一个芭比娃娃加上一击闪电?”

“用你说的这样或者我可以使用Shuri为我造的改良再生摇篮。”

“嗯，有多种选择是件好事。”

“你要让自己跳出盒子去思考。”

有热烫的火花在他们间的空间里流窜，他们像傻瓜一样对互相咧嘴大笑。Tony迈着四大步穿过房间回到Peter身边，慢慢地靠近了他，他歪着头，一只手偷偷地伸到Peter的T恤下面，抚摸着他臀部的温暖皮肤。

“我现在完全是在盒子内部思考。”他说，“就像在古老的原始盒子，差不多是旧石器时代的。”

"好吧，" Peter回答说，身体前倾到了一个关键的部位。"对于经典作品来说，有些东西值得一提。"

Tony朝他俯下身来。这时，实验室里响起了刺耳的警报声。

"怎么回事?" Peter问道，慢慢地眨着眼睛，把自己从恍惚中拉了出来。

“闯入警报，”Tony告诉他。他打开全息屏查看细节。就在那边。

“看起来像是在第三象限，在这里，靠近山口的地方，未经授权的边境通行。”他说，用手放大图像，以便Peter可以看到它，然后轻敲了一下入口点。

Tony已经在召唤钢铁侠战衣了，Peter正在检查蛛网发射器的射击情况。

“我能搭个便车吗?”Peter问道，他们俩都在往出口去。

“当然可以，Princess，但这次我不能好好背你。你跳上来?”

Peter照做了，紧紧地抓着Tony的背，他们飞向警报响起的地方。当它们靠近时，Tony开始扫描热信号。Peter轻轻地拍了拍他的头盔。

“瞧，”他在呼啸的风里喊道。“看起来有五个。”

“好了，”Tony说。他知道其他人已经在路上了，但是他和Peter先来的，所以他们需要迅速行动。“孩子，让我们把迎宾花车开出来吧。”

 

Tony在足够接近地面时让他下来，Peter展示了一次他必须说非常令人印象深刻的超级英雄式着陆。眼前的小组四散。他抓住了一个，一个长相魁梧的秃头男孩，脚踝处有一小片蹼，他重重地摔下去，好像他是石头做成的一样。

接着，一道耀眼的光闪过，一道红、白、蓝的模糊影像向他飞驰而来。它最终演变成一个头发蓬乱、表情非常不友好的拉丁女孩。那就六个吧，他想。他们有六个人。她不知从哪儿冒出来的。他朝她的方向射出一张蛛网，但她朝他跑去。当他试图转身离开时，她用拳头打在他的肚子上。

Peter被猛地掀翻在地。他妈的什么?这很痛，而一个正常人的一拳几乎不能让他晃一下。这个女孩很有力量。当他站起来的时候，他的困惑更多了，因为有一支箭正指着他的脸，而那个拿着弓的女孩正俯在他身上，看上去很严肃。

"你不会有机会动一下的，伙计，"她说。

从她的肩膀上，有人在大喊大叫。

"天啊，伙计们，这是蜘蛛侠。我读你所有的漫画!"

Peter小心地举起手来，营造一副清白无害的气氛。此外，万一女孩有所行动，他还可以更好地用蛛丝瞄准她。

Tony现在已经着陆，并且正带着他的冲击波朝弓箭女孩逼近。

“哦，Hawkeye的狂热追星族宝宝，你会想在伤到我的蜘蛛前滚开的。”

“变态，”女孩说，吐出舌头做了个鬼脸。

“杰夫，恶心!”有人喊了一声，然后一条灰色的条纹状物向Tony猛扑过来，用牙齿咬住了钢铁侠盔甲的腿。那看起来像一条小鲨鱼?但是又长着两条腿?Peter开始认为他跌倒时可能撞到了头。

“下去，给我下去！”Tony一边说，一边晃着腿，试图把这个奇怪的家伙甩下来。“哦，你这个小……”  
其他人现在已经赶上他们了。Peter看到Wanda在一片红光中飘向地面，Sam从她身后扑了过来。

“Katie-Kate ?”

那是Clint。

那个把箭瞄准他胸口的女孩把目光从Peter身上移开。

“克林特?她说，听起来有点生气，但更多的是迷茫。

"别开枪，他们是自己人!" 克林特对其他队员大喊大叫。

那个名叫凯蒂的女孩显然失去了斗志，箭无用地落在地上。

“克林特，你这个超级大混蛋!”她尖叫着，然后从Peter身边飞奔而去。

他垂下手把自己从地上撑起来，掸去衣服上的灰尘。如果克林特认识这些人，至少他们不会构成迫在眉睫的威胁。尽管如此，这仍然令人困惑。他们是怎么知道怎么进入瓦坎达的?这条路可不属于常识。

他很困惑，直到他看到从后面的岩石突出到明亮的阳光，有人戴着无情的黑色眼罩，身披一件皮革大衣，是尼克Fury。

他垂下手把自己从地上撑起来，掸去衣服上的灰尘。如果克林特认识这些人，至少他们不会构成迫在眉睫的威胁。尽管如此，这仍然令人困惑。他们是怎么知道怎么进入瓦坎达的?这条路可不属于常识。

 

 

 

Tony认为这不亚于他奇迹般的外交手段，他成功地把所有人召集到了现在已经人满为患的会议室里。他非常肯定就在自己抓住Peter之前，孩子正要给Fury来上一记漂亮的重拳，这对复仇者——神盾局的关系可不是什么好事。

Peter现在靠着后墙站着，双臂交叉，，脸色黑得像要打雷一样，眼睛盯着房间另一头Fury的每一个动作。在Tony眼里，他这么生气的时候很不幸看起来像个闷闷不乐的青少年。幸运的是，这似乎不是他经常访问的情绪空间。他的小小团体站在他的两边，就像他们才是嫌犯一样，脸上带着类似的严峻表情。

目前还不清楚为什么Fury决定从藏身之处露面，用他的出现为所有人加冕。Tony只知道他带了一群各色各样的超级英雄宝宝。就像一种，后备役?一种证明?谁知道呢。实际上，他们只比Peter小几岁，这种想法并没有让Tony的胃抽筋。不，它没有。

克林特的门徒女主角凯特 毕肖普和美国查韦斯——前一个能飞，后一个可以在固体上打洞; 奥米茄级别的突变体昆汀 Quill; 一个叫约翰尼的小孩，他显然能把自己变成石头; 还有格温多林 普尔，此时此刻，她正蜷缩在房间的一个角落里抠着地毯。Tony认为她只是有点古怪，直到他看到地毯升起来，露出看起来像是他们把非法闯入者带到城外的小路上的红土。所以她怎么?能够扭曲时间和空间?不管是什么都令人不安。在科学上很吸引人，但仍然令人不安。

“嘿，宝贝，别这样，”他对她厉声说，她懊悔地把地毯放回原处。

是啊，他知道她会让他很头疼。就是她的宠物在他的盔甲上留下了牙洞，现在他不得不回头把它们磨平。

Tony正要说每个人都已经到场，他们可以开始了，库尔森在这个时候破门而入，他的眼睛搜寻过整个房间，最后找到了Fury。

"你到底去哪儿了，你这个独眼混蛋?"

Fury的脸上露出一种不同寻常的大大的微笑。

"我有公事，"他说。

"好吧，我不再为你做你的工作了。"

“为什么不呢?事情似乎还没有白热化。不过下次你要是派韦德 威尔逊来跟着我，我就把你送回去接受基础训练。我永远都不应该和那个满口脏话的混蛋打交道，这是神盾局内的基本规矩。”

库尔森愁眉苦脸。

“公正地说，我当时的选择有点少。先生，您不是一个容易跟踪的人。”

然后他们两个给了对方一个大大的拥抱，互相反反复复拍着对方的背。Fury居然也会有这样的表情和举动，真是有点恐怖。

在远处的一个角落里，克林特和凯特正在争吵。

"五年了，克林特!" 那女孩对他发出嘶嘶声。 "你连个电话都打不通？我以为你死了，直到看到你在那该死的仪式上微笑着挥手。"

"凯蒂，"克林特一边说，一边不好意思地揉着脖子后面。 "我向雷蒙确认了你的安全，但我不认为你会想听到我的消息。我们大吵了一架..."

"克林特，我们总是处在无聊的争吵中。这是我们之间的事。但这并不意味着，在真正的世界末日之后，你不给我打一个电话。"

"对不起，凯蒂-凯特。"

"别这么叫我，"她说，但是她咬着嘴唇，面带微笑。

"很高兴见到你，鹰眼，"克林特对她咧嘴笑着说。

"回敬你，鹰眼，"她拍了一下手后说，用自己的肩膀轻轻碰了碰他。

Tony必须把这种情况扼杀在萌芽状态，因为看起来这些孩子可能会一直留在这里。

"你们不可能都是鹰眼，"他插嘴道。"这很令人困惑，也很滑稽。"

"嘿，这又不是我偷来的，"凯特辩解说。 "这个名字是别人给我取的，你不能因为不喜欢就把它拿走。"

“没错，Tony，”克林特把手放在她肩上说。“她是一个鹰眼特许经营商。你只是难过，因为你没有。”

“你不是汉堡王，克林特。你不能有特许经营权……”  
"好了，伙计们，我们集合一下，"Fury说，打断了他们的聊天。

他现在立正站在会议桌前，双手放在背后，让他的眼睛从一个人的脸上转到另一个人的脸。

“我很高兴你们都开始互相了解，因为你们将有非常紧密地合作。”

Peter那嘲笑的鼻息从近乎寂静的房间后面传来。

“是的，Parker，我很清楚你的感受。你想让我说什么?你是对的。我是错的。但现在我们有其他事情要担心。”

“这很有趣，因为这听起来像是道歉但它实际上不是。”

“我们还有其他事情要担心，”Fury又说了一遍，声音压过了Peter。 "如果你们这些人没有注意到的话，这个世界正处于混乱之中。世界各国政府还没有从半数人口的消失和重新出现中恢复过来。而且，下一个全球性威胁可能来自哪里也说不准。灭霸并不是唯一的大反派。我们必须做好准备。"

他在房间里踱来踱去，停在凯特的椅子后面，倚着它。

"那么，请允许我向你们介绍几位新成员，西海岸复仇者。我希望你们下周到纽约的复仇者联盟总部报到，开始训练和招募工作。"

Tony有点惊讶于他还有点喜欢Fury的计划。复仇者联盟里又会挤满人，一群训练有素的新手，一堆可能不会和他犯同样错误的孩子。他们会变得更好。

“我们不需要训练，”一个叫“美国烟斗”的人在桌子对面大声说道。

“恕我直言，查韦斯小姐，你说得对，”Fury说。“另外，这对你来说不是一种选择。你们都签了合同。”

嗯，但我们没有。”Peter插话道。"复仇者不为神盾工作。现在不是了。"

这孩子今天说话真冲。但是Tony想了想，如果有人建议他只是为Peter哀悼，然后继续生活，他会作何反应，他多少能理解Peter一点。至少那还有一部分是为了Tony。

“Parker，你真是我屁股上的阵痛，”Fury说。

“在这一点上，我和这个孩子是一致的，”Steve说。  
Peter货真价实地愣住了，Tony试图忍住不笑。

“I'm sorry， what? ”Peter说着，困惑地迅速眨了眨眼睛。

“Peter是对的，局长，”Steve说，赞许地朝孩子点点头。"我们或许能找到共同点，但我们不会向你汇报。不会再发生了。"

Fury哼了一声，交叉双臂。

"信不信由你，Rogers，目前我主要关心的不是指挥系统。难道我是唯一一个担心即将来到我们家门口的战争的人吗? 现在宇宙已经知道了关于我们的一切，以及我们最大、最尖端的武器？我对你们说话是在对着风撒尿吗，伙计们?"

"先生，你到底有什么想法?" Steve问道。

"为尽可能多的有能力的人提供完整的培训计划。巡逻时间表和值班名册。如果出现全球威胁，全面部署部队的计划。这对你来说是不是很险恶，队长?"

"似乎足够合理，"Steve承认。 "我们会考虑的。作为一个团队。"

"请便，"Fury说着，宽宏大量地张开双臂。

"以后再说，"Steve说。

"我们根本不会考虑这个问题，除非你放弃你让这些孩子签署的任何合同，"Peter插嘴说。说。“You don't get their souls or their first-born（圣经）。”

“我同意，”Steve说。

Fury低声诅咒着他。显然，这不是一个“不”。

“好吧，”Tony说，决定把事情引向更友好的领域。“这是一场激动人心的讨论，但我可以建议你参加披萨派对吗?每个人都来吗?披萨?一流的水准?Fury，你知道我会给你列入火腿和菠萝菜单。Bruce，兔肉特餐，对吧?其他人? ?

Peter举起手来。

“香肠和辣椒?”他问道。

Tony指着他。

“还有给这孩子的香肠和辣椒。”

 

在那次意外的团队会议后几个小时，Peter舒舒服服地坐在一张舒适的扶手椅上，腿上蜷缩着一条兰德沙克幼鲨。他吃完了整个披萨，正用他剩下的香蕉椒逗着Jeff，现在他暖和了，吃得饱饱的，满足地听着周围嗡嗡的谈话声，抚摸着这个小家伙的皮肤，这是令人惊讶的凉爽和光滑的触摸。

会议本身并没有像他预期的那么糟糕。Peter仍然不信任Fury，但还不至于到认为他的所有想法都没有价值的地步。他说得对，复仇者联盟需要回到正道上来。他说得对，他们需要新鲜血液。

Peter对未来有一种心理障碍。在过去的五年里，我感觉他所能做的就是把一只脚放在另一只脚的前面，完成必须完成的事情的下一步——带回Tony，带回半个世界，带回Vision。但现在他距离完成这些所有任务已经很近了。就像浓雾在强烈的阳光下融化。他开始看到一些前方可能有的东西。

他很擅长团队合作。他其实并不总是擅长，但经过多年之后他发现自己喜欢这样。他喜欢发现特定群体的节奏，并调整它们使之能和谐运作。那离化学反应并不遥远，就像测量哪些会燃烧，哪些会合成。

新招募的人员明天将返回纽约。Tony允许他们至少在最终决定前一直留在北部基地，直到做出决定一切仍然存在不确定性，但这可能行得通，所有这些在一起。

他环顾四周，发现Bucky和Wanda坐在大餐桌旁，试图教会美国烟斗一个非常复杂的Sokovian骰子游戏，Peter很确定她是在用她的能力作弊，很不错。即使是格温在窗户旁边大声训斥那个粉红色头发的孩子的背景声音，也不足以破坏整体的愉悦感。

"你不能养一个。"

Tony的声音从Peter的右边传来。他把目光移开，朝那人眨了眨眼睛。他蹲下身子，让眼睛与Peter平齐，一只手悄悄地握着他的脚踝。

"嗯?" Peter迷迷糊糊地问。他需要努力把自己从思想的深井中拉出来，回到现在。

"你不能有一个，"Tony重复着，伸出下巴，指指杰夫蜷缩成一团的那个紧绷的灰色小球。

事实上，Peter从来没养过宠物。他们的公寓不允许它们的存在，除此之外，有时仅仅养活梅姨婶和他自己就够难的，更不用说养个什么别的了。但实际上，这可能是件好事。狗？或者一开始先养一只小猫，因为它们更独立，如果Peter在一场科学狂欢中忘记了它，它们会死亡的可能性更小。他可能不会真的这样忘记它，对吧？

"为什么不呢?" 他问道。 "养一只宠物也许不错。我们可以养只实验猫?"

"你想要巨大的生化绿色小猫拼命毁灭世界吗? 因为这就是你怎么让巨大的生化绿色小猫拼命毁灭世界的原因。"

Peter哼了一声。

"好吧，一只非实验室用的猫。养宠物有什么不好?"

"宠物是坏消息，"Tony坚持说。 "它们是养婴儿的入门药。"

然后……Peter的大脑变得更模糊了。他脑海中唯一留下的就是Tony肩上扛着一个小女孩的画面。她扎着棕色的马尾辫，Tony脸上挂着微笑……Peter觉得自己在快速眨眼。这幅景象到底是从哪儿来的？

"不，"Tony说，对他摇了摇手指。 "哦，不。不不不。你怎么敢露出这种表情。那不是……那是个玩笑!"

Peter感到他的嘴角在上扬，这违背了他的意愿。当然，现在还不行。他们还没到那一步。但是他不能否认这个想法有一定的吸引力，而且这个图像让他的心感觉好像对于他的胸腔来说有点承受不住。

"我们可以把这个想法钉在清单上，"他说，声音流露出沙哑得情感。

"我们不会，"Tony坚持说。 "我们当然不会。我是说，这怎么可能……"

"先从一只猫开始吧，"Peter说着，让杰夫下去蹒跚着走向格温。"钉好了。"

Tony张开了嘴又合上好几次，好像要说什么似的，但是什么也说不出来。Peter得意地笑了一下，安慰地拍了拍他的背。这可能需要一段时间来重置，所以他走过去看看他是否能加入Bucky和Wanda的游戏。

 

 

问题是，它永远不会永远保持安静。Tony知道他所有的努力只不过是拖延战术。这个泡沫不可能保持不破，说实话，他和Peter对整件事的处理都非常草率。

现在大概是早上六点，他和孩子已经整晚没睡，在为修理Tony的星际之门工作。他们正在等Shuri完成再生摇篮，给了他们一点喘息的空间来玩更休闲的项目。这很自然地导致他们通宵达旦地思考各种理论和修修补补。

他们在厨房里，Tony正在做早餐，Peter坐在台面上，晃着脚，对着他的咖啡杯高兴地哼着歌。烤箱里有个肉馅煎蛋饼。这对Tony的烹饪技巧来说有点难度，但是他只能让Peter吃那么多次的薄饼，之后他就吃得厌倦了，开始要求一些至少有一定营养价值的东西。

他们显然已经超过了一夜情的阶段，Tony也不打算再回去了。因此，他不得不扩充他的早餐技能。

他相当肯定，对于健康食品的需求主要是出于对Tony健康的考虑。这个孩子最近总是这样看着他，他晚上可能给自己倒了太多的酒，或者说他想吃一个油腻的芝士汉堡。就是这种温柔的，保护性的表情，他不能生气，但也希望他能永久性地把那个表情从Peter脸上擦去。他内心的一部分仍然确信，他永远不配得到那种程度的关心和照顾。

他正在切草莓做水果沙拉，但是当Peter坐在那里，伸手可及的时候，很难集中注意力。他的右眼下面有一点黑色的机油污迹，他的头发简直是一团糟。他穿着一件Tony的T恤，是的，Peter穿着他的衣服永远都能让他兴奋起来。

他们的眼睛互相盯着对方，他听到Peter猛吸气，看着他的瞳孔扩大。Tony放下刀子和浆果，把拇指伸进他的嘴里，接住多余的汁液。Peter伸出舌头，润了润嘴唇。

Tony挪过去，直到他依偎在Peter的两腿之间，双手抚平Peter坚实的大腿上的牛仔布，伸直身体亲吻他的嘴。一开始很温柔，几乎是纯洁的，但后来Peter呜咽着，好像他需要更多的东西，Tony一直保持的控制力溜走了。他的手抓住孩子的大腿，用力地拉，Peter的整个身体都向前滑去，紧贴着他。他把腿缠绕在Tony的腰上，胳膊缠绕在他的脖子上。

Tony的舌头滑过嘴唇，用舌尖轻轻地抚摸他的硬腭时，Peter尝起来像是苦咖啡和甜奶油混合的味道。他的手抓住孩子的大腿，用力地拉，Peter的整个身体都向前滑去，紧贴着他。他把腿缠绕在Tony的腰上，胳膊缠绕在他的脖子上。这让Tony抓狂。他能听到他的脉搏在他的耳朵里急促而沉重地跳动。他尽可能温柔地咬下Peter的下嘴唇，Peter呻吟着。事实证明，他一点也不温柔。

然后他们身后传来一声巨响，孩子的整个身体都紧张起来。Tony慢慢地把自己从Peter身边拉开，远到他可以从Peter的肩膀上看到起居室，Steve Rogers站在那里，一动不动，似乎直接撞上了咖啡桌，把一些手工制作的花瓶摔到了地板上。Tony的胃迅速地从过山车上掉下来。Steve目瞪口呆。

"这是什么鬼……"他说，声音近乎耳语。Tony有点震惊，因为Steve平时不怎么说脏话。是的，他很心烦意乱。

Peter现在把脸埋在Tony的脖子上，他的身体间歇性地颤抖着，Tony只能猜测这是他试图抑制的紧张的笑声。

然后Barnes走进房间，看到Tony和Peter纠缠在一起，笑得前仰后仰。

“什么??Steve重复。

巴恩斯终于控制住了自己的笑声。他直起身子，擦去眼里的泪水。然后他拍了拍Steve的一边肩膀。

"你看，Steve，当两个男人非常相爱时……"

"我知道同性恋是什么，Bucky，"Steve尖锐地说。他说话的方式让Tony脖子后面的寒毛都竖起来了。这不是一种诽谤，真的不是，但也不是正确的感觉。

"同性，恋?" Tony重复着，看着Steve的眼睛，盯着他。

"严格来说，我们当中只有一个人是同性恋，"Peter插嘴道。

他转过头，这样他的声音就不会隐藏在Tony的皮肤里，但是他的半张脸仍然隐藏着。Tony往下看的时候，看到的那半边是深红色的。他还在喘着气，他的脸皱成一团。

"你看起来有点慌乱，伙计，"Barnes继续说，对Steve说，他的话有点绕口，Tony不太明白。 "我只是不想让你感到困惑。如果你愿意，我非常乐意帮忙解释。"

Steve把目光从Tony身上移开，看着Bucky。

"别这么刻薄，Buck，"他低声说。 "我只是想弄明白。"

"胡说，"Barnes朝他吐舌。

"你知道吗……"Steve说着，紧绷着他的下巴和身体的其他部分。然后他摇了摇头，离开了房间，脚步声响亮地走了。

"哦，该死的，Steve，come on，"Barnes在他后面喊道，然后他跟着他走出了房间。

嗯，Tony认为，Steve并没有在黎明时打他的脸，也没有向他发出手枪挑战，所以事实上比他预期的要好得多。他们仍然坐在台面上，Peter紧紧地抓住他，终于释放出他一直在压抑的笑声。

 

 

 

Peter尴尬得要死。美国队长刚刚抓到他和他男朋友亲热。如果13岁的Peter能够理解这样的事情，他宁愿祈求被火焰吞噬，也不愿亲身经历。

然而，整件事情的滑稽之处让他忍不住咯咯直笑。天啊，Rogers说同性恋这个词的方式。就好像这是他们遇到的某个外星物种的名字，他就是无法理解。

Peter深吸了一口气，试图控制住自己，敢抬头看了一眼Tony，Tony正低头看着他，眉毛卷在一起。

"你还好吧，Peter?" 他问道。

Peter点点头，吞咽了一下。

"稍等片刻。"

"有人知道Steve是怎么了吗……哦。"

Peter把身体从Tony身边转过去，看到娜塔莎停在客厅的入口处。

"Boze Moi（注：俄语 天啊），你们之后要给厨房里的每一寸地方消毒，"她终于开口说话了，但是她的眼睛里充满了微笑。

“所以我们能承认这正在发生吗?”Wanda走到娜塔莎身后问道。“因为要努力假装不是真的有点累人。”

Peter叹了口气。

"嗯，你没有很努力，"Peter告诉她。"你已经告诉了半个团队。"

"你知道我不相信秘密，Pietro，"她笑着说。

Bruce和Sam跟在两个女人后面，当Tony松开他的身体，开始往碗里打更多的鸡蛋时，Peter抱怨了几句。看起来他们确实是在朝着另一次团队早餐的方向前进，这意味着他们需要更多的食物。

Peter坐在柜台旁边的凳子上，Sam拍了拍Peter的背。

"干得好，蜘蛛兄弟，"他说。 "看起来你们进行了一次真正的交谈，，而不是在远处戏剧性地憔悴。我本来什么也不想说，但后来有点……”

"真可悲，"Peter喃喃自语地说。"我知道，我知道。"

"我为你感到高兴。"

Peter翻了翻眼睛。

"是的，是的。请不要再说下去了。我觉得今天早上我已经处理了太多令人痛苦的事情。"

"怎么个苦逼法?"

"在你们进来之前……队长给了我们一点惊喜。"

"我们应该给他买个铃铛，"Tony从烤箱那边喊道。 "一个真的很刺耳的。他并不总是把他的超级士兵潜行能力用在好的方面。"

"哦，"Sam说，眼睛眯着，嘴唇撅起。"这似乎不像是他能处理好的事情。你认为我应该去和他谈谈吗?"

"不，"Peter叹了口气，用手掌狠狠地揉了揉眼睛。前一天晚上他没有睡觉，眼皮还是有点睡意，而且他肯定没有喝到足够的咖啡。 "这是我的烂摊子。我会去跟他谈谈。"

"哦，谢天谢地，"Sam说。 "因为向队长介绍现代的性道德观并不是我心目中的快乐时光。"

"我猜这是一个'你打破了它就必须买下它'的情况，"Peter说，用一点呻吟来强调这个句子。

他从柜台上滑下来，拿起他的咖啡杯，走向Tony，把他从烤箱上转开，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，然后把杯子塞进他的手里。现在能如此随意地这么做，感觉真好。太棒了，以至于他倾身准备再来一个快速的吻，Tony的唇在微笑中向上翘起时，唇上的胡子挠得他有些微微发痒。

"不要让娜塔莎偷走我的咖啡，"他非常严肃地警告说。 "如果我没有回来，好好哀悼我吧。我在试图向一个百岁老处子解释性取向时尴尬而死。"

"先说清楚，我在你的遗嘱里收到了可爱的乐高模型，对吧?" Tony问道，声音里带着一丝嘲弄。

"你知道那些是给Ned的。你将得到我的苹果一代，让你想起你的黄金青春。"

"你在睡眠不足的时候真会伤人。"

Peter朝Tony吐了吐舌头，然后走开了，沿着走廊朝Rogers的房间走去。他敲了敲门，等了几分钟，但没有得到答复。他认为Rogers太有礼貌了，不会完全不理他，所以他转向另一个方向，想知道也许他决定出去走走，清醒一下头脑。他正在思考当队长会在哪里走走，他转过一个弯的在角落看见……

Steve让Bucky靠在墙上，一只手攥在衬衫里，另一只手握紧拳头，撞在Bucky头顶的墙上，他们在……接吻。用像他们打架时同样的方式接吻。两边都没有让步，互相挑衅，牙齿相互碰撞。PPeter站在那里，嘴巴张得大大的，Bucky的手从身体两侧移开，抓住Steve的屁股，把他拉得更近了。这一动作使他们俩都呻吟起来。

而Peter，嗯，Peter只是个凡人，而Bucky爱抚的正是那著名的美国翘臀。他没有意识到自己发出了一声尖叫，一半是震惊，一半是兴奋。听到响声，两人分开了，Steve转过身来看着Peter，眼睛睁得大大的，惊慌失措。他的脸神秘地从耳尖开始泛红，变成了鲜亮的朱红色。

他咬着嘴唇，把眼睛从Peter转向Bucky几次，然后痛苦而有礼貌地说:"对不起，请让一让。" 然后快步朝自己房间的方向走去。  
当他转过拐角时，Peter靠在Buck对面的墙上，吹了一声又长又低的口哨。Bucky咧嘴一笑，充满感染力。他发出一声满足的小叹息。

"嗯，这绝对不是我所期待的，"Peter说。

"是啊，你和我都是，"Bucky答道。

他说话的时候还是有点喘不过气来。

"而且……我刚才看到的究竟是什么?"

"我把那个男孩磨垮了，Boss。我要把他磨倒。"

"妈的，当然，你做到了。"

他们只是在那儿站了一会儿，像傻瓜一样咧着嘴笑。Peter知道这对他们来说可能不是一条容易的路，但是他真的相信Bucky会得到他想要的人。

 

那天午夜过后，Tony才听到有人轻轻敲他卧室的门。他在睡觉前为传送器做了一些模拟运行，只穿着一条运动裤，戴着眼镜，那种只供阅读的，而不是他通常戴的那种炫酷的智能眼镜。他只在眼睛很累的时候才需要，他不喜欢戴这副阅读镜。它们让他觉得自己老了。

当他打开门的时候，Peter已经在那儿了，靠在墙上。他看起来精疲力竭。

"你知道你不用敲门的，Peter，"Tony说。"我的房间就是你的房间。"

Peter没有马上回复。他徘徊到房间中央，心不在焉地抓着自己的头发，然后几乎瘫倒在床上，抬头用朦胧的、半睁着的眼睛看着Tony。

"你是不是觉得我们进展太快了?" 他说。

Tony的心在胸腔里突突直跳。他没想到今晚会有一场恋爱谈话。

"怎么了，Peter?" 他问道，努力保持语气轻松。

"我是认真的，"Peter说，低下头，对着地面说话。 "这是不是……是不是太快了？因为我知道我可以做很多事情，而且才过了大概一个星期，我已经搬进来了……"

"哇，哇，"Tony说，试图暂停Peter语气急剧下降的喋喋不休。 "孩子，我们在一起之前你就已经用某种意义搬进来了。"

"但这就是我的观点，Tony，"他说着，沮丧地举起双手。 "我甚至都没问，我们每天晚上都睡在一起，我们不是……跳过了几步?"

Tony的喉咙疼，因为他抑制住了自己的感情。当他说话的时候，他可以感觉到他的语言太简短，也过于唐突了。

"你想退一步吗？我们可以退一步。我们可以慢慢来。如果这是你想要的。"

"这不是我想要的。"

"那你就得告诉我，因为我很困惑。"

"我想知道你想要什么。"

Tony停下来，深深地吸了几口气。他真的不知道这是怎么回事。他以为他和Peter意见一致。他愚蠢地认为他们已经定下来了，尽管他们还没有以任何方式真正地讨论过未来。他挺直了脊椎。

"我已经把所有牌都摊开了，孩子?"

Peter抬头用那双悲伤的大眼睛看着他，点了点头。Tony跪下来，慢慢地挪到Peter的两腿之间，这样他就可以把自己支撑在孩子的膝盖上，抬头看着他的脸。

"我比你大二十岁，Peter，我们的生活方式并不是最安全的。所以我需要你知道，我们可以慢慢来，就像你希望的那样。但是我呢？有时候我觉得自己就像是从一根枪管里往下看，我希望在我能得到的时候，我能得到你的每一秒，每一个该死的英寸。"

"哦……"Peter呼出一口气，垂下身子，抱住Tony的脖子。 "一样，"他对着Tony的衬衫领子咕哝着。 "非常一样。"

"好吧，很好，"Tony说，身子向后一靠，拨开Peter眼前的一缕头发。 "现在，你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗?"

"今天我和Shuri对再生摇篮进行了最后的调整。"

"啊。"

“很快我就得把这个疯狂的想法付诸实施……”

"不疯狂。"

"这有点疯狂。"

"是啊，就像有人穿着一套加满油的铁罐飞来飞去，不过到目前为止，我觉得效果还不错。"

"我们不可能都当Tony Stark，"Peter气冲冲地说。

"是的，"Tony说着，在Peter的鼻尖上吻了一下。 "我们中的某一些明显要好得多。"

"这不是……"

"所以，你没有在为Vision纠结，而是决定纠结于一些完全不同的事?"

Tony认为，他们的关系是他选择关注的焦点，这也许是件好事。这意味着即使他选择把它做为让他回避真实问题的借口，他至少能从中得到一点安全感。众所周知，Tony在危机时刻也会做同样的事情，只不过这通常是他试图避免的私事。

"我需要分散一下注意力?" Peter说。

"听起来不像是一次特别有趣的迂回。"

"没有那么严重。"

"我郑重声明一下，Peter，"他轻声说。 "我确实存在，这不是你需要质疑的。"

Peter透过他的刘海对他苦笑了一下。

"也许我应该把这些特殊的生存危机留给奥耶米博士，"他说。

"我们总是可以谈谈的，"Tony向他保证，双手搭在Peter的肩膀和胳膊上。 "或者……"

"或者?" Peter问道，对Tony的提问扬起眉毛。

Tony让他的手进一步滑下来，这样他就可以在Peter的t恤下面，牛仔裤的腰带上面摩擦拇指。

"或者我可以尽我所能让你不去想这些事情。"

Peter还没来得及回答，Tony就把手放在Peter的身体上，轻轻地把他推回到床边。他舔了舔Peter肚子上的一条条纹，然后用牙齿轻轻地拽着他牛仔裤的皮带环。

Peter吸了一口气，这足以鼓励他用嘴唇和舌头按下裤子上的按钮，然后用牙齿拉下拉链。有时候，Tony对自己任性的青春经历非常感激。

"我靠，"Peter呼了口气。

Tony抬起头，面对Peter的抱怨，狡黠地笑了一下，然后回去工作。他说的话是认真的。每一秒，每一寸。他想要Peter Parker能给他的一切。

 

 

 

在Shuri宣布新的再生摇篮完成之前还有几天时间，他们就可以开始创建Vision的新身体了。

Peter已经设法从T'Challa那里讨来了足够的振金来完成这项工作，所以他在实验室里开始了漫长的，坦白说是相当无聊的3 D 打印人体的过程。一旦计划输入，机器开始工作，Peter除了烦躁和踱步之外，真的没有什么可做的了。

他经常焦躁不安，踱来踱去。他在左手上抠角质层，直到出血，然后换手。他的胃不停地扑腾。很奇怪。再过几个小时，他就会知道他所有的计划和策划是否会得到回报。如果不是这样，他真的不想看到Wanda脸上的表情。

Wanda自己在这个过程中花了几个小时，大多数时间她只是坐在那里，看着组织被编织在一起，形成Vision那张熟悉的红脸。最终，她厌倦了Peter的踱步，抓住他的手，把他拉到她旁边的椅子上。在他们面前，摇篮在工作时发出轻柔的呼呼声——骨骼、肌肉和筋腱。

"你认为这不会奏效吗?" 当他还在不停抖动的时候，她问。他意识到自己一直在晃动腿，还撞到了她的手臂，他让自己停了下来。

"不，Wanda，我当然相信，"Peter说，看着她把手指交织在一起的样子，略感安慰。 "我发誓，如果不是考虑到所有可能性，如果我还没有面面俱到，我不会这么做，只是……"

"只是什么?"

"我欠你这一切，"他说，当他说这句话的时候，他没有办法看着她，而是专注于Vision下巴上的肌肉在聚焦时不同寻常的扭曲。 "现在我生活中所有美好的东西，没有你的话，我都不会拥有。我会仍然被困在另一个时间线里，用头撞墙，试图弄明白如何施展该死的魔法。"

"你会找到办法的，"她说，轻轻地把他的下巴翘起来，这样他们就能看到彼此了。 "Pietro，你会找到办法的。你太固执了，不能不去。不过说真的，我很高兴只有你和我。除了你，我不想和任何人打这场仗。"

"我不想让你失望，"他说。有一种可能是，即使一切进展顺利，这也不会。我不……”

"然后我们再试一次，"当她说这句话的时候，她的眼睛红红的，非常凶狠。这种表情让他相信她，或者至少想相信她。"这是我们唯一的优势，Pietro。你和我，我们并不总是那么幸运。"

Peter对此苦笑了一下。她说的没错。Parker的坏运气是传奇性的。

"我们应该会死，可能都死了好几次，但是你和我都是顽固的混蛋。这就是我们完成任务的原因，对吧?"她说。

"没错。"

"然后，如果这不起作用，我们再试一次。我们试试别的方法。答应我。"

"我保证，"Peter说。 "我要用头撞这堵墙，直到把它撞破。"

"那我就不担心了，"她故意漫不经心地耸耸肩说。

也许Peter并不完全相信她——她的眼圈红红的，面色蜡黄的——但是她能够一本正经地说出来就足够了，以至于她愿意相信Peter摆在她面前的任何可能性。

当Tony、Bruce和Shuri进入实验室的时候，他们仍然手拉着手，看着摇篮发挥作用——当你真正集中注意力的时候，它就像催眠一样。

"别把我摇篮的玻璃给弄糊了，蜘蛛男孩，"Shuri说。 "我花了好几个星期做这个，可不是为了让你把油腻腻的指纹弄得到处都是。"

Peter举起双手防守，以证明自己没有碰到任何东西，然后慢慢后退，远离摇篮。

"好吧，好吧，"他说。 "都是你的了。"

Shuri对他嗤之以鼻，挥手把他带走，拿出一个全息屏幕，这样她就可以检查机器吐出的生命体征。

"我检查了你的代码，Peter，"Bruce说。 "我觉得不错。干净利落，令人印象深刻。"

"谢谢你，Banner博士。我真的很感谢有第二个人的视角。"

"第三个!" Tony插话进来。

"第三，"Peter表示同意。"不管怎样，我喜欢新鲜的眼光。"

"没问题，"男人说。 "你知道，我一直在考虑，如果这项试验成功的话，对健忘症患者的潜在应用……"

Tony必须明白，尽管这个"如果"用在此处是完全合理的，但它确实让Peter畏缩了一下。

"嘿，孩子，你能在开始之前帮我运行所有诊断程序吗?"

"当然可以，"Peter说，朝Tony走去，Tony正站在一排电脑旁，浏览着一份只有他自己才知道的系统检查清单。

当他的大多数团队成员走进实验室时，Peter在反复检查每样东西时也得到了某种安慰。他们试图表现得很随意，Peter不会放过他们，仔细计算他们到达的时间。

当Bucky走进来的时候，Rogers就在他身后，Peter发誓他看到队长的手低低地放在Bucky的背上，但在他们加入再生摇篮边上的那一小群人之前，他把它挪开了。

Bucky离开了Steve，走向Wanda，拉着她进行了一个长时间的拥抱，最后她的脸埋在他的胸膛里，他的下巴靠在她的头顶上。

最后，所有的检查都完成了，Shuri打电话给他，告诉他组织再生结果是100%。

Peter看了看Wanda。

"我猜唯一缺失的部分就是那块石头了，"他说。

她点点头，重重地吞咽了一口，拉了拉脖子上的一条银项链，项链垂到她的上衣下面。链子的末端是一个老式的挂坠盒，Wanda把它翻开，露出一丝微弱的黄色光芒。

Peter小心翼翼地打开加压的密封盖，Wanda召唤出她的力量，这样她就可以用拇指和食指捏住那块黄色的小石头，而不用真的去碰它。然后，她走过去，向下凝视着Vision那张一动不动的脸。她没有哭，但他可以看到她的下巴颤抖着，努力抑制住自己的情绪，她身体前倾，非常小心地把石头放在他的额头上，轻轻一点，直到它被新的组织吸收。

她顺着这个动作直接快速地吻了一下那石头。她低声说了些他听不懂的话，可能是用俄语说的，然后慢慢退了回来，坚定地点点头。

"让我们开始吧，"她说，他钦佩她的声音几乎没有颤抖。

"好的，"Peter说，抓住她的手，在合上摇篮盖之前最后捏了一下。 "正在上传Vision的代码。"

他向Tony点了点头，Tony只是在键盘上轻轻地弹了几下。

一旦得到确认，Peter将摇篮连接到它们的电源上。

"给予21.7兆焦耳，3，2，1..."

相应的按钮序列依次被按下，生出了一次非常令人印象深刻的能量闪光，这种能量似乎在摇篮表面盘旋和扩散了几分钟，然后消散在一阵火花中。

Peter走向摇篮盖时，他能听到自己鼓膜的回音室里传来自己刺耳的呼吸声，但Wanda在他来得及打开之前拦住了他。

"让我来?" 她问道，眼中充满了绝望的希望。

他点点头，退后几步。

他可以看到她的手在颤抖，她解开锁上的装置，打开盖子。

Peter屏住了呼吸。他的一部分想要闭上眼睛，但是他不能移开视线。一股白烟从房间里滚滚而出。然后透过浓雾，他看到了它。一只红色的手抓住摇篮的边缘。

当Vision从摇篮里坐起来的时候，大家都倒抽了一口气。当他扫视这个房间的时候，他通常坚忍的脸弯了下来，他的眼睛停留在他身边的女人身上。

"Wanda?" 他喘着气说。

Wanda听到她的名字时哽咽的抽泣声回荡在整个房间。她向他扑过去。

"Vis，"她喊道。 "哦，Vis。"

"我的爱人，你做得太好了，"他说，抚摸着她的头发。

Peter后退了几步，他们抱在一起低声说着什么。他们引起了整个房间的注意。他转过身，尽可能安静地向出口走去。

他穿过走廊，爬上楼梯井，几乎不知道自己要去的地方，直到他走到一个紧急屋顶的小门前。事实上，这只是给维修工用的，但是他还是把门打开了，当他走出去进入夜晚时，他做了第一次深呼吸，这是他在这天当中能正确管理的第一口吸气。月亮只不过天空中一片银色的指甲，星星却异常明亮。Peter把注意力集中在他的肺部，专注于继续深呼吸。

他走到屋顶的边缘然后坐倒在地，两条腿挂在屋沿的边缘，这样它们就在他下面晃荡。他真不敢相信他居然成功了。就这样，这几个月来一直挂在他脖子上的任务溜走了。他的诺言实现了。Vision回来了，他还记得Wanda。

Peter望着外面的夜空，他感到骄傲、宽慰，可能还有一点羞耻，被剥夺感，他没有什么更重要的任务来告知他的选择了。没有路线图可循，甚至连他自己设计的也没有。在此之前，这都是白日梦，但现在，这是可怕的现实。现在该做什么?Peter想。现在该做什么?

 

 

 

当Tony发现Peter不在房间里的时候，他正在给Vision做一个类似机器人的物理设备，只是为了确保一切正常工作。说句公道话，一切都有点混乱。Wanda拒绝放开Vision的手，仿佛她不能真正相信他在那里。而且，是的，Tony可以理解，但是让他所有的传感器连接起来有点麻烦。然后团队的其他成员开始四处转悠。托尔的洪亮嗓音又以刺耳的音量响起，克林特在电话里大叫着要告诉Coulson-——Sam、Bucky和Steve正在靠近。

他示意Bruce穿过人群，在他耳边低语，让他接替他的工作。无论如何，他没有什么严重的担忧。Vision的功能似乎正如他们所期望的那样运转良好。

"一切都好吧，Tone?" Bruce问道。

"还不确定，大个子，"Tony说，然后他在人群中小心翼翼地走过去，拍了拍托尔的背，给Nat一个微笑和点头，然后他出去了，背后的声音也消失了。

他在院子里转悠，检查自己的房间，Peter的房间，还有一些二级实验室，但这里简直就是个鬼城。如果我是蜘蛛侠，我会去哪里？Tony认为。他不会去了山洞附近。即使是Peter也会意识到，如果一个人不想让自己的男朋友心脏病发作，现在去远足的话已经太黑了。所以他可能不在那里，但他喜欢从高处观察事物，尤其是当他有强烈的情绪在沸腾的时候。过去的几天非常情绪化。

所以也许他在屋顶上？Tony沿着大楼的楼梯井一直往上走，果然，果然，其中一扇维修门是用一块石头撑开的。

当Tony走到外面的夜色中，毫无疑问，Peter就在那里——一个穿着红色连帽衫的小人，几乎没有下面城市的光芒和从上面闪耀的星星照亮，他的脚悬在大楼的边缘。那件连帽衫被拉过头顶，让Tony想起了他第一次看到Peter时的情景，在那些愚蠢的YouTube视频里——从建筑物上荡下来，操起该死的公交车——这在生理上是会有些疼的。那些日子事实上距离现在并不久，但确实已经只存在于经历中了，对于Peter来说，还存在于实实在在的遥远岁月中。他花了一分钟的时间盯着那孩子背部的曲线，想知道他在想什么。

Tony还没来得及再走近一步，Peter就转过身来，毫无疑问，蜘蛛感应赋予他的超级听力提醒了他Tony的存在。这个孩子给了他一个含着泪的微笑，好吧，虽然笑得并不是很好，但至少让Tony觉得自己的出现并不是一个不受欢迎的打扰。

"孩子，你一直跑上这儿来干什么呢?" Tony一边问，一边坐在屋顶边缘的Peter旁边，他们的肩膀碰在一起，Tony用右臂环抱着Peter的背，抚摸着他的脊椎。

"我只是……我不敢相信我们真的成功了，"Peter平静地说，他的眼睛凝视着整个城市。 "每个人都回来了。我想我从来没有真的这么相信过，无论我答应了Wanda和Bucky多少次。"

"现在呢?"

"现在我应该高兴了。我很高兴。但是没有了这种驱动力，我不知道该做什么。"

他转向Tony，那双大眼睛在星光下闪闪发光。

"我们现在该做什么?"

实际上，Tony对此有很多想法。

Tony床头柜抽屉里的一个红色天鹅绒盒子里有一枚戒指，Peter还不知道。Tony用Peter第一次单独待在实验室时带回的反应堆内的纳米粒子锻造了它。它会缩小或变大，以适应Peter的手指。

但是那枚戒指暂时不会是Peter的，尽管Tony非常想把它戴上那手指，以确保他永远不会摘下来。在那之前他们还有很多障碍要跨越。首先，他们必须想办法告诉May他们的关系。这将是一场激烈的战斗。媒体绝对也会彻底发疯，一旦他们意识到，没错，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠在约会。他痛恨把Peter暴露在这种疯狂之下。

但除了Tony最想做的事之外，还有其他所有他想要的小幸福，而Peter似乎需要听听其中的一些。

"我们回家吧，Peter，"他说。 "我们现在该回家了。"

说完之后，他屏住了呼吸，就像一个小男孩在开车穿过隧道时许愿一样。他认为Peter也想要这个。但是现在他从反转Thanos的破坏中解脱了，他有这么多的事情可以选择。他可以环游世界。他可以上大学。他可以决定留在瓦坎达。

"家在哪里?" Peter苦笑着问道，举起双手指向天空。

"纽约，"Tony迅速地说。也许如果他为Peter描绘出一幅足够好的前景，他会选择这条道路。 "家就是纽约。所以我们应该回家，在城里找个地方住。夜间巡逻，白天一起做疯狂的科学研究。周末在营地帮助训练Fury带来的可怕的新兵。在世界需要拯救时，拯救它。我的意思是，也许这并不像你过去五年所做的那样，是对宇宙的个人恩怨，但对我来说，这听起来是一种非常美好的生活。前提是你会在我身边。"

最后一句话他说得有些结结巴巴，因为Peter现在正专心致志地盯着他的眼睛，仔细的审视让Tony喘不过气来。

"就像这样?" 他问道。

"是的，孩子，就是这样。"

"我们能在皇后区找个住处吗?" Peter问道，脸上洋溢着微笑。

"天哪，孩子，你连市中心都不打算给我，对吧？我将不得为你在市镇里过着穷日子。"

Peter逐渐地朝他睁大眼睛。他知道自己在做什么。

"好吧，"Tony终于说。"那就皇后区。"

Peter朝他微笑，然后把脸转向天空，沉思着。

"我们回家吧，Peter，"Tony最后一次低声对他说。

这是一种请求，一种祈祷，一种承诺。Peter把头靠在Tony的肩膀上，叹了口气，他叹息的方式让Tony胸腔中他甚至自己都不知道存在的某种窒闷消散了。

"是的，"Peter对着黑暗说。 "我们回家吧。"

 

 

【完结】

 

 

作者的话：

我真不敢相信这篇文就这么结束了。

如果有人觉得《 West Coast Avengers （西海岸复仇者联盟）》的加入让人困惑，我很抱歉，但这是我现在最喜欢的漫画，漫威刚刚砍掉了它。现在有这么多的结局，显然我只能通过写作来正确处理它们。

真诚地感谢每一位阅读和评论的人。给这他们两人一个幸福的结局让我非常高兴，我希望你们也能喜欢它。

 

Post的话：

在有道机翻的基础上快速全文润色的，修正了其中所有的歧义错误。机器总是非常字面而直白，以致甚至有种简洁的力量，我保留了部分机器人的原句，一字未改，其中最喜欢的就是“末了所吃的是破碎的哀声”那句，它不完全对照准确，但是有一种奇异的美感，一套数据词典自发地创作出这样的句子几乎是惊人的。

嗯，行了，耽美不合法，没必要真去求授权了。既然国内也没有恰当合规的地方可发。


End file.
